


Talk no Jutsu: dating edition

by dumbassing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassing/pseuds/dumbassing
Summary: That's your average highschool AU/texting fic. In which Uzumaki Naruto is bored during classes and texts his friend, but he accidentally ends up talking to a stranger named Gaara, and for some reason he doesn't stop, and for the same reason Gaara doesn't block his number.I am incredibly late to the Naruto fandom but there's no reason why I shouldn't participate now that I've watched 700+ episodes of that gay shit right.Also this work was largely inspired by Text Talk (link below) which is a beautiful and super wholesome Harry Potter fic that I highly recommend.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (Past)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> Please consider that Sasuke's family is very alive including Itachi, as well as Naruto's parents who are still happily married, and Yashamaru is there too.

**Naruto**  
_Gaara_  
Sasuke  
Sakura

Monday

(4.16 pm) **Hey stupid, fancy a football game after class?**

(4.17 pm) _Who is this?_

(4.19 pm) **What d’you mean “who is this”?**

(4. 21 pm) _I think you texted the wrong number._

(4. 24 pm) **Right, stop fucking with me you dickhead.**

(4. 25 pm) **Oh**

(4. 25 pm) **Oh SHIT im sorry!**

(4. 26 pm) _That’s alright._

(4. 27 pm) **Really sorry!! This is a new phone and uh, you have almost the same number as one of my friends…**

(4. 28 pm) **So sorry for calling you a dickhead. And stupid.**

(4.30 pm) _I’ve been called worse things, no worries._

(4.30) _Have a nice football game._

(4. 32 pm) **I apologize most profusely.**

(4. 32 pm) **Thanks!**

*

(4. 33 pm) **Hey stupid, fancy a football game after class?**

(4. 35 pm) I can’t.

(4. 36 pm) **Wrong answer, mate.**

(4. 39 pm) I have other plans, sorry.

(4. 40 pm) **What plans?**

(4. 42 pm) It’s my mother’s birthday, Itachi wants us to cook her a special dinner this evening.

(4. 34 pm) **I didn’t know you could cook!**

(4. 35 pm) Neither did I. I’m afraid I don’t have a choice.

(4. 38 pm) **Is Itachi coming to fetch you after class?**

(4. 40) He is. More like kidnapping me.

(4. 41 pm) **You’re gonna have so much fun!**

(4. 45 pm) I can barely contain my excitement. He’s going to tyrannize me.

(4. 46 pm) **Be strong, you got this!**

(4. 49 pm) Yeah, whatever.

*

(5. 23 pm) **Are you really sure you don’t want to play football with me?**

(5. 25 pm) _You texted the wrong number again._

(5. 26 pm) **No, no, I’m asking YOU. My friend deserted me.**

(5. 30 pm) _That’s too bad._

(5. 31 pm) _I’m afraid I’m not much of a football enthusiast, sorry._

(5. 33 pm) **What do you prefer, then?**

(5. 35 pm) _I thoroughly hate all sorts of sports, to be honest._

(5. 37 pm) **Jeez, you must be so fun to be around.**

(5. 38 pm) _I am. All my friends think I’m hilarious._

(5. 40 pm) **Really?**

(5. 42 pm) _Of course not. I actually don’t have any friends._

(5. 45 pm) **At least you sure have some sort of self-deprecating humor. Are you a grumpy old man?**

(5. 47 pm) _I guess you could say that._

(5. 50 pm) **How come you don’t have any friends?**

(5. 51 pm) _Never have._

(5. 52 pm) **But that’s terrible!**

(5. 55 pm) _I’m used to it._

(5. 56 pm) _Why do you keep texting me? Don’t YOU have friends to talk to?_

(5. 59 pm) **They all deserted me. Apparently they have homework to do…**

(6. 01 pm) _… How old are you exactly?_

(6. 03 pm) **Does that mean I sound like a kid?**

(6. 05 pm) _Just making sure I’m not talking to a 12 year-old. That would be weird._

(6. 08 pm) **Ok I am offended now. I’m actually 17, old man.**

(6. 10 pm) _That’s acceptable._

(6. 13 pm) **Are you a creepy 40 year-old?**

(6. 15 pm) _Talk about being offended…_

(6. 16 pm) _I’m 18, dickhead._

(6. 17 pm) **Really?**

(6. 19 pm) _Well, I guess any creepy 40 year-old would say that, so you can’t know for sure._

(6. 20 pm) **I’ll have to believe you, then.**

(6. 24 pm) _Or you’ll have to stop talking to me._

(6. 26 pm) **Right, I’ll leave you alone for now.**

(6. 27 pm) **Good evening old man.**

(6. 28 pm) _Get lost!_

*

Tuesday

(10. 14 am) **I didn’t ask you how your “special dinner” went! Did you blow up the kitchen?**

(10. 15 am) I did not. But I poured flour all over the place, though.

(10. 16 am) **Of course you did.**

(10. 18 am) I swear it was an accident.

(10. 20 am) **Sure…**

(10. 24 am) Itachi kept slapping me with a spatula, it was a nightmare.

(10. 24 am) BUT the food was decent. Not thanks to me, however.

(10. 26 am) **What did your mom think?**

(10. 29 am) She was happy, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

(10. 30 am) But I think Itachi has learned his lesson. He won’t let me anywhere near the kitchen from now on.

(10. 32 am) **Ahah, your plan from the beginning, right?**

(10. 33 am) Evidently.

(10. 35 am) **You are evil.**

(10. 37 am) You know I am.

*

(10. 52 am) **Good morning old man! How you doing?**

(10. 55 am) _If you’re going to keep texting me, can you at least stop calling me old man?_

(10. 58 am) **It has just occurred to me that maybe you’re not a man.**

(10. 59 am) **Are you a man? I mean, a boy? Or a girl? Like, what are your pronouns?**

(11. 02 am) _Actually you were right. I’m a he/him._

(11. 04 am) **Ahah! So I can keep calling you old man.**

(11. 05 am) _Please don’t._

(11. 07 am) **I’m a he/him as well.**

(11. 09 am) _Glad to hear it._

(11. 11 am) **I’d like to ask your name, but I want to keep some sort of mystery going on for now.**

(11. 15 am) _As you wish._

(11. 18 am) **What shall I call you, if not “old man” then?**

(11. 20 am) _Uh, I don’t know. Do you have to call me something?_

(11. 21 am) **Stranger? Dude? Bro? Mate?**

(11. 23 am) _You’re actually registered as “Annoying stranger” in my phone._

(11. 25 am) **Fair enough. Have a good day, stranger!**

(11. 27 am) _Yeah, you too._

*

“team 7” groupchat

(11. 30 am) **Guys!!**

(11. 32 am) What?

(11. 34 am) ?

(11. 36 am) **Sasuke’s phone-neighbor is pretty nice.**

(11. 37 am) My what?

(11. 39 am) Do we want to know what a “phone-neighbor” is?

(11. 42 am) **It’s someone who has the same number as you, only the last number changes. Like, Sasuke’s number ends with 7, and this guy has the same but with 8 at the end. Therefore, he’s his phone-neighbor!**

(11. 45 am) This makes no sense at all.

(11. 46 am) Did you text him by accident?

(11. 49 am) **Yeah, I wanted to text Sasuke but I misspelled his number. So now I’m talking to his phone-neighbor, and he’s nice.**

(11. 52 am) Jeez, can’t you leave the guy alone?

(11. 53 am) Why do you keep talking to him?

(11. 55 am) **… because he’s nice? I don’t know, I kinda like him, he’s fun.**

(11. 57 am) What do you even know about him? He could be a serial-killer or something!

(11. 58 am) **Wow, I admire your optimism.**

(11. 59 am) **Well, I know he’s a “he,” and he’s 18.**

(12. 03 pm) Groundbreaking discoveries indeed.

(12. 05 pm) **Shush!**

(12. 08 pm) Naruto, don’t go talking to strangers just because you think they seem nice!

(12. 09 pm) Did your mom really teach you nothing?!

(12. 10 pm) **Hey, leave my mom alone!**

(12. 11 pm) **You guys are no fun.**

(12. 13 pm) Please stop harassing that poor boy.

(12. 14 pm) **It’s not harassment! Besides, he keeps replying…**

(12. 15 pm) **He could’ve told me to get lost.**

(12. 16 pm) **Ok, he did tell me to get lost, but he still replies…**

(12. 18 pm) I agree with Sasuke.

(12. 20 pm) **Of course you do.**

(12. 23 pm) **But he could’ve blocked me and he didn’t!**

(12. 25 pm) I would’ve blocked you.

(12. 26 pm) **Yeah, I know that!**

(12. 27 pm) **Nevermind, you both suck.**

(12. 28 pm) Just don’t give him your name and address, or your credit card number.

(12.29 pm) **I’m not even replying to this.**

(12. 30 pm) Now shut up and move, it’s lunch-time.

*

(9. 43 pm) **I was wondering…**

(9. 46 pm) _What?_

(9. 48 pm) **You said you didn’t like sports, so what exactly do you like to do?**

(9. 48 pm) **Are you a sort of nerd?**

(9. 50 pm) _Define “nerd” more precisely._

(9. 52 pm) **Hmm, someone who likes to just sit in a room and read? Or play video games?**

(9. 53 pm) **Or maybe you like to cook?**

(9. 55 pm) _Not really. I play video games with my brother but he won’t let me win. I like reading, though._

(9. 56 pm) **So those are your hobbies, then?**

(9. 58 pm) _No, but you’re going to make fun of me if I tell you._

(9. 59 pm) **I won’t!**

(10. 01 pm) _Oh yes you will._

(10. 02 pm) **I swear I won’t! Whatever it is!**

(10. 03 pm) **Is it embroidery?**

(10. 05 pm) _No, it’s not. And I wonder what made you think about embroidery?_

(10. 06 pm) **Dunno, but tell me what it is you do!**

(10. 12 pm) **Stranger!! Pal! Come onnnn.**

(10. 13 pm) _Uh, you’re not going to drop it, are you?_

(10. 15 pm) **Nope. I want to know.**

(10. 18 pm) _Fine._

(10. 19 pm) _I like. Gardening._

(10. 20 pm) **Gardening?**

(10. 22 pm) _Yeah, gardening. Plants. Flowers. Vegetables. You name it._

(10. 23 pm) _I like to grow stuff._

(10. 25 pm) **Nice. And I swear I didn’t laugh!**

(10. 26 pm) _I’m not sure I believe you._

(10. 28 pm) **You should. So what is it exactly about gardening?**

(10. 31) _Uh, I don’t know, really. I find it pretty...relaxing?_

(10. 32 pm) _Also I live in a very hot and dry area, so it’s kind of a challenge to grow plants here, but it can be fun._

(10. 34 pm) **Do you grow some weed?**

(10. 35 pm) _Are you from the FBI?_

(10. 36 pm) _No, sir. I swear I am not taking part in any illegal activities, sir._

(10. 38 pm) **Ahah, shit! I ruined my cover.**

(10. 39 pm) **Don’t freak out, I’m not reporting you to the police.**

(10. 41 pm) _That’s what they say, and one day you find cops banging at your door in the middle of the night._

(10. 43 pm) **I wouldn’t do that to you, mate.**

(10. 46 pm) _Touching. My brother actually grows some. He’s a bit of a stoner._

(10. 48 pm) **Your brother definitely seems way cooler than you.**

(10. 48 pm) **I mean, no offense…**

(10. 51 pm) _I wanted to argue but he’s actually way cooler than me._

(10. 52 pm) _I’ll tell him that a random guy who won’t stop talking to me and whose name I ignore thinks he’s cool, he’ll be very pleased._

(10. 55 pm) **Ahah, you’re actually funny you know.**

(10. 57 pm) _Well, thanks._

(10. 58 pm) **Why do you keep replying to my texts? My friends have pointed out that they would’ve blocked me a long time ago.**

(11. 01 pm) _You told your friends about me?_

(11. 04 pm) **Uh, yeah?**

(11. 04 pm) **Don’t answer to my question with another question!**

(11. 06 pm) _Well, I have no idea. Maybe you’re not that annoying. For now._

(11. 09 pm) **Ah! I knew I would grow on you!**

(11. 10 pm) _Let’s not get carried away._

(11. 12 pm) **;)**

(11. 14 pm) **I’ll stop tormenting you for now. Good night, flower-guy.**

(11. 16 pm) _… I guess it’s better than “old man”_

(11. 16 pm) _Good night._

*

Wednesday

(10. 56 am) _My brother is a bit confused as to who you are and where you come from, but he’s very happy that you think he’s cool._

(10. 59 am) **Hello, stranger!**

(10. 59 am) **You actually told him about me! I’m flattered!**

(11. 01 am) _Well, you told your friends about me so I thought it was only fair._

(11. 02 am) **Yeah, but they still believe you’re a psychopath/serial-killer.**

(11. 06 am) _They might be right. Kankuro first thought you were a weirdo, but he said that “whoever thinks I’m cool can only be a decent person” so, there’s that._

(11. 07 am) **Your brother’s name is Kankuro?**

(11. 09 am) _Uh, yeah. Please stop talking like you’re from the FBI, really._

(11. 12 am) **Sorry! I’m just trying to gather information, out of pure curiosity.**

(11. 14 am) _Right._

(11. 15 am) **Can I ask you some questions? I’m still not from the FBI, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.**

(11. 17 am) _Ok. Go ahead._

(11. 18 am) **D’you have any other siblings? Apart from Kankuro the cool kid?**

(11. 20 am) _I have an older sister, Temari. She’s a bit bossy, but she takes care of us. Kankuro is second, he’s an idiot but a cool one. And then there’s me._

(11. 21 am) _What about you?_

(11. 23 am) **Nice! I’m an only child, I’ve always wanted to have siblings, though. You’re so lucky.**

(11. 26 am) _I wouldn’t say that._

(11. 27 am) **Why?**

(11. 29 am) _Well, at least you have friends._

(11. 30 am) **Fair point.**

(11. 32 am) **What about your parents?**

(11. 36 am) _Uh_

(11. 37 am) _Touchy subject._

(11. 39 am) **Oh, sorry.**

(11. 41 am) _That’s alright. It’s just...complicated._

(11. 45 am) **I understand.**

(11. 46 am) **I’m being yelled at for texting in class, sorry stranger. Talk to you later.**

(11. 48 am) _Later._

*

(11. 32 am) Who are you texting?

(11. 33 am) **Uh, you right now?**

(11. 34 am) Don’t try to be smart with me. You’ve been texting someone for, like, 20 minutes.

(11. 35 am) **Stop stalking me!**

(11. 35 am) Is it that phone-neighbor guy again?

(11. 36 am) **So what? There’s nothing wrong with texting!**

(11. 38 am) Don’t make me unleash Sakura, you know I will.

(11. 39 am) **No! Don’t! Look, we’re just talking, nothing creepy, he’s not weird.**

(11. 40 am) I still think you should be careful with that.

(11. 42 am) **Ugh, will you two stop treating me like a child? I’m not that stupid!**

(11. 44 am) I never said you were. Just. Be careful.

(11. 45 am) **If I didn’t know you better I’d think you were worried about me.**

(11. 45 am) Hush, Iruka is pissed.

*

(3. 36 pm) Is there something wrong?

(3. 38 pm) **What?**

(3. 39 pm) You were kind of shady with Sasuke at lunch, and you’ve clearly been moody since then.

(3. 40 pm) **I was scolded this morning for texting in class (which was partially Sasuke’s fault) and now YOU’re texting me! Leave me alone!**

(3. 42 pm) What did he say?

(3. 45 pm) **Nothing. I just don’t like the way he acts worried as if I belonged to him. It’s not like he didn’t make it clear that he doesn’t care about me.**

(3. 46 pm) Naruto…

(3. 48 pm) **And basically I’d like you two to stop patronizing me. Now I’ll stop texting before I get detention.**

*

(9. 12 pm) **The good news is that I finally had my football game!**

(9. 15 pm) _That’s great. So your friend who almost has the same number as me didn’t desert you this time?_

(9. 16 pm) **Actually, I didn’t play with him. He pissed me off.**

(9. 17 pm) **Fortunately, I have other friends.**

(9. 19 pm) _Right, just rub salt into my wounds! You and your countless friends!_

(9. 20 pm) **Sorry! I didn’t mean to! Ah shit.**

(9. 21 pm) _I’m just kidding, “mate”! Relax._

(9. 23 pm) **Oh, ok.**

(9. 24 pm) _What did he do to make you pissed?_

(9. 26 pm) **Uh, it’s complicated. He and I have a...history. Sometimes I just don’t get him.**

(9. 27 pm) _What’s his name?_

(9. 30 pm) **You’re not from the FBI either, right?**

(9. 32 pm) _I’m not. You know my siblings’ names, I thought you could tell me your friend’s._

(9. 35 pm) **Fair enough. It’s Sasuke.**

(9. 36 pm) _So you and Sasuke have a “history”?_

(9. 38 pm) **Yeah…**

(9. 41 pm) _You don’t have to tell me about it if you’re not comfortable, though._

(9. 44 pm) **I used to...be in love with him.**

(9. 45 pm) _Oh, ok._

(9. 46 pm) **I kinda chased him, for years. And at some point we were dating but, it didn’t work out very well.**

(9. 47 pm) _Why?_

(9. 49 pm) **I think he never really knew what he wanted, but whatever it was, well, it wasn’t me. And it took me some time to admit it.**

(9. 51 pm) _I’m really sorry. But you’re still friends with him after that?_

(9. 54 pm) **Yeah, I like him a lot. Before that we used to be friends. We still are.**

(9. 55 pm) **Only, sometimes I think he’s being possessive. And he has no right to be.**

(9. 55 pm) **Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.**

(9. 57 pm) _I don’t mind, really._

(9. 58 pm) _From where I’m standing, Sasuke looks like a bit of a cunt, though. But I’m not exactly good at relationships of any sorts so, I might be entirely wrong._

(10. 01 pm) **You really are funny, y’know.**

(10. 03 pm) _I think you’re the first person to ever call me funny, twice._

(10. 04 pm) **Don’t your brother and sister think you’re funny?**

(10. 05 pm) _Not really. Kankuro is the funny one._

(10. 07 pm) **So that makes you...the quiet one?**

(10. 08 pm) _How did you know?!_

(10. 09 pm) **Incredible intuition.**

(10. 10 pm) _Indeed. Temari would be the bold one. They’re both cooler than me, I’m afraid._

(10. 11 pm) **I think you’re pretty cool.**

(10. 13 pm) _You can’t possibly._

(10. 14 pm) **I swear! You’re...witty? Like, you’ve got a twisted sense of humor but it’s there.**

(10. 15 pm) **And you seem to be nice, really. Plus, you grow vegetables. How come you don’t have friends?**

(10. 17 pm) _Well...thank you._

(10. 18 pm) _And that is a story for another day._

(10. 20 pm) **You’re welcome. Alright, next time it’s your turn to confide in me!**

(10. 23 pm) _We’ll see about that._

(10. 25 pm) **Goodnight, flower-stranger.**

(10. 26) _Goodnight._

*

Thursday

(10. 14 am) **Isn’t it weird that I know your siblings’ names, and you know my friend’s/ex-boyfriend’s name, but we don’t know each other’s names?**

(10. 17 am) _It is, but you’re the one who wanted to keep some sort of mystery going on, I seem to recall._

(10. 18 am) _Are you not in class at the moment and, therefore, not supposed to be texting?_

(10. 20 am) **I am, but it’s a different teacher. This one doesn’t pay attention, he can’t care less.**

(10. 21 am) **I’ve changed my mind. I want to know your name.**

(10. 24 am) _Why this sudden change?_

(10. 25 am) **No reason, it just doesn’t sit right with me that I still don’t know your name.**

(10. 26 am) _So is this texting thing going to be a long-term relationship?_

(10. 27 am) **Depends on you, as long as you don’t block my number I guess.**

(10. 29 am) _Alright, I’ll tell you my name and you tell me yours?_

(10. 29 am) **Sure!**

(10. 30 am) _Ok then._

(10. 30 am) _My name’s Gaara._

(10. 31 am) **Cool name. Nice to meet you, Gaara.**

(10. 31 am) **Mine’s Naruto.**

(10. 32 am) _Naruto?_

(10. 33 am) **That’s right.**

(10. 34 am) _Very pleased to meet you, Naruto._

(10. 36 am) **I’ll have to leave you for now, surprise test…**

(10. 38 am) _Ugh, rude._

(10. 39 am) _Good luck, Naruto._

(10. 40 am) **Thanks!**

*

Friday

(01. 09 am) **Hey, are you awake?**

(01. 10 am) _Always._

(01. 11 am) **Uh, seriously?**

(01. 12 am) _I’m insomniac, so yeah I hardly ever sleep._

(01. 14 am) **Oh, that sucks. How do you manage to stay alive?**

(01. 15 am) _I have no idea._

(01. 16 am) _Did you want to ask me something?_

(01. 18 am) **Oh, yes.**

(01. 19 am) **You talked about me texting in class, but you always reply immediately.**

(01. 20 am) _... Indeed._

(01. 21 am) **Don’t you have classes to attend as well? You said you were 18.**

(01. 23 am) _Is that really what you’re thinking about at one in the morning?_

(01. 24 am) **Well, yes.**

(01. 26 am) _I don’t really attend classes. I’m home-schooled, sort of._

(01. 27 am) **Sort of?**

(01. 29 am) _You’re being very curious, Naruto._

(01. 30 am) **Sorry. I didn’t mean to be nosy…**

(01. 30 am) **I just like to meet new people, you know. Get to know them.**

(01. 32 am) _It’s just that I’m not used to this._

(01. 33 am) **To what?**

(01. 35 am) _Uh, talking? About myself?_

(01. 36 am) _I mean, usually people don’t really show interest in me. And I’m a very private person._

(01. 37 am) **Yeah, I know what you mean.**

(01. 38 am) **You know, when I was a kid I didn’t have any friends either. I was pretty lonely.**

(01. 40 am) _Are you telling me this to make me open-up or is it actually true?_

(01. 42 am) **Gaara! You’re hurting my feelings.**

(01. 42 am) **I would never lie to you.**

(01. 43 am) _I think you’re full of shit. No offense._

(01. 45 am) **Dude, you have serious trust issues.**

(01. 46 am) _... I have so many issues. Dude._

(01. 47 am) _Ok, tell me about when you were a lonely kid with no friends._

(01. 49 am) **Well, the other kids wouldn’t play with me because they thought I was weird or annoying, or both. So I was alone most of the time.**

(01. 50 am) **They just didn’t care about me so I started to do anything I could to attract attention, y’know. Got myself in trouble and my mom would be mad at me.**

(01. 52 am) _Do you still have your parents?_

(01. 53 am) **Yeah, my father works a lot so sometimes we just run into each other at breakfast or dinner, but they’re both here.**

(01. 55 am) _Sounds nice._

(01. 56 am) **Are your parents part of your many issues?**

(01. 58 am) _Yeah._

(01. 59 am) _When did you stop being lonely, then?_

(02.00 am) **Uh, well, when I became a professional mischief-maker I started to make some friends.**

(02. 01 am) **But it really changed with high school; new class, new people.**

(02. 01 am) **We had to form working-teams of three students, you basically spend all your time with your teammates so eventually you become friends.**

(02. 03 am) _I see. What are your teammates like?_

(02. 04 am) **Ah, well. Sasuke is one of my teammates.**

(02. 05 am) **That’s how we met.**

(02. 06 am) _And what’s he like? Apart from… behaving like a cunt sometimes._

(02. 07 am) **Gifted student. Doesn’t talk much. Rather good-looking. Ambitious. Slightly full of himself.**

(02. 08 am) _I see you’re still slightly mad at him._

(02. 09 am) **It’ll pass, no worries.**

(02. 10 am) **My other teammate is Sakura. She’s nice, but can be frightening. She wants to be a doctor.**

(02. 11 am) _Cool. You guys seem like a good team._

(02. 13 am) **Yeah, we have very different personalities but we get along pretty well. It took us some time to get there, though.**

(02. 15 am) _I guess it’s the same for everyone._

(02. 16 am) _As much as I enjoy talking to you, Naruto, I think you should really get some sleep._

(02. 17 am) **Oh, right. I didn’t realize it was that late.**

(02. 19 am) **Are you going to sleep at all?**

(02. 20 am) _Don’t worry about that. Maybe in a couple hours._

(02. 21 am) **Right, good night then.**

(02. 22 am) _Good night._

(02. 29 am) **Hey, Gaara?**

(02. 30 am) _What?_

(02. 31 am) **Do you really enjoy talking to me?**

(02. 34 am) _... Yes._

(02. 35 am) **:)**

(02. 36 am) _Off to bed now._

*

“team 7” group-chat

(09. 54 am) **Guys!! I forgot to tell you!!!! I know his name!**

(09. 55 am) What?

(09. 55 am) Who?

(09. 57 am) **… Are you sure we’re actually friends?**

(09. 59 am) I don’t know, mate. You haven’t spoken a word to me in two days.

(10. 01 am) **Right, but you know why.**

(10. 03 am) Yeah. Well, I’m sorry for making you feel like you were stupid. For being condescending. And basically for being a jerk.

(10. 04 am) Won’t do it again. I promise.

(10. 06 am) **Cheers.**

(10. 08 am) You guys are incredible.

(10. 08 am) Did you tell him YOUR name?

(10. 10 am) **Well, yeah. It’s only fair.**

(10. 11 am) Naruto!!!!

(10. 12 am) **What?**

(10. 13 am) You don’t actually know that guy! For all you know he could be a creepy ass 40 year-old!

(10. 15 am) **Well, he said he wasn’t!**

(10. 16 am) …

(10. 19 am) Excuse me, but who the hell are we talking about again?

(10. 20 am) The phone-neighbor dude, who else?

(10. 21 am) So what’s his name then?

(10. 23 am) **Gaara.**

(10. 24 am) Lovely.

(10. 25 am) **Don’t be rude!**

(10. 25 am) I’m not!

(10. 26 am) Ok, and what else did you find out?

(10. 29 am) **Well, he has a brother and sister. Complicated family apparently, idk, he said it was a “touchy subject” so…**

(10. 31 am) Dude, don’t go asking questions about his family like that! You don’t know him!

(10. 33 am) **Yeah well I’m trying to get to know him, what else can I do?!**

(10. 34 am) Shush, you two.

(10. 34 am) Is that all?

(10. 35 am) **For now. But this case requires further investigation.**

(10. 36 am) **And don’t you tell me to “be careful” because when have I ever been careful?**

(10. 38 am) That’s...the whole problem.

(10. 39 am) Just let him be.

*

(8. 44 pm) **So, I made peace with Sasuke.**

(8. 46 pm) _Great news._

(8. 47 pm) _Though I get it if your friends think it’s weird for you to talk to a complete stranger._

(8. 49 pm) **Oh but Gaara. You’re no mere stranger now.**

(8. 50 pm) _Technically, I am._

(8. 51 pm) **Well, screw what they think. I like you.**

(8. 54 pm) _... Why?_

(8. 56 pm) **For all the reasons previously mentioned.**

(8. 57 pm) _I wonder what it takes for you to actually dislike someone._

(8. 58 pm) _But I can’t say I’m not flattered._

(8. 59 pm) **I’d say extreme bigotry, or bullying for instance.**

(9. 00 pm) **And you don’t strike me as a bigot or a bully so I have no reason to dislike you!**

(9. 01 pm) _Can’t argue with that._

(9. 03 pm) **Do your siblings think it’s weird that I keep texting you?**

(9. 04 pm) _Kankuro doesn’t really care since you said he was cool, but Temari found out and now she’s insufferable._

(9. 05 pm) **What d’you mean?**

(9. 06 pm) _I had to explain the situation because she eventually noticed that I was texting someone, which never happens unless it’s her I’m texting, or my brother._

(9. 08 pm) _And now she’s kinda paranoid because she has no idea who you are etc._

(9. 09 pm) _She actually said I was reckless. Me. The audacity._

(9. 11 pm) **She seems scary, reminds me of Sakura.**

(9. 12 pm) _She is. She’s the only person I wouldn’t ever want to fight, I’ve seen her fight many times._

(9. 13 pm) **Can’t you tell her I’m nice? And totally not dangerous?**

(9. 14 pm) _I have. In fact, I said it couldn’t hurt that I had someone to talk to._

(9. 15 pm) **Fair point.**

(9. 17 pm) _That’s what Kankuro said. She told him to keep his big painted mouth shut, though._

(9. 18 pm) **Rude!**

(9. 19 pm) _But she didn’t argue more. Now she just sort of spies on me._

(9. 21 pm) **I see. But you were right; you need someone you can talk to! Everybody does.**

(9. 24 pm) _That’s why I see a therapist, Naruto._

(9. 25 pm) **What you need is a friend, idiot.**

(9. 26 pm) **Ok, maybe a therapist as well, but still.**

(9. 28 pm) _I think you shouldn’t proclaim yourself my friend just yet. You might change your mind._

(9. 30 pm) **Jeez, I see there’s some fear of abandonment going with those trust issues.**

(9. 31 pm) _Yep, and you don’t have the rest of the diagnosis yet._

(9. 33 pm) **Doesn’t matter. I assure you it won’t make me like you any less.**

(9. 37 pm) _If you say so._

(9. 39 pm) **Really, I have friends with all sorts of issues! Like, I’m used to people being anxious or depressed, or both.**

(9. 40 pm) **Honestly, your issues will never be a problem for me.**

(9. 43 pm) _That’s… Ok that might be the nicest thing someone ever said to me._

(9. 43 pm) _Give me a moment._

(9. 44 pm) **Are you being emotional?**

(9. 46 pm) _I most certainly am. Don’t tell anyone._

(9. 47 pm) **I wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation.**

(9. 48 pm) _How thoughtful of you._

(9. 49 pm) _Seriously though, thank you. It means a lot. You look like a good friend._

(9. 50 pm) **I just do my best, y’know.**

(9. 51 pm) **Does that mean you agree to be friends with me?**

(9. 53 pm) _Sure, if we can call this texting thing “friendship”._

(9. 55 pm) **Let’s do this, then.**

(9. 58 pm) _Yeah, ok._

(10. 00 pm) **I have homework to get done before I go to sleep so, I should probably say good night now.**

(10. 03 pm) _Yes, I don’t want to be responsible for your failed classes._

(10. 04 pm) **Right. Good night Gaara.**

(10. 05 pm) _Good night._

*

Saturday

(11. 38 am) **What are your thoughts on nail polish?**

(11. 40 am) _I’m glad you asked because I do have a lot of thoughts on nail polish._

(11. 41 am) _It’s very pretty, classy, stylish._

(11. 43 am) **Do you wear nail polish????**

(11. 44 am) _I don’t, it’s completely useless when you spend time gardening._

(11. 45 am) _But I think it’s nice, on other people. Why are you asking?_

(11. 47 am) **I’m trying to find a birthday gift for Sakura, it’s next week.**

(11. 48 am) **But Sasuke is not convinced with my nail polish idea.**

(11. 49 am) _He is so wrong._

(11. 50 am) **I know, right?**

(11. 51 am) **His older brother totally rocks purple nail polish everyday, and he’s still not convinced.**

(11. 53 am) _Sasuke’s brother looks cooler than him, too._

(11. 55 am) **You have no idea how right you are.**

(11. 56 am) **He’s also prettier. Don’t ever tell Sasuke I said that.**

(11. 58 am) _You have my word._

(11. 59 am) _But maybe he’s not convinced because you’re looking for a gift for Sakura, not his brother. Does she like nail polish?_

(12. 01 pm) **I thought everyone liked nail polish, that’s when we started to argue!**

(12. 02 pm) **She’s not really into make up. We’ve been here for hours and we didn’t find any idea, this is a nightmare!**

(12. 04 pm) _Aren’t you guys supposed to know what she likes? As her friends?_

(12. 06 pm) **She likes flowers but that’s too easy, she’ll have plenty of flowers!**

(12. 07 pm) _You said she wants to be a doctor, didn’t you?_

(12. 08 pm) **Yep.**

(12. 09 pm) _Maybe… Ok maybe I can help with this one._

(12. 11 pm) **YOU CZN? PLEASE!**

(12. 14 pm) _Relax. Do you think she might be happy with a rare and very pretty sort of medicinal plant?_

(12. 16 pm) **Wow, yes!! That would be insane.**

(12. 20 pm) _There’s this sort of cactus I grow that’s incredibly good for all kinds of allergies and skin diseases, and the juice has a lot of medicinal virtues. Good for the stomach, liver, etc. Plus, it makes big, colorful flowers._

(12. 22 pm) **You are my savior. Where do we find it? What’s it called?**

(12. 23 pm) _I don’t know if you’ll be able to find it at your local flower-shop, depends where you live._

(12. 24 pm) _I’ll send you a link, just wait._

(12. 26 pm) _There: link._

(12. 29 pm) **It’s PERFECT.**

(12. 30 pm) **We’re going to the flower-shop just in case, otherwise we’ll order it and it should arrive on time.**

(12. 31 pm) **You really are my hero.**

(12. 33 pm) _Hush, it’s nothing._

(12. 35 pm) **Sasuke says thanks, he thinks it’s a great idea.**

(12. 36 pm) _He’s very welcome._

(12. 38 pm) **We have other things to organize as well. Talk to you later!**

(12. 40 pm) _Have fun._

*

(11. 13 pm) **The cactus has been ordered. The party is pretty well-organized. I am exhausted.**

(11. 16 pm) _Good job!_

(11. 18 pm) **I still need to find someone to bake us cakes. For free.**

(11. 19 pm) _Can’t you do it yourself?_

(11. 21 pm) **The tragedy is that none of us can bake. We could try, make a collective attempt, but I just know it would be a failure.**

(11. 23 pm) _I’m afraid I can’t help you with that, sorry._

(11. 24 pm) **You already found us a gift, that’s more than enough.**

(11. 25 pm) _I still think nail polish wasn’t such a bad idea._

(11. 27 pm) **Yeah, but**

(11. 27 pm) **WAIT**

(11. 28 pm) _What?_

(11. 29 pm) **Nail polish!!!!!!!**

(11. 29 pm) _... Yeah?_

(11. 30 pm) **Itachi! He can bake! He can cook!**

(11. 31 pm) _I’m confused. Who’s Itachi?_

(11. 32 pm) **Sasuke’s brother!**

(11. 34 pm) _Ah, the one with the purple nail polish?_

(11. 35 pm) **Himself. Itachi is a great cook. I’ll ask him!**

(11. 37 pm) _Do you think he’ll agree?_

(11. 38 pm) **I will beg if I have to.**

(11. 40 pm) _You’re such a devoted friend, it amazes me._

(11. 41 pm) **Thanks!**

(11. 43 pm) **A very tired friend, though. I’m going to sleep now.**

(11. 44 pm) _I think you deserve it. Good night, Naruto._

(11. 45 pm) **‘Night Gaara. Thanks again for your help.**

(11. 46 pm) _You’re welcome. Sleep well._

*

Sunday

(10. 38 am) **There’s something I need to know.**

(10. 41 am) _Hi Naruto. What do you need to know?_

(10. 42 am) **When’s your birthday?**

(10. 43 am) _Do you want my blood type as well?_

(10. 45 am) **I don’t think it will be necessary.**

(10. 45 am) **Mine’s October 10.**

(10. 47 am) _Right, I’ll be sure to send you flowers._

(10. 48 am) **I just thought you’d be less uncomfortable if I told you my personal info first.**

(10. 49 am) **But I do like flowers, please send them to me!**

(10. 52 am) _What flowers do you like?_

(10. 53 am) **I love sunflowers and daisies.**

(10. 54 am) **When’s your birthday?**

(10. 55 am) _Good choice, I happen to have sunflowers in my garden._

(10. 56 am) _It’s January 19th._

(10. 58 am) **Noted. I’ll find you some cool nail polish for next year!**

(11. 01 am) _Uh, thanks?_

(11. 02 am) _Why were you asking?_

(11. 05 am) **Because I’m currently obsessed with birthday preparations and I realized I didn’t know your birth date. I make it a point to remember all my friends’ birthdays.**

(11. 06 am) _I am flattered._

(11. 07 am) _How are your birthday preparations going, then?_

(11. 09 am) **Well, I’m going to see Itachi right now to ask him about the cakes.**

(11. 10 am) **Wish me luck.**

(11. 11 am) _Itachi sounds nice, don’t you think he’ll agree to do it?_

(11. 12 am) **I think he will if I ask nicely and if I promise to keep Sasuke out of the baking process.**

(11. 13 am) _Good luck then, I’m sure you’ll manage to convince him._

(11. 14 am) **Hope so!**

(12. 27 pm) **HE SAID YES!**

(12. 30 pm) _Seems like you just proposed to him, but cool!_

(12. 32 pm) **Unfortunately I cannot do that, Sasuke would kill me.**

(12. 33 pm) **But, he agreed on the condition that I helped him. So this means I’m going to be alone with Itachi. A whole afternoon.**

(12. 35 pm) _... Do you have a crush on Itachi?_

(12. 36 pm) **Of course, who doesn’t?**

(12. 37 pm) **I mean, it’s nothing special. Everyone has a crush on Itachi.**

(12. 38 pm) _Really?_

(12. 39 pm) **I’m telling you. It’s universal.**

(12. 41 pm) _He must be hot._

(12. 44 pm) **He is. Don’t ever tell Sasuke about that either.**

(12. 46 pm) _Is Sasuke aware that everyone is in love with his brother?_

(12. 47 pm) **I don’t think he is.**

(12. 49 pm) _Poor thing._

(12. 50 pm) **I believe it’s for the best. What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him!**

(12. 52 pm) _So you’re going to spend an afternoon baking cakes with the hot brother?_

(12. 53 pm) **Yep.**

(12. 54 pm) _I guess it’s a fair reward for your devotion._

(12. 55 pm) **My thoughts exactly!**

(12. 57 pm) _I have to go help Kankuro with the cooking because he’s terrible, talk to you later._

(12. 58 pm) **Alright, later!**

*

(2. 36 pm) **Itachi agreed to bake the cakes! I’m going to help him.**

(2. 38 pm) He did??? You are unbelievable.

(2. 38 pm) I can never obtain anything from this bastard!

(2. 40 pm) **You’re just tactless, I knew I had to do this myself.**

(2. 41 pm) Bold of YOU to call me tactless, but ok. At least we’ll have cakes.

(2. 42 pm) **What about the music?**

(2. 44 pm) I spent hours on the playlist with Ino, I think we managed to make something good.

(2. 44 pm) I’ll send it to you if you want to have a look.

(2. 47 pm) **Great news!**

(2. 48 pm) Who’s in charge of the drinks?

(2. 49 pm) **Kiba.**

(2. 50 pm) You should remind him to get the drinks.

(2. 51 pm) **I know, I’ll text him.**

(2. 52 pm) When does the cactus arrive?

(2. 54 pm) **Tuesday, my place!**

(2. 55 pm) Great. I think she’ll like it.

(2. 56 pm) **Yeah I hope so!**

(2. 58 pm) You’re still talking to that guy, then?

(2. 59 pm) **You mean Gaara?**

(3. 01 pm) Yeah, that one.

(3. 03 pm) **We’re still talking. He’s great.**

(3. 05 pm) Cool.

(3. 06 pm) **You know you really don’t have to be jealous like that.**

(3. 07 pm) Jealous? Don’t be stupid.

(3. 08 pm) **I can tell that you’re pouting!**

(3. 09 pm) Fuck off. Don’t forget to text Kiba.

(3. 10 pm) **;)**

(3. 11 pm) **See you tomorrow!**

*

(11. 30 pm) **You didn’t tell me how it went!**

(11. 32 pm) _What?_

(11. 33 pm) **You and Kankuro cooking.**

(11. 35 pm) _Oh, it wasn’t that bad. He managed to cut his finger, though._

(11. 36 pm) **Cooking can be dangerous.**

(11. 38 pm) _It sure is._

(11. 41 pm) **I know you said it was a touchy subject, but like… Do you live alone with your siblings?**

(11. 43 pm) _We live with my uncle, he’s our only parent left._

(11. 44 pm) **Oh, alright.**

(11. 45 pm) _Usually he’s the one who does the cooking, but he wasn’t home today._

(11. 46 pm) **How is it like to live with your uncle?**

(11. 48 pm) _He’s ok. Better than my dad so I can’t complain._

(11. 51 pm) **What happened with your dad?**

(11. 52 pm) **If you don’t mind me asking.**

(11. 54 pm) _He died when I was 14._

(11. 55 pm) **Oh, I’m sorry…**

(11. 57 pm) _There’s nothing to be sorry about, he was a bastard. We’re better off without him._

(11. 59 pm) **I see. So your uncle is from your mother’s side?**

(12. 01 am) _Yeah, he was my mother’s brother._

(12. 02 am) _Shouldn’t you be sleeping?_

(12. 03 am) **Uh, yeah. Sorry, enough questions for today.**

(12. 05 am) _It’s alright, I wouldn’t tell you if it really bothered me._

(12. 06 am) _But I can’t reveal all my tragic backstory just now!_

(12. 08 am) **You’re right, we must cultivate the mystery…**

(12. 09 am) _Exactly._

(12. 11 am) **Good night, then. Talk to you tomorrow.**

(12. 12 am) _Good night Naruto._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a certain amount of cheesy, but I refuse to apologize.  
> Also TW sad childhood memories and depression, nothing too harsh but it's there.

**Naruto  
** _Gaara_  
Sasuke  
Sakura  
 _ **Kankuro**_

Monday

(9. 44 am) _My uncle is taking me hiking. Please send help._

(9. 46 am) **Oh, but that's great!**

(9. 47 am) _What part of "please send help" do you not understand?_

(9. 47 am) _This isn't great at all._

(9. 48 am) **What's wrong with hiking?**

(9. 50 am) _Everything. Me climbing hills, sweating, stumbling on rocks, wishing I stayed at home._

(9. 51 am) **I really don't want to be rude, but...**

(9. 52 am) **Do you even leave your home? At all?**

(9. 54 am) _Not when I can avoid it._

(9. 55 am) _He says it'll be good for me to take some fresh air._

(9. 56 am) **Maybe he's not wrong...**

(9. 59 am) _Look, it's not like I spend all my time locked up in my room. I take some fresh air in the garden, there's all the air I need down there._

(10. 02 am) **When was the last time you left your home?**

(10. 04 am) _You sound like Temari right now._

(10. 05 am) _Just because I stayed at home for nearly two months doesn't mean I need to go hiking!_

(10. 06 am) **TWO MONTHS?!**

(10. 06 am) **Dude! Seriously?**

(10. 08 am) _Why is everybody yelling at me????? I'm not hurting anyone by staying in the house!_

(10. 09 am) **But you need to get out! I'd lose my mind if I were you.**

(10. 11 am) _Naruto, I have severe anxiety and agoraphobia. You can add that to my list of issues._

(10. 12 am) **I'm not making a list of your issues.**

(10. 13 am) **Listen, I understand that you feel safer at home. But I really think you should go hiking with your uncle.**

(10. 15 am) _What for? Hiking only brings me unnecessary stress and sore feet._

(10. 16 am) _Besides, I tend to cause catastrophes when I go out._

(10. 18 am) **You won't cause any catastrophe, and you won't meet a lot of people either. It's not like he's taking you to a festival.**

(10. 19 am) **What's the worst thing that could happen?**

(10. 20 am) _Uh, I could fall off a cliff and die?_

(10. 21 am) _Or Yashamaru could fall off a cliff and die and there won't be anything I can do to stop him?_

(10. 23 am) **Gaara. No one's gonna die.**

(10. 24 am) _Well, you don't know that._

(10. 26 am) **Don't you want to spend time with your uncle? Maybe he's worried about you never leaving the house and not seeing anyone.**

(10. 27 am) _This isn't exactly new, you know. I've been like this for years._

(10. 28 am) _But I think maybe he feels guilty for not spending more time with us. With me._

(10. 30 am) **Then just go! I'm sure you could even enjoy it.**

(10. 31 am) **And when you come back home you'll be proud of yourself.**

(10. 32 am) _Yeah._

(10. 34 am) **Plus, nature helps with depression. There are studies about that.**

(10. 37 am) _So you just decided to add depression to the list, then?_

(10. 39 am) **As I said, there is no list.**

(10. 40 am) **And I don't need you to spell it out for me, I know a depressed guy when I see one.**

(10. 40 am) **Like, I dated one for a while.**

(10. 42 am) _Right._

(10. 43 am) **Just go hiking, it'll be fun. When are you supposed to leave?**

(10. 45 am) _This afternoon. Kankuro offered to help me packing, I think he's way too happy to see me go for someone who can't cook at all._

(10. 46 am) **He'll be even happier when you come back.**

(10. 47 am) **How long is it going to be?**

(10. 49 am) _We should be back by Thursday._

(10. 50 am) **Come on, it's not that long.**

(10. 52 am) _I still have some time to think about it._

(10. 53 am) **Alright, tell me when you make up your mind!**

*

(11. 38 am) _**Are you actually packing????**_

(11. 40 am) _Maybe._

(11. 41 am) _**Wow!!!! You're doing it!!!**_

(11. 43 am) _I am already regretting this decision._

(11. 44 am) _**I can't believe you're (almost) willingly getting out of your comfort zone.**_

(11. 45 am) _Ok I've changed my mind, I'm staying._

(11. 46 am) _**Oh no you're not. I'm coming to help you.**_

(11. 47 am) _This isn't a good idea._

(11. 48 am) _**Don't be so scared, everything will be just fine.**_

(11. 49 am) _That's easy for you to say._

(11. 50 am) _**I know, but I'm 100% sure it's going to be good for you.**_

(11. 52 am) _You all seem to know what's good for me better than myself._

(11. 54 am) **_That's not what I meant..._**

(11. 55 am) _I know. Sorry._

(11. 56 am) _**No one's forcing you, you know.**_

(11. 57 am) _**If you really don't feel like doing it you can just stay.**_

(11. 58 am) _I know, but I think I want to prove something to myself._

(12. 00 pm) _**Yikes! I'm really proud of you little bro.**_

(12. 01 pm) _Are you going to help me or not? I'm almost finished._

(12. 02 pm) _**Shit, on my way!**_

(12. 03 pm) _And lend me a lighter or two._

(12. 03 pm) _**Anything else?**_

(12. 04 pm) _Nope. Hurry._

*

(2. 03 pm) _So, I am leaving the house._

(2. 06 pm) **Great!! Look at you go!**

(2. 07 pm) _Stop making fun of my distress._

(2. 08 pm) **I would never make fun of you.**

(2. 09 pm) **I'm actually quite impressed. You overcame your anxiety!**

(2. 10 pm) _Yeah, for now._

(2. 11 pm) **I'm sure you're gonna be ok. Personally I'd like to go hiking instead of being stuck in class.**

(2. 12 pm) **Maybe next time I'll come with you!**

(2. 13 pm) _If I ever see you one day, I refuse to go hiking. Categorically._

(2. 15 pm) **Fine, I'll take you to a karaoke instead.**

(2. 16 pm) _Why do I keep talking to you?_

(2. 17 pm) **Don't ask me, I have no idea.**

(2. 17 pm) **But you said you enjoyed it ;)**

(2. 18 pm) _I'm already being scolded for texting so I guess I'll have to go through this alone..._

(2. 20 pm) **Oh, ok. Good luck then, you can do it!**

(2. 21 pm) _I'm not so sure._

(2. 22 pm) **Hush, just focus on what you're doing. And if you ever feel down, you can always text me.**

(2. 23 pm) _Thanks..._

(2. 24 pm) **No problem.**

*

Tuesday

(3. 35 pm) **How's hiking going?**

(4. 46 pm) **Gaara? Did you really fall off a cliff?**

*

(6. 18 pm) _Not that bad. But I have zero signal, sorry._

(6. 19 pm) _Still alive, though._

(6. 21 pm) **You freaked me out! Glad to know you're well.**

(6. 25 pm) _I'm sure you'd be desperate if I ever disappeared in a hiking accident._

(6. 27 pm) **Of course I would. Please don't disappear.**

(6. 30 pm) _I literally don't know what to say to this._

(6. 31 pm) **Uh, nothing special.**

(6. 33 pm) **By the way, this little guy arrived today:**

(6. 36 pm) _Nice! Mine are way smaller._

(6. 37 pm) **I didn't expect it to be that big, but it's rather pretty.**

(6. 40 pm) _I hope Sakura will like it._

(6. 41 pm) **I'm sure she will!**

(6. 43 pm) _Got to go, talk to you later if I don't die._

(6. 45 pm) **You better not. Later!**

*

"team 7" groupchat

(6. 50 pm) **Guys, I need help.**

(6. 52 pm) What did you do?

(6. 54 pm) **I may have fucked up.**

(6. 55 pm) WHAT DID YOU DO?!

(6. 56 pm) **It's about Gaara! I think I freaked him out!**

(6. 57 pm) Not that again.

(6. 59 pm) What do you mean you freaked him out?

(7. 01 pm) Did you confess your crush already?

(7. 02 pm) **It's not a crush!**

(7. 03 pm) It really looks like a crush.

(7. 04 pm) **It's not!!!**

(7. 05 pm) It SO is a crush. I knew it.

(7. 06 pm) **You know nothing.**

(7. 07 pm) Ok but you didn't answer my question.

(7. 08 pm) **I didn't confess anything!**

(7. 09 pm) **Just. Idk.**

(7. 11 pm) Naruto, dear, we're going to need a little more than that.

(7. 12 pm) Talk!

(7. 15 pm) **Alright. He's gone hiking for a few days. And I hadn't heard from him in a while, he wasn't answering my texts, so I was worried.**

(7. 16 pm) Cute.

(7. 17 pm) **You shut up.**

(7. 18 pm) **And he made a joke about me being desperate if he ever disappeared in an accident.**

(7. 19 pm) **And I said of course I'd be desperate, please don't disappear.**

(7. 20 pm) God.

(7. 21 pm) You're being so cheesy, and for what?

(7. 22 pm) **I DON'T KNOW.**

(7. 23 pm) What did he say?

(7. 24 pm) **NOTHING.**

(7. 24 pm) **He said he didn't know what to say to this.**

(7. 25 pm) **Was it too much?**

(7. 26 pm) Well...

(7. 26 pm) It was.

(7. 27 pm) **Shit.**

(7. 27 pm) Why would you say that? 

(7. 28 pm) **Because it's true? We're friends now, I'd be sad if he had an accident, it's not that weird!**

(7. 29 pm) You've known the guy for a week.

(7. 30 pm) **So what?**

(7. 31 pm) A week is really early to develop a crush.

(7. 32 pm) **Oh come on, I had a crush on Sasuke after 3 minutes of meeting him.**

(7. 32 pm) **And I'm not even talking about Itachi.**

(7. 33 pm) Sweet.

(7. 34 pm) Wait, what about Itachi??????

(7. 35 pm) **And it's not even a crush oh my god!!!!**

(7. 36 pm) Ok but you actually met Sasuke, you've never seen that guy.

(7. 37 pm) May I remind you that you're still not absolutely sure he's not an old pervert?

(7. 38 pm) **I know he's not, ok?**

(7. 38 pm) **What do I do now?**

(7. 39 pm) You leave him alone for a while and try not to fall in love with a stranger you've only talked to for a week.

(7. 40 pm) And then you're going to have a conversation with me about my brother.

(7. 41 pm) **Oooops dinner's ready, got to go!**

(7. 41 pm) Come back here you coward.

(7. 45 pm) You can't run forever, I'll catch you tomorrow.

*

Wednesday

(11. 45 am) _I have to admit that the view is pretty nice:_

(11. 47 am) **Woah!! That's SO cool!**

(11. 50 am) _Pretty cool yeah. I might stop complaining._

(11. 51 am) **Are you enjoying yourself?**

(11. 53 am) _Actually, yeah._

(11. 54 am) _I'm still sweating and stumbling on stuff all the time, but otherwise it's not totally unpleasant._

(11. 56 am) **I told you!**

(11. 57 am) _How are you doing? When's the birthday party?_

(11. 59 am) **It's Friday night. And uh I was forced to confess my "crush" on Itachi to Sasuke and now he's sulking.**

(12. 02 pm) _Is he jealous?_

(12. 04 pm) **I think his ego hasn't recovered from the fact that Itachi has that effect on everyone.**

(12. 05 pm) **But I'm not worried, he'll be fine. And we still have a surprise to organize together.**

(12. 06 pm) _Only now he won't let you bake cakes with his brother._

(12. 08 pm) **He has to, otherwise he's the one who'll have to bake them.**

(12. 11 pm) _Smart._

(12. 13 pm) **I can't stop staring at this pic you sent and honestly there's nothing I wouldn't give to swim in that sea right now.**

(12. 16 pm) _We're going down to the sea at the moment, I can't wait._

(12. 17 pm) **Is it far from where you live?**

(12. 19 pm) _It's a bit far on foot, but there's a bus that can drive you here._

(12. 20 pm) **You're so lucky. I want to go there.**

(12. 22 pm) _You'll have to visit me, then._

(12. 23 pm) **I'd love to.**

(12. 25 pm) _For real?_

(12. 26 pm) **Of course, for real!**

(12. 29 pm) _I'll think about that._

(12. 30 pm) **It doesn't have to be tomorrow, but think about it!**

(12. 30 pm) **Got to go, lunch-time. See you!**

(12. 32 pm) _Later._

*

(11. 28 pm) **Hey, Gaara?**

(11. 30 pm) _Yes?_

(11. 33 pm) **Er, I just hope I didn't freak you out. Y'know, when I said I didn't want you to disappear, or that I'd like to visit you.**

(11. 34 pm) _You didn't._

(11. 35 pm) **Ok. Cool.**

(11. 37 pm) _I was just surprised. And I told you I'm not good at relationships._

(11. 38 pm) **Right...**

(11. 40 pm) _I'm sorry I had such a shitty reaction._

(11. 41 pm) _If I'm being honest, I don't want you to disappear either._

(11. 42 pm) **Well, the risks of me falling off a cliff are pretty low.**

(11. 42 pm) _I'm not talking about you falling off a cliff._

(11. 43 pm) _You know what I mean._

(11. 44 pm) **I won't disappear.**

(11. 45 pm) _I know it's stupid, you've only been here for a week or so._

(11. 47 pm) _But it's actually nice, talking to you. Makes me feel like I have a friend._

(11. 49 pm) **Of course you have a friend!**

(11. 50 pm) _I should thank you for keeping up with me despite my terrible communication skills._

(11. 51 pm) **"Terrible" is a bit much, I think.**

(11. 53 pm) _And thank you for telling me to get out of my house. It was a good idea._

(11. 54 pm) **No problem!**

(11. 55 pm) _Sorry, I keep talking but you must be tired._

(11. 56 pm) **Well I think you've never talked so openly before, I don't want to interrupt!**

(11. 58 pm) _I think it's enough confessions for today._

(12. 00 am) **Careful, you're becoming soft!**

(12. 01 am) _Shut up. Go to sleep._

(12. 02 am) **Right, whatever you say, softie.**

(12. 03 am) _Good night._

(12. 04 am) **Good night Gaara ♥**

(12. 05 am) _Are we sending hearts now?_

(12. 05 am) _This relationship is moving too fast!_

(12. 06 am) **♥ Sleep well ♥**

(12. 07 am) _♥♥♥ You're an asshole ♥♥♥_

(12. 07 am) ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **But you like me** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

(12. 08 am) _BYE._

*

Thursday

(10. 24 am) _**Heyyyy are you coming back today?**_

(10. 27 am) _Yes, we'll be here in two hours._

(10. 28 am) _**Awesome! So how was your trip?**_

(10. 35 am) _Can we really call this a trip? We didn't go that far._

(10. 36 am) _**Coming from someone who usually goes from his bed to the garden...**_

(10. 39 am) _Fuck you._

(10. 42 am) _**No but really, how was it?**_

(10. 45 am) _It was nice. I'm exhausted._

(10. 46 am) _**Did you have a good time?**_

(10. 50 am) _I won't do it every month, but yeah it was fine._

(10. 51 am) _**Awesome!!!! I'm so proud of you!**_

(10. 53 am) _Thanks. How was it at home?_

(10. 54 am) _**Same as usual. Temari has a lot of work to do, I haven't seen her much.**_

(10. 55 am) _ **I kinda miss you man.**_

(10. 59 am) _How sweet. Did you water my plants?_

(11. 02 am) _**'Course I did. And I have a surprise for you!**_

(11. 03 am) _What kind of surprise?_

(11. 04 am) **_Just a lil' something to celebrate your return. From my garden._**

(11. 06 am) _I should leave more often if you miss me that much._

(11. 07 am) _Yashamaru says I'd walk a lot faster if I stopped texting so, see you in a bit._

(11. 09 am) _**See ya!**_

*

(2. 14 pm) _I'm home!_

(2. 16 pm) **Hey that's great! Are you happy to be back?**

(2. 17 pm) _So happy. I'm laying on my bed right now and I've missed it so bad._

(2. 19 pm) **I thought you were insomniac?**

(2. 20 pm) _I am, but I still happen to sleep a bit sometimes._

(2. 21 pm) _Plus, even when I don't sleep I spend a lot of time in bed._

(2. 22 pm) _PLUS, try being insomniac in a tent, on the ground! It's a nightmare._

(2. 23 pm) **You're such a princess.**

(2. 24 pm) _I just like to be comfortable!_

(2. 25 pm) **Are you going to stay at home for the next two months, then?**

(2. 26 pm) _I don't think so, I'll try to go out now and then._

(2. 27 pm) _The problem is I'm afraid to meet too many people, I can't enter shops or stuff like that._

(2. 29 pm) **Try to just go for a short walk, then?**

(2. 30 pm) _Yeah, I'll do that. My uncle says he'll go with me if I want._

(2. 31 pm) **Cool! Are you happy with your progress?**

(2. 33 pm) _I am._

(2. 34 pm) **As you should!**

(2. 37 pm) _Ok, Kankuro brought some of his homegrown weed to "celebrate my return" so I'll stay away from my phone for a while._

(2. 39 pm) **Why?? Kankuro really is the coolest guy in town!**

(2. 41 pm) _To avoid saying half-incoherent stuff that I might regret later. Bye ♥_

(2. 42 pm) **BUT**

(2. 43 pm) **Fiiiiiine, have fun ♥**

*

(4. 06 pm) _Coolest guy in town says hi ;)_

(4. 09 pm) **OH MY GOD HI IS THAT YOU?!**

(4. 10 pm) _Yup. Gaara's fast asleep rn, poor boy._

(4. 11 pm) **Your makeup is incredible, man.**

(4. 12 pm) **Oh right, can't hurt him to finally get some sleep.**

(4. 14 pm) _Thx! Yeah, gonna leave you though bc he'll kill me when he sees I've been texting you..._

(4. 15 pm) _Bye!!_

(4. 16 pm) **Yeah, probably... Bye Kankuro!**

*

(7. 44 pm) _OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!_

(7. 46 pm) _**Hey sleeping beauty, wassup?**_

(7. 47 pm) _WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU TEXT HIM????!_

(7. 49 pm) _**Relax, I just told your crush that you were sleeping, that's all!**_

(7. 50 pm) _HES NOT MY CRUSH I'LL KILL YOU_

(7. 52 pm) _**Can you stop screaming? It's nothing, chill.**_

(7. 53 pm) _DO NOT. TELL ME TO CHILL._

(7. 54 pm) _Who gave you the right to go through my phone?!_

(7. 56 pm) _**I didn't go through your phone! Like, I swear I didn't read all your messages or anything.**_

(7. 57 pm) _You better not._

(7. 58 pm) _ **I wouldn't do that! I just sent my selfie dude seriously, relax.**_

(7. 59 pm) _**I took your phone for one minute and then I put it down, honest.**_

(8. 01 pm) _Well don't do it again! Have you heard about the concept of privacy?_

(8. 02 pm) _**Fiiine, got it.**_

(8. 02 pm) _**You should change your password though.**_

(8. 04 pm) _Already have._

(8. 05 pm) _ **I have to say that even though I didn't go through all your texts...**_

(8. 05 pm) _**I saw the heart emojis, Gaara. Saw them with mine eyes.**_

(8. 07 pm) _Ok that's it I'm coming down to murder you._

(8. 08 pm) _**Don't you dare!**_

*

(9. 35 pm) _I'm very sorry for my dumbass brother._

(9. 38 pm) **Don't be, he's fun! I love his style.**

(9. 38 pm) **Did you sleep well?**

(9. 39 pm) _He's just a goth idiot but I think he won't go through my texts again, hopefully._

(9. 40 pm) _Yes, but somehow I'm still tired..._

(9. 42 pm) **What did you do to him?**

(9. 43 pm) _I threatened to poison him, nothing special._

(9. 44 pm) **I see, you must have a lot of fun in this household! I'm being very serious.**

(9. 46 pm) _Well, it's not always been that great, but now we're fine._

(9. 49 pm) **Am I allowed to ask questions about that touchy subject?**

(9. 51 pm) _Go ahead._

(9. 53 pm) **How was it before? Like, when your dad was around?**

(9. 56 pm) _Not great at all._

(9. 57 pm) _See, my mom died after giving birth to me, and my dad never really wanted me, so..._

(9. 58 pm) **I'm really sorry...**

(10. 00 pm) _It's alright. It's just that he didn't really left me joyful childhood memories._

(10. 01 pm) _He basically considered I was to blame for my mother's death and made sure I blamed myself as well._

(10. 05 pm) _Er, sorry for oversharing..._

(10. 06 pm) **Don't! You're not oversharing. I just have no idea what to say...**

(10. 07 pm) **That's horrible. I'm so sorry.**

(10. 07 pm) **I understand why you're better off without him.**

(10. 09 pm) _Yeah..._

(10. 09 pm) _Sometimes I feel bad for thinking that, but everything's way better now that he's gone._

(10. 10 pm) _Even my relationship with my brother and sister has never been so good._

(10. 12 pm) **Really? They seem nice, though.**

(10. 15 pm) _They are. Only, when I was a kid we barely knew each other._

(10. 16 pm) _They were my father's favorites and I wasn't allowed to play with them, my uncle took care of me._

(10. 18 pm) **Wow, shitty parenting at its finest.**

(10. 21 pm) _Indeed. I was really jealous of them, and they were kind of scared of me because of my shitty mental health._

(10. 22 pm) _So it's only been a few years since I discovered brotherly affection..._

(10. 25 pm) **Yeah, makes sense.**

(10. 26 pm) **I'm sorry you had to endure all this. It's so unfair.**

(10. 28 pm) _Yeah..._

(10. 28 pm) _Thank you for listening to my depressing backstory._

(10. 29 pm) **Anytime. I know I talk a lot of shit, but I'm actually good at listening sometimes!**

(10. 30 pm) _You are. Thanks, really._

(10. 31 pm) _I'm going to sleep now because I haven't recovered yet, talk to you tomorrow._

(10. 33 pm) **Ok, good night then ♥**

(10. 34 pm) _Seriously, what's with the hearts?_

(10. 35 pm) **I'm sending love and affection, you're not allowed to protest!**

(10. 36 pm) _You're so cheesy._

(10. 36 pm) **Shush, you'll get used to them!**

(10. 37 pm) **Sleep well Gaara ♥**

(10. 38 pm) _You too._

(10. 38 pm) **Where's my heart emoji??**

(10. 39 pm) _You too ♥*_

(10. 40 pm) **:) ♥**

*

Friday

(11. 16 am) **Today's the day!**

(11. 18 am) _Oh right, Sakura's birthday. Hope she likes her cactus!_

(11. 19 am) **Hope so, but that's not the most important event of the day.**

(11. 20 am) _What's the most important event of the day, then?_

(11. 22 am) **Obviously it's me spending the afternoon baking cakes with Itachi, remember?**

(11. 23 am) _Oh that's right, the hot brother. You must be excited._

(11. 25 am) **I am, I feel privileged.**

(11. 28 am) _Remember you have to pay attention to the baking, though._

(11. 30 am) **Sure. Don't worry, I won't get distracted.**

(11. 31 am) _I don't think I believe you._

(11. 34 am) **You sound like Sasuke...**

(11. 35 am) **Really though, I'm not madly in love with his brother or anything. Mostly I find him super intimidating.**

(11. 37 am) _That's too bad, I thought it'd be funny if you dated both._

(11. 38 am) _Like, you tried Sasuke, and now you could try the premium version._

(11. 40 am) **PREMIUM VERSIONJSJSG**

(11. 41 am) **Oh my god, I laughed too hard and everyone's staring at me now.**

(11. 41 am) _Oops, sorry._

(11. 43 am) **I'm lucky it's Kakashi's day so he doesn't mind.**

(11. 44 am) _Who's that?_

(11. 46 am) **One of the teachers, the chill one.**

(11. 49 am) _You're lucky then. I wouldn't like you to end up in trouble because of me._

(11. 50 am) _Though maybe you shouldn't be texting while you're in class._

(11. 52 am) **That's easy for you to say, you're home-schooled!**

(11. 53 am) _Precisely._

(11. 55 am) **Ok I've just been scolded, I'll talk to you later.**

(11. 56 am) _Alright, have fun with the hot brother this afternoon._

(11. 57 am) **Oh I will!**

*

(2. 06 pm) Ino wants me to help with decoration so I won't be at home.

(2. 07 pm) Don't leer at my brother while I'm away!

(2. 10 pm) **I can't make that promise...**

(2. 12 pm) You creep.

(2. 13 pm) **Now don't be jealous, you know I like you more!**

(2. 14 pm) Liar. Go bake your cakes.

(2. 16 pm) **I'm on my way! See you.**

*

Saturday

(0. 04 am) **Soooooo Sakura loved her cactus!!**

(0. 07 am) _Oh, really? That's great!_

(0. 09 am) **She was surprised that Sasuke and I could think of such a nice present...**

(0. 10 am) **So we had to tell her it was actually your idea. Now she likes you I think.**

(0. 11 am) _Oh, I'm very flattered._

(0. 12 am) _Are you still at the party?_

(0. 14 am) **I am. I think I'm a bit drunk.**

(0. 15 am) _Well, as long as you don't throw up in an inapproriate place..._

(0. 16 am) **Oh no, I'm good. Just a bit tired, so it doesn't help.**

(0. 17 am) _I'm sure a whole afternoon of baking makes you really tired._

(0. 18 am) **It does! We baked so many cakes!**

(0. 20 am) _And how did it go?_

(0. 21 am) **Well, not terribly wrong.**

(0. 22 am) **I ruined the first two cakes, Itachi was this close to give up on me.**

(0. 24 am) _I assume you ruined your chance of seducing him, then._

(0. 25 am) **I wasn't trying to seduce him!**

(0. 26 am) **But yeah he helped me and at last we managed to make everything right.**

(0. 28 am) _That's great, I'm very proud of you._

(0. 29 am) **I know you're just being sarcastic but thanks.**

(0. 31 am) _No really, this is an accomplishment._

(0. 32 am) **It is! And the party is a success.**

(0. 33 am) _You did a good job._

(0. 35 am) **Yeah. I'm going to dance now otherwise I might fall asleep on the couch.**

(0. 36 am) _Ok, enjoy yourself!_

(0. 36 am) **Thanks ♥**

*

(2. 28 am) **Gaaaaaaaaraaaa!!!!!**

(2. 29 am) _What???_

(2. 31 am) **I knew youd be awake!**

(2. 33 am) _Well, of course I am. What's the matter?_

(2. 36 am) **Nothig. Yu're such a good friend ♥**

(2. 37 am) _Oh my god, are you drunk-texting me?!_

(2. 39 am) **Possibly. Just thought Id tell you that.**

(2. 41 am) _This is hilarious. Please go on._

(2. 43 am) **Dont make fun of me:!**

(2. 44 am) **Im jus realy grateful youre there somehow** ♥

(2. 46 am) _Oh dear, I can't even make fun of you, this is so sweet._

(2. 47 am) ♥♥♥♥♥

(2. 48 am) _You're going to be so embarrassed when you wake up and look back at this conversation._

(2. 50 am) **Nevermind!**

(2. 51 am) **Good night Gaara ♥**

(2. 52 am) _Good night, Naruto. Get some rest. ♥_

*

(12. 06 pm) **Uh, I'm just slightly embarrassed.**

(12. 08 pm) _Slightly? Not so bad, then._

(12. 11 pm) **I just hope I wasn't too annoying.**

(12. 13 pm) _You weren't. That was adorable._

(12. 14 pm) **Adorable?**

(12. 15 pm) _And slightly ridiculous. But it made me laugh._

(12. 17 pm) **Oh, good!**

(12. 18 pm) _How do you feel? Did you just wake up?_

(12. 19 pm) **Yup. Headache. Stomach ache.**

(12. 21 pm) _I see. Drink lots of water, there's nothing else to do._

(12. 22 pm) **Yeah I'll do that, if I can get on my feet.**

(12. 24 pm) _Be strong, you can do it._

(12. 38 pm) **Uhhhhh my head is spinning...**

(12. 40 pm) **Ok I'll just put down my phone for a while.**

(12. 41 pm) _Yeah you better._

(12. 41 pm) _Talk to you later, just rest!_

*

"team 7" groupchat

(3. 15 pm) **Guys!**

(3. 20 pm) What?

(3. 22 pm) Hey there, how hungover do you feel?

(3. 25 pm) **Very hungover. But I've got something to tell you!**

(3. 27 pm) If you're going to tell us how much you love us and are glad we're friends, you already did last night.

(3. 29 pm) **Yeah, and you didn't deserve my declaration.**

(3. 30 pm) What is it?

(3. 33 pm) **He said I was adorable...**

(3. 35 pm) Who?

(3. 36 pm) **Have a guess.**

(3. 38 pm) Hope it's not Itachi.

(3. 39 pm) **Dude, wtf is wrong with you?! Of course it's not Itachi!**

(3. 41 pm) Gaara?

(3. 42 pm) **Yes!!**

(3. 43 pm) How sweet.

(3. 45 pm) Did you also tell him how much you liked him when you were drunk?

(3. 48 pm) **.................Maybe.**

(3. 50 pm) Jesus, I thought we told you to stop being cheesy!

(3. 51 pm) **I know!**

(3. 52 pm) And he said you were adorable?

(3. 54 pm) **Well, he said it was adorable.**

(3. 55 pm) That's not the same.

(3. 56 pm) **Why do you have to ruin everything?**

(3. 58 pm) I don't know, why do you want him to call you adorable so bad?

(3. 59 pm) Because he has a crush on that guy, I thought we'd been through this already.

(4. 02 pm) **I don't have a crush!**

(4. 03 pm) Of course you do, just face it.

(4. 05 pm) **But I can't! I don't even know if**

(4. 05 pm) **Uh nevermind.**

(4. 06 pm) If what?

(4. 07 pm) If he'd be interested in you, right?

(4. 08 pm) You mean, if he likes boys?

(4. 10 pm) Maybe you should have that conversation.

(4. 11 pm) Right, there's no other way to find out for sure.

(4. 12 pm) And you do want to find out.

(4. 13 pm) Of course he does. I'm sure he's been thinking about it for a while.

(4. 15 pm) **Leave me alone!**

(4. 16 pm) You're the one who came to us!

(4. 17 pm) **Ok, but I can't just ask him!**

(4. 18 pm) **"Hey Gaara, is there any chance you might be a little gay?"**

(4. 20 pm) Obviously you'd be more subtle than that.

(4. 21 pm) **Sakura, when have I ever been subtle?**

(4. 22 pm) Good question, when has he ever been subtle?

(4. 23 pm) **You shut your mouth.**

(4. 25 pm) It's really not that hard. Just ask if he's ever dated anyone? Or been in love?

(4. 27 pm) That's a bit direct, isn't it?

(4. 28 pm) Still better than Naruto's idea. But if you have any other suggestion, please do speak!

(4. 29 pm) Oh no I don't, I'm just here to criticize his terrible flirting skills.

(4. 30 pm) **IM NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!!**

(4. 31 pm) Right. Naruto, do what I said.

(4. 32 pm) **Alright, I'll try! If it doesn't work I'm blaming you.**

(4. 33 pm) I can live with that. 

*

(6. 15 pm) **Hey, can I ask you something?**

(6. 48 pm) **Gaara?**

(8. 20 pm) **Are you alright????????**

(8. 32 pm) _Sorry, don't feel like talking now. Tomorrow._

(8. 34 pm) **Oh, right. Hope you're ok.**

(8. 35 pm) **Take care.**

*

Sunday

(10. 48 pm) _Hi._

(10. 50 pm) **Hey, how are you?**

(10. 51 pm) _Better. Sorry about yesterday..._

(10. 53 pm) **What happened?**

(10. 55 pm) _Nothing special, really. Just my depression giving me a particularly hard time._

(10. 56 pm) **Oh, ok.**

(10. 57 pm) _I'm sorry, couldn't talk to anyone._

(10. 59 pm) **That's fine, I understand.**

(11. 01 pm) _You're not upset?_

(11. 02 pm) **Of course not! I was just worried.**

(11. 03 pm) _Sorry..._

(11. 04 pm) **Stop saying you're sorry, it's alright!**

(11. 05 pm) **Are you sure you're ok now?**

(11. 07 pm) _Yeah, I'm fine._

(11. 08 pm) _You wanted to ask me something?_

(11. 10 pm) **Oh, uh, yeah.**

(11. 11 pm) **Well, it's not that important, you know.**

(11. 12 pm) _Go ahead._

(11. 14 pm) **I'm not sure it's a good idea...**

(11. 15 pm) _Why not?_

(11. 16 pm) **It's a bit personal.**

(11. 17 pm) _Just ask your question!_

(11. 18 pm) **Fine! But you don't have to answer if you don't want to.**

(11. 19 pm) _I know, come on._

(11. 20 pm) **Well, uh...**

(11. 21 pm) **Have you ever been, like, in love with someone?**

(11. 23 pm) _In love?_

(11. 24 pm) _Er, no. Never been in love._

(11. 25 pm) **Oh, alright.**

(11. 26 pm) _Why are you asking?_

(11. 28 pm) **No reason, just wondering.**

(11. 29 pm) _You wouldn't lie to me now, would you?_

(11. 30 pm) **I wouldn't!**

(11. 31 pm) _Hmm, fine._

(11. 32 pm) _What is it like, then?_

(11. 33 pm) **What, to be in love?**

(11. 34 pm) _Yeah._

(11. 36 pm) **Uh, well... You don't really know when it happens, but one day you realize it's there.**

(11. 37 pm) **Like, you really look forward to seeing that person that you like, you want to tell them everything.**

(11. 38 pm) **You get excited when they talk to you, you just smile like an idiot when they say something funny, that sort of stuff.**

(11. 40 pm) _Oh, I see._

(11. 41 pm) _Have you been in love with anyone before Sasuke?_

(11. 42 pm) **No, not really. Sasuke was something else entirely.**

(11. 44 pm) _And after Sasuke?_

(11. 47 pm) **Well...**

(11. 48 pm) **I don't really know. Maybe.**

(11. 49 pm) _Maybe?_

(11. 51 pm) **Yeah, maybe.**

(11. 52 pm) **Uh, I'm going to sleep now, talk to you tomorrow!**

(11. 54 pm) _Right, good night then._

(11. 55 pm) **Good night!**

(11. 56 pm) _No heart emoji this time?_

(11. 57 pm) **Sorry. Sleep well ♥**

(11. 58 pm) _You too. ♥_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my fellow French readers if you're here yes the pic Gaara sent when he was hiking is la dune du Pilat bc as we all know Suna is actually Arcachon it's time we tell the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting gayer

**Naruto**  
_Gaara_  
Sasuke  
Sakura  
_**Kankuro  
**Temari_

Monday

(10. 02 am) _I know you're supposed to be in class, but there's something I want to ask you._

(10. 03 am) **Don't worry about that! Plus, we're having a break right now.**

(10. 03 am) **What is it?**

(10. 04 am) _It's a bit intrusive and I know it's a stupid question, but..._

(10. 05 am) **I think I know what your question is. But go on.**

(10. 06 am) _I'm sorry, you can tell me to fuck off anytime if that's inappropriate or something._

(10. 07 am) **Come on!**

(10. 08 am) _Fine._

(10. 09 am) _Well, I think we've established the fact that you're into boys, right?_

(10. 10 am) **Me? What in the world gave you this idea?**

(10. 11 am) **Was it because I told you all about my unhappy infatuation with a certain edgy boy?**

(10. 12 am) **Or, perhaps, was it me pining over the edgy boy's older brother that gave me away?**

(10. 13 am) _Shush. Ok but, are you like, 100% into boys? Or into girls as well?_

(10. 13 am) _Or you don't really care? I don't know._

(10. 15 am) **I am 100% into boys. Blokes. Men only.**

(10. 16 am) _Right._

(10. 16 am) **Gay. Very gay.**

(10. 17 am) _Got it._

(10. 17 am) **Extremely homosexual.**

(10. 18 am) _Jesus Christ! You're impossible._

(10. 19 am) _Alright, that's what I get for wanting to clarify something that was already pretty clear, I guess._

(10. 20 am) **Sorry, I'm just messing with you! Why did you ask?**

(10. 21 am) _'Cause I wanted to know... how you found out?_

(10. 22 am) **Ah, there we are.**

(10. 23 am) _Sorry, I know this is stupid, but..._

(10. 23 am) _Remember I'm terrible at relationships._

(10. 25 am) **The thing is, I don't really know.**

(10. 26 am) **It's just, one day you find yourself looking a bit too intently at one of your classmates, y'know.**

(10. 27 am) **And for me, it appeared the classmate I was looking at was a boy, and that's it.**

(10. 28 am) _Right. I don't have classmates._

(10. 29 am) **Uh, neighbors? People you see on TV?**

(10. 30 am) _Yeah, I don't know._

(10. 31 am) **Is this you having doubts about your potential sexuality?!**

(10. 32 am) _Uh, well._

(10. 33 am) _I mean, yeah? I guess? God, I have no idea._

(10. 35 am) **It's a bit tricky since you said you've never been in love.**

(10. 36 am) **But, if I may give you my opinion...**

(10. 37 am) _You may. Please, do!_

(10. 38 am) **I think that if you're having doubts, that's already part of the answer...**

(10. 39 am) _How?_

(10. 40 am) **Well, if you were 100% straight, you'd think 'Could I possibly be gay? Ew, no!' and that'd be it.**

(10. 41 am) **But if you're thinking 'Could I possibly be gay? I don't know? I'm not sure? Maybe?' well my dear old friend, do I have some news for you...**

(10. 43 am) _Oh my god. I think you might be right._

(10. 44 am) _The thing is, all this can only be mere theory since I barely talk to anyone in real life._

(10. 45 am) **True, but you can still be theoretically gay.**

(10. 47 am) _I might need a little more time to think about this._

(10. 48 am) **Sure! I mean, you don't have to know for sure right now, it's ok to not have a clear answer yet.**

(10. 50 am) _Yeah, ok._

(10. 51 am) _Thanks for your help, and sorry again..._

(10. 52 am) **Don't apologize! I don't mind at all.**

(10. 53 am) **I'll answer all your gay questions :)**

(10. 54 am) _Ahah, alright. Thanks ♥_

(10. 55 am) **I knew you'd get used to the hearts! ♥**

*

"team 7" groupchat

(11. 01 am) **I have very good reasons to believe that Gaara is, at least theoretically, not heterosexual!**

(11. 04 am) Now is not the time, Naruto. Do you ever pay attention to what Iruka says?

(11. 06 am) **Not really.**

(11. 07 am) What do you mean by 'at least theoretically' then?

(11. 09 am) **Well, I did what Sakura told me, turns out he's never been in love.**

(11. 10 am) **Which doesn't surprise me, to be honest. But he's having doubts now!**

(11. 11 am) Doubts?

(11. 12 am) **Yeah, like he asked me how I knew I was gay, says he's not sure what he is.**

(11. 14 am) I hope you told him you knew the second you laid eyes upon me.

(11. 17 am) **I'd hate to break your ego, but actually you weren't my first crush.**

(11. 18 am) I know you're lying.

(11. 19 am) He's not. His first crush was Kiba.

(11. 20 am) **SAKURA!!!!!!!!**

(11. 20 am) WHAT?

(11. 21 am) Kiba? Are you serious? Now I'm really hurt.

(11. 22 am) Chronologically, it was Kiba, then you, Itachi, Saï, and now Gaara.

(11. 23 am) **Will you please stop exposing me!! I trusted you!**

(11. 25 am) Come on, no secrets between us.

(11. 26 am) You had a crush on Saï? How come I never knew that?

(11. 27 am) **ANYWAY.**

(11. 27 am) **The point is: Gaara's not straight, even if he still doesn't know exactly how gay he is yet.**

(11. 28 am) So you stopped denying the fact that he's your crush, good.

(11. 29 am) **Yeah, well. There's no point fighting it, right?**

(11. 30 am) I still don't understand how you can have a crush on a guy you barely know.

(11. 31 am) I mean, the only information you have is: complicated family, no friends, likes plants.

(11. 32 am) **He also has severe depression and insomnia.**

(11. 33 am) I see. Seems like you have a type...

(11. 35 am) **Moody and depressed? Yeah I know, didn’t do it on purpose!**

(11. 36 am) Oh really, you're falling in love with another depressed loner?

(11. 37 am) Wow, thanks.

*Sasuke changed his name to Depressed Loner*

(11. 38 am) **I never said I was in love!!!!!!**

(11. 39 am) **You two are impossible. We'll talk later.**

(11. 41 am) Fine.

*

(6. 18 pm) _I need help._

(6. 21 pm) _**And you're asking me? Of all people?**_

(6. 22 pm) _Strange, I know. But you might be able to help me._

(6. 24 pm) _**Uh, right. What's the matter?**_

(6. 26 pm) _Promise you won't laugh._

(6. 27 pm) _**????? Ok, I promise.**_

(6. 29 pm) _Do you think I could be gay?_

(6. 30 pm) _**Excuse me what?????**_

(6. 31 pm) _You said you wouldn't laugh!_

(6. 32 pm) **_I'm not laughing I'm just????? Genuinely confused?_**

(6. 33 pm) _**Why are you asking ME? How could I know if you're gay?**_

(6. 35 pm) _Well, I don't know. You know me pretty well._

(6. 36 pm) _**Sure........... but I'm not in your head.**_

(6. 37 pm) _Yeah, fair enough. Forget it._

(6. 38 pm) _**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FORGET IT'??? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO?!**_

(6. 40 pm) _It's not a big deal, just forget it._

(6. 41 pm) _**Certainly not. Why do you think you're gay? How come you need to ask me? Is that because you really like that guy who texts you?**_

(6. 42 pm) _**What's his name again?**_

(6. 43 pm) _Naruto._

(6. 44 pm) _**Right, is that about him, then? I know it is. You were sending him hearts.**_

(6. 45 pm) _Drop it, I'm not telling you anything._

(6. 46 pm) **_Too late! You've said too much! Speak now!_**

(6. 47 pm) _**Do you fancy him?**_

(6. 48 pm) _We are not having this conversation right now._

(6. 49 pm) _**Oh yes we are.**_

(6. 49 pm) _**And we're having it face to face, I'm coming.**_

(6. 50 pm) _No!!!!! I don't want anyone to hear. Not now._

(6. 51 pm) **_Uh, fine. Then we're having this conversation now by texts and tomorrow morning face to face._**

(6. 52 pm) _There's nothing to say, I have no idea what I'm talking about!_

(6. 53 pm) _**How much do you fancy him?**_

(6. 54 pm) _I don't know..._

(6. 55 pm) **_Listen, I want you to know that I will always love you and support you no matter what. You know that, right?_**

(6. 56 pm) _Of course I know that..._

(6. 57 pm) _**Good. Then tell me.**_

(6. 58 pm) _I just know that I like him a lot, ok? Maybe it's just friendship, I wouldn't know._

(6. 59 pm) _But. Idk._

(7. 00 pm) **_But what?_**

(7. 01 pm) _Nothing._

(7. 02 pm) ** _Just spit it out!!!!!_**

(7. 04 pm) _Well. It's something he told me._

(7. 05 pm) _ **What did he tell you?**_

(7. 06 pm) _I asked him what it felt like. To be in love with someone._

(7. 07 pm) _**You did?!**_

(7. 08 pm) _Uh, yeah._

(7. 08 pm) _**And what did he say?**_

(7. 09 pm) _Well._

(7. 10 pm) _He said it makes you smile stupidly when the person that you like says something funny._

(7. 11 pm) _That you get really excited when they talk to you, that you want to tell them everything and you really look forward to seeing them..._

(7. 13 pm) _**Er, right.**_

(7. 13 pm) _**And... is that the way you feel about him?**_

(7. 15 pm) _................._

(7. 15 pm) _**Gaara!**_

(7. 16 pm) _Yes! It is. Precisely._

(7. 17 pm) _ **I see. And do you think he feels the same?**_

(7. 18 pm) _Well, there's something else._

(7. 18 pm) _**What?**_

(7. 19 pm) _I asked if he'd been in love since his first and last boyfriend._

(7. 20 pm) _And his answer was weird..._

(7. 20 pm) _**What d'you mean?**_

(7. 21 pm) _He said 'I don't really know. Maybe.'_

(7. 22 pm) _**Maybe?!**_

(7. 22 pm) _Yeah, maybe!_

(7. 23 pm) _And then he went to sleep!_

(7. 24 pm) _ **Really? Hmm, interesting.**_

(7. 25 pm) _You think so?_

(7. 27 pm) _**Well, yes. Clearly he wanted to avoid this subject. There must be a good reason for that.**_

(7. 28 pm) _What good reason?_

(7. 29 pm) _**Think.**_

(7. 30 pm) _I'd rather not._

(7. 31 pm) _Anyway, you don't say a word to Temari, or anyone else._

(7. 32 pm) _**You'll have to tell her at some point...**_

(7. 33 pm) _I know, but if I tell her now she's just going to worry and scold me and I don't want that._

(7. 34 pm) _**Right, as you want.**_

(7. 35 pm) _ **Now come and help prepare dinner.**_

(7. 36 pm) _Coming._

(7. 37 pm) _And, uh, Kankuro?_

(7. 38 pm) _**What?**_

(7. 39 pm) _Thank you. You know..._

(7. 40 pm) _**I know. ♥**_

(7. 41 pm) _**Now move your ass!**_

*

Tuesday

(7. 18 pm) _Hey, there's something else I'd like to ask._

(7. 20 pm) **Really? Well, I also have something to ask you.**

(7. 21 pm) **Can I call you?**

(7. 22 pm) _What? Now?_

(7. 23 pm) **Well, yes. Unless you're busy or you don't want to talk.**

(7. 24 pm) _No! I just, I don't really like phonecalls._

(7. 25 pm) **Please, I want to hear you.**

(7. 26 pm) _You do? Why?_

(7. 27 pm) **To make sure you're real. If that makes sense.**

(7. 28 pm) _It doesn't._

(7. 29 pm) _But ok, fine. You can call._

(7. 30 pm) **Great!**

***Naruto calling***

_"Hello?"_

**"Gaara! Hi!"**

_"Hi Naruto. How are you?"_

**"Wow, I'm good, really good. It's so strange to hear your voice!"**

_"Yes, it is. You took me by surprise."_

**"Are you uncomfortable?"**

_"No, it's ok. I'm just a bit stressed, but it's nice to hear you."_

**"I didn't expect you to have such a deep voice. I like it!"**

_"Oh, well, thanks!"_

**"So, what did you want to ask me?"**

_"What? Oh, nothing."_

**"Come on!"**

_"No, it's nothing important. You said you had something to ask as well, so you go first!"_

**"Alright. Well, uh, remember when I said I'd like to visit you one day?"**

_"Yes, I remember."_

**"Well, if you're still ok with that, I thought maybe... Maybe I could come and visit you, soon. I mean, when you want. If you'd like. What d'you think?"**

_"Oh."_

**"Is that a disappointed 'oh' or a surprised 'oh' or...?"**

_"Surprised. Yes. I'm just... I didn't expect that. But yes. Come."_

**"Are you sure?"**

_"Yes! That'd be great. I'd love that."_

**"Cool! But er, the thing is I still don't know where you live."**

_"Suna."_

**"Oh, really? It's not that far!"**

_"Where do you live?"_

**"In Konoha!"**

_"Oh, right. I reckon Konoha is about 1h30 by train, something like that."_

**"Yeah, I'll check. Wow, that's great! I'm so excited!"**

_"When would you like to visit?"_

**"Well, I'm on holidays next week, so if that works for you..."**

_"Next week? Oh, ok, yeah. I'll just ask my uncle."_

**"Yeah, sure!"**

_"There's not a lot to do in Suna, but I can take you to the beach if you'd like."_

**"Where you went hiking?"**

_"Yeah, it's really nice."_

**"I'd love that!"**

_"Cool, ok. Just give me some time and I'll arrange that."_

**"Sure! I can't wait to see you.**

_"I- Yes, I can't wait either. This is so sudden!"_

**"Yeah, I know. I just had the idea and, well... I hope it's alright?"**

_"Yes, of course. I really look forward to seeing you."_

**"Me too! Right, I'll leave you now, my mom's calling me for dinner."**

_"Ok, talk to you later."_

**"Yeah, it was really nice to finally talk to you!"**

_"Yes, it was! Bye."_

*

(9. 22 pm) **You sounded soooo flustered!**

(9. 25 pm) _Yeah? Sorry, I told you I didn't like phonecalls!_

(9. 27 pm) **There's no need to be sorry! I thought it was very cute.**

(9. 29 pm) _Cute?_

(9. 30 pm) **Yeah, cute.**

(9. 31 pm) **And at least now I'm sure that you're not a 40 year-old pervert.**

(9. 32 pm) _You still doubted it?_

(9. 33 pm) **Nah, but now I can tell Sakura that I did speak to you in person!**

(9. 34 pm) **You didn't ask me what you wanted, I almost forgot.**

(9. 36 pm) _It doesn't matter, don't worry._

(9. 37 pm) **It certainly does if you asked, so tell me.**

(9. 38 pm) _Honestly, it's alright._

(9. 39 pm) **Gaara! Speak, at once!**

(9. 40 pm) _Uh, fine._

(9. 41 pm) _Well, it's just about something you told me._

(9. 42 pm) **I talk a lot of nonsense, you know, can't remember it all.**

(9. 43 pm) _When I asked if you'd been in love since Sasuke._

(9. 44 pm) **Oh, yeah.**

(9. 45 pm) _You said you didn't know._

(9. 46 pm) **Did I?**

(9. 47 pm) _You said 'maybe' and you pretended you were tired and said goodnight._

(9. 48 pm) **Right. Yeah, I remember that.**

(9. 49 pm) _So what was that about?_

(9. 52 pm) **Er, well...**

(9. 53 pm) **The thing is, there's someone that I like. A lot. But I'm not sure how much, yet.**

(9. 55 pm) _Oh, alright. Cool._

(9. 56 pm) **It's still a bit early to say if it's something serious, you know.**

(9. 58 pm) _Yeah, I see._

(10. 00 pm) **I haven't even met him yet.**

(10. 01 pm) _You haven't?_

(10. 03 pm) **Well, no. But we've been texting quite a lot. You see, he lives in another place.**

(10. 04 pm) _Really?_

(10. 05 pm) **Yes, it's practically the middle of nowhere.**

(10. 06 pm) **And it takes 1h38 minutes by train to get there. I just checked.**

(10. 09 pm) _Are you serious?_

(10. 10 pm) **Of course I am, I said I would visit him next week, if it's alright for him.**

(10. 11 pm) _Naruto!_

(10. 12 pm) **So hopefully I'll see him soon and I'll know what he's like in real life.**

(10. 13 pm) _Jesus..._

(10. 14 pm) **And then I'll see how much I like him, y'know.**

(10. 15 pm) _Stop it already._

(10. 16 pm) **I just hope he'll like me too, 'cause I know I can be really annoying and loud sometimes...**

(10. 17 pm) _No shit._

(10. 18 pm) **Sorry, you wanted to say something?**

(10. 19 pm) _You're an idiot._

(10. 20 pm) **Yeah, I know.**

(10. 21 pm) _I'm going to need you to just say the damn words._

(10. 22 pm) **I like you.**

(10. 28 pm) **Gaara?**

(10. 30 pm) _I'm trying to process that._

(10. 31 pm) **Right, I know it must be new for you and everything, but I really need you to say something now.**

(10. 32 pm) **Like, anything.**

(10. 34 pm) _Yes, sorry._

(10. 35 pm) _I like you too, very much._

(10. 36 pm) **You do?**

(10. 38 pm) _Of course I do. You were my first friend, and I don't think you realize how much you've helped me in only two weeks._

(10. 40 pm) **Oh. Shit, I was so scared! I thought I was going too far and you were freaking out or something...**

(10. 41 pm) _I'm not freaking out. You're honestly the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time._

(10. 43 pm) _Now YOU don't feak out!_

(10. 44 pm) **No, of course not! I'm glad I told you, I feel much lighter now.**

(10. 45 pm) _Yeah, me too._

(10. 46 pm) _So, are we still normal friends?_

(10. 47 pm) **Well, yeah. I mean, we're definitely still friends.**

(10. 48 pm) **Now, if you wanna be more than friends...**

(10. 50 pm) _I guess we'll see next week._

(10. 52 pm) **Yes, probably!**

(10. 53 pm) _Thursday?_

(10. 54 pm) **Sounds good to me.**

(10. 55 pm) _Perfect! Let's do that._

(10. 56 pm) **Great! I'll tell you when I take my tickets.**

(10. 57 pm) _Yeah, sure._

(10. 58 pm) **I have some homework to finish before I go to bed so I should probably leave you now...**

(10. 59 pm) _Alright._

(11. 01 pm) **Talk to you tomorrow ♥**

(11. 02 pm) _Yes, alright._

(11. 03 pm) **Good night Gaara ♥**

(11. 04 pm) _Good night ♥_

*

Wednesday

(09. 47 am) _Why can't you just listen to me?_

(09. 49 am) _Because you're not making any sense!_

(09. 50 am) _I'm just going to meet a friend, what's the problem?_

(09. 52 am) _The problem is he's not your friend! You don't know him!_

(09. 53 am) _We've been through this already, just because I haven't seen him doesn't mean we can't be friends._

(09. 55 am) _Gaara, I'm done fighting with you._

(09. 56 am) _Well, me too, and you can't tell me what to do or not._

(09. 57 am) _So you're going to see him anyway?_

(09. 58 am) _Yes, because he is my friend, I really want to see him._

(10. 00 am) _And you're going alone?_

(10. 01 am) _Yes, Temari, I'm a grown boy._

(10. 02 am) _A grown boy making foolish decisions._

(10. 03 am) _Foolish? I'm just going to the beach with a friend!_

(10. 04 am) _I'm just trying to protect you, ok? I don't want you to be kidnapped by some weirdo!_

(10. 05 am) _I know, and I appreciate it, really. But you're gonna have to accept that I can take care of myself._

(10. 06 am) _Of course you can, I know that._

(10. 08 am) _Then trust me! For once I'd like to spend a day outside with someone I like and feel like a normal person._

(10. 09 am) _Fine, just go._

(10. 10 am) _But I'll come to the station with you._

(10. 11 am) _Seriously?_

(10. 12 am) _Yes, I want to see that guy myself._

(10. 13 am) _Don't worry, I'll be nice!_

(10. 14 am) _You better not scare him._

(10. 15 am) _I won't! And when I see he's not a psychopath I'll leave you alone._

(10. 16 am) _Ok, deal._

(10. 17 am) _Deal._

*

(2. 15 pm) _So, I told my family that I was going to see you..._

(2. 17 pm) **Oh, great! How did it go?**

(2. 20 pm) _My uncle thinks it's a good idea, Kankuro won't stop teasing me, and Temari is freaking out._

(2. 21 pm) **Freaking out?**

(2. 22 pm) _Yes, she still thinks you might be a psycho._

(2. 23 pm) _Actually she'll come with me to pick you up at the station, I don't really have a choice._

(2. 25 pm) **Oh, alright.**

(2. 26 pm) **I'm trying to act cool but I'm actually super scared of your sister...**

(2. 27 pm) _Yeah I can't blame you, sorry about that._

(2. 28 pm) _But don't worry, just act natural and she'll like you._

(2. 29 pm) **I'll probably make stupid jokes and talk way too loud.**

(2. 30 pm) _That's fine, it means you're normal._

(2. 31 pm) **Yeah, alright.**

(2. 32 pm) **My mom is a bit worried too, she said it was quite far to go on a date but...**

(2. 33 pm) _So, is that a date?_

(2. 34 pm) **Uh**

(2. 34 pm) **Well...**

(2. 35 pm) **It looks like one, doesn't it?**

(2. 36 pm) _I've never been on a date before..._

(2. 37 pm) **It can totally not be a date if that's better!**

(2. 38 pm) **It can be a simple day out with a friend.**

(2. 39 pm) _No, I want to go on a date!_

(2. 40 pm) **Are you sure?**

(2. 41 pm) _Yes! It's about time, I'm 18!_

(2. 42 pm) **Alright! Do you want to go on a date with me, then?**

(2. 43 pm) _Yes, I'd like that._

(2. 44 pm) **Cool!**

(2. 45 pm) **So, I can be here at 10.35, and I'll have to leave with the 7.10 train.**

(2. 47 pm) _Sounds good._

(2. 48 pm) **Perfect! Let's do that.**

(2. 49 pm) **How long does it take to go to the beach?**

(2. 51 pm) _About half an hour by bus, I'll bring us snacks._

(2. 53 pm) **Nice, that's my kind of man!**

(2. 54 pm) _Stop it..._

(2. 55 pm) **Are you blushing right now?**

(2. 56 pm) _Definitely not._

(2. 57 pm) **You're definitely lying!**

(2. 58 pm) **Got to go, maths test...**

(2. 59 pm) _Right, off you go._

(3. 00 pm) **I'll call you tonight ♥**

(3. 01 pm) _Another phonecall?! Fine. ♥_

*

(8. 45 pm) **Are you free right now?**

(8. 46 pm) _Yes, but we're going to watch a movie soon._

(8. 47 pm) **Alright, I'll be quick, then!**

***Naruto calling***

**"Hey!"**

_"Hi!"_

**"So, how was your day?"**

_"It was alright, yours?"_

**"Not bad. What movie are you going to watch?"**

_"Uh, Pride and Prejudice..."_

**"Are you serious?!"**

_"Yeah... I'd like to say it was Temari's choice, but the truth is I absolutely love this movie, as does Kankuro."_

**"I thought he was more a Die Hard kind of guy."**

_"Oh he likes Die Hard, but he's also a sensitive boy. We both cry watching Titanic."_

**"You're full of surprises!"**

_"I am. What kind of movies did you think I was into?"_

**"You know those movies with some sort of extremely complicated plot and sub-plots? Well, that kind of twisted stuff."**

_"I see. Well, the truth is I'm a simple man with simple taste, and I just love period dramas."_

**"I've never seen Pride and Prejudice..."**

_"What? You have to watch it! It's just brilliant."_

**"Is it?"**

_"It is. We'll watch it together."_

**"Next week?"**

_"I'm not sure we'll have time, but another day maybe?"_

**"Does that mean you intend to have a second date with me?"**

_"It certainly does. Unless you prove yourself absolutely disappointing next Thursday..."_

**"Man, don't say things like that!"**

_"I'm just kidding! I'm sure it's going to be great. To be honest I'm the one who's most likely to make things awkward, so..."_

**"I'm sure you're not going to make it awkward, you're great!"**

_"Oh, thanks. So, er, did you have something to tell me?"_

**"No, nothing special. I just wanted to hear you."**

_"How cute..."_

**"Don't make fun of me! I just like your voice..."**

_"I'm very flattered. I like the way you laugh..."_

**"Really?"**

_"Yes. I also like that shrill voice you have when you pretend to be offended."_

**"Oh, thanks!"**

_"I'll have to leave you now, Mr Darcy is waiting."_

**"Who's that? Oh, the movie, right."**

_"Yes, talk to you tomorrow?"_

**"Sure, have fun!"**

_"Thanks, good night."_

**"'Night!"**

*

Thursday

"team 7" groupchat

(9. 45 am) You've been awfully quiet concerning the Gaara case these last few days.

(9. 47 am) But you've been texting a lot. We demand an update.

(9. 48 am) **Oh, er, well...**

(9. 49 am) Is everything alright?

(9. 50 am) Is he not gay, after all?

(9. 52 am) **Everything is more than alright, and he's definitely a bit gay.**

(9. 53 am) **I called him. Twice. He has a very sexy voice.**

(9. 55 am) WHAT?! And you didn't tell us?

(9. 56 am) **I forgot...**

(9. 57 am) **Also, I told him that I liked him.**

(9. 58 am) Seriously? When did you do that?

(10. 00 am) **Uh, two days ago, I think.**

(10. 01 am) You did?! We've really missed an episode.

(10. 02 am) **Yeah, and we're going on a date next week!**

(10. 03 am) I think we've missed an entire season.

(10. 04 am) Clearly! How come you didn't tell us? What did he say? Explain yourself!

(10. 06 am) **Woah, hang on! I'll explain everything, can we just wait for lunch break?**

(10. 07 am) Has texting in class become a problem, suddenly?

(10. 08 am) **No, but it's going to take some time. It'll be easier if I tell you everything later.**

(10. 09 am) Fine.

(10. 11 am) I can't believe you kept such major information from us!

(10. 12 am) **I just had a lot on my mind...**

(10. 13 am) Oh yes, surely.

(10. 14 am) Head empty, only Gaara.

(10. 16 am) **Once again, stop being jealous like that!**

(10. 17 am) I'm just teasing you.

(10. 18 am) And you kinda deserve it.

(10. 19 am) But honestly I'm happy for you if it all works out with him.

(10. 21 am) **Really?**

(10. 22 am) Yeah, I genuinely hope you two make out soon.

(10. 23 am) **Wow, thanks!**

(10. 25 am) I hope you won't forget to inform us when it happens!

(10. 26 am) Don't worry, we'll find out when we get an invitation to their wedding.

(10. 28 am) **Very funny!**

(10. 29 am) **Can you just let me focus on my essay now? I'm trying to work!**

(10. 30 am) You're not fooling anyone, you know, but we can let you pretend to be working.

(10. 32 am) **Yes I'd appreciate that.**

(10. 33 am) Alright, we'll talk later.

*

(2. 45 pm) _**How come Temari is allowed to see your crush and I'm not?!**_

(2. 47 pm) _Allowed? Do you really think I have the power to allow her to do anything?_

(2. 48 pm) _**Right, you don't have a choice.**_

(2. 49 pm) _**But still, I want to see him too!**_

(2. 50 pm) _Leave him alone! He's already going to meet one of my siblings, poor boy._

(2. 51 pm) _I'd like to keep him, you know._

(2. 53 pm) _**That's not fair! It's not everyday you're going out with someone...**_

(2. 54 pm) _I know, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to bring your entire family._

(2. 55 pm) _**I hope you take him home soon, then.**_

(2. 57 pm) _Let's not get carried away..._

(2. 58 pm) _**Why not? I thought you liked him.**_

(3. 00 pm) _I do like him, but I haven't even met him yet, give me some time before I take him home!_

(3. 02 pm) _**Hmm fair enough.**_

(3. 03 pm) _**Are you excited?**_

(3. 04 pm) _I am. And terrified._

(3. 05 pm) _**Relax, it's going to be great!**_

(3. 06 pm) _Do you think he'll like me?_

(3. 07 pm) _**I think he likes you already, he's coming all the way from Konoha to see you!**_

(3. 08 pm) _Yeah but what if he's disappointed because I'm terrible at conversations? Boring? Not good enough?_

(3. 10 pm) _ **Stop freaking out. He won't be disappointed.**_

(3. 11 pm) _How do you know?_

(3. 12 pm) _**Bc you're not boring, and you're not terrible at conversations either! You're great, funny, smart, and pretty cool.**_

(3. 13 pm) _Am I?_

(3. 14 pm) _**Ofc!! Stop putting yourself down!**_

(3. 15 pm) _I'm trying but, old habits..._

(3. 16 pm) _ **I know, but you're really awesome and you totally deserve to have a good time with that guy.**_

(3. 17 pm) _**Plus, you grow flowers during your free time. Anyone would be lucky to have you!**_

(3. 18 pm) _Yeah, alright._

(3. 19 pm) _Thank you._

(3. 20 pm) _**No problem!**_

(3. 21 pm) _**Wanna come and play street fighter?**_

(3. 23 pm) _In a minute, I have an essay to finish._

(3. 24 pm) _**Ok, I'll get some crisps.**_

(3. 25 pm) _Good!_

*

(4. 32 pm) _Hey._

(4. 35 pm) **Hello sweetheart!**

(4. 36 pm) _Sweetheart? Really?_

(4. 38 pm) **Well, I was thinking of something affectionate to call you.**

(4. 39 pm) **What about "cutie"?**

(4. 40 pm) _Please don't call me cutie._

(4. 41 pm) **Why not?**

(4. 42 pm) _It's just super embarrassing!_

(4. 43 pm) **Fine, I'll go with "sweetie" I think!**

(4. 44 pm) _Why are you doing this to me?_

(4. 45 pm) _I can accept the hearts, but not sweetie!_

(4. 46 pm) **I really like "sweetheart" though.**

(4. 47 pm) **Are you doing something right now?**

(4. 48 pm) _Uh, not really. I'm in the garden, why?_

(4. 49 pm) **Can I call you?**

(4. 50 pm) _Yeah, sure._

***Naruto calling***

**"Hey sweetheart!"**

_"You're insufferable!"_

**"Come on, I can hear you laughing!"**

_"I'm just embarrassed."_

**"I'm sure you're blushing again!"**

_"I'm not! Argh Jesus..."_

**"You ARE blushing! I knew it!"**

_"Stop it!"_

**"Alright, alright. What are you up to?"**

_"Well, I've been planting begonias, nothing very exciting..."_

**"Begonias are nice, my mom loves them."**

_"My uncle likes them too. Have you finished class already?"_

**"Yeah, we're going to play football for a while!"**

_"Oh, nice. Your friends didn't leave you all alone this time, then?"_

**"Nope, they're all here! Actually it's been a long time since we've been all reunited for a game."**

_"That's great!"_

**"Yeah, I think I'll just watch the first game and play afterwards against the winners."**

_"Are you wearing those very short shorts to play football?"_

**"What? No! I mean... I'm wearing normal shorts? I guess?"**

_"I'm sure you have very nice legs."_

**"I- uh, thanks..."**

_"Who's blushing now?"_

**"You bastard..."**

_"You started it!"_

**"Alright, I'll have my revenge soon enough."**

_"If you say so."_

**"Oh, Sakura's here too! HEY Sakura! Can I sit with you?"**

_"I might as well leave you alone, then..."_

**"No, stay here! I can comment on the game for you, it'll be fun!"**

_"Are you sure? If you're with your friends-"_

**"Yeah, yeah, don't worry! Yes, it's Gaara. Sakura says hi!"**

_"Oh, hi!"_

**"He says hi as well! It's gonna be exciting, Sasuke's team is playing against Shikamaru's!"**

_"Who's Shikamaru?"_

**"He's a very good friend of mine. Quite smart, calculating, his team is usually pretty good. They destroyed us last time..."**

_"Oh, I see. And how's Sasuke's team?"_

**"Well, not bad either. Sasuke is also pretty cunning, and he likes to win."**

_"Sounds exciting, indeed!"_

**"They've started! Oh my god, this is going way too fast, they're all too impatient..."**

_"Who are you supporting, then?"_

**"Uh, well, I don't know... I mean, I'm supposed to say Sasuke, he's my best friend. But then, I really want my revenge on Shikamaru, so..."**

_"I see..."_

**"But I'd like to face Sasuke too! I'm sure I can beat him. What? Of course I can! Sakura says I don't stand a chance!"**

_"I'm very curious to find out if she's right or not."_

**"Yeah, well- OH SHIT!"**

_"What happened?"_

**"Lee just kicked Sasuke's ankle! I mean, I'm pretty sure he didn't do it on purpose, but it looks painful..."**

_"Was that Sakura shouting something extremely offensive?"_

**"Uh, yeah, she thinks he did it on purpose. Sasuke's still down..."**

_"You know, I've never watched a real football game, but I didn't think it'd be that fun to hear one!"_

**"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself! Is that because Sasuke is suffering right now?"**

_"Certainly not. I'm sure he's going to be ok!"_

**"Yeah, he will be. That's a penalty for him, if he gets up..."**

_"What if he doesn't?"_

**"He will! COME ON STUPID! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**

_"Jesus, you're shouting in my ears!"_

**"Oh, sorry!"**

_"How is Sasuke?"_

**"He got up! Yes! He's going for it!"**

_"Good!"_

**"This is so intense, honestly, I wish you could see it."**

_"Maybe I'll come see you play one day, in your very short shorts..."_

**"Oh my god Gaara I almost missed the fact that he SCORED because of- stop flirting with me like that!"**

_"It's not flirting!"_

**"Of course it is! Mind you, I'm actually enjoying it."**

_"I thought you wanted me to stop?"_

**"I- well, you can carry on."**

_"Did you say that Sasuke scored? It's quite noisy suddenly..."_

**"Yes, he did! And you're changing subjects just like that!"**

_"Yes, I want to keep the flirting thing brief and spontaneous. So, what's happening now?"_

**"I see, you just want to catch me by surprise! Well, things are getting a bit messy, I think Neji and Lee are arguing..."**

_"Tell me more about Neji and Lee."_

**"So, Lee is in Shikamaru's team, he's really good. Neji is in Sasuke's team, he's equally good, and they seem to be fighting but I'm not sure what the reason is."**

_"Maybe it's because of Lee kicking other people's body parts?"_

**"Probably, yeah. Meanwhile, Chôji made a surprisingly good move, and Shikamaru is run- oh shit he just dived! AND HE SCORED!"**

_"Wow, impressive!"_

**"YES! That was incredible! WELL DONE SHIKAMARU!"**

_"So that makes 1-1, right?"_

**"Yep, and it's gonna be the end of the first half soon. Oh, hold on."**

_"What is it?"_

**"Well, they're saying we don't have time for another game after this one, so me and Sakura, Ino and Saï are gonna play in the second half!"**

_"Oh, so I won't get to hear the end of the game?"_

**"I'm afraid so. But I'll be replacing Lee, which means I'll be against Sasuke!"**

_"Ah, that's a great opportunity to show you can beat him."_

**"Indeed! He looks tired, I'm gonna crush him."**

_"I think you're slightly over-confident."_

**"Don't you believe in me?"**

_"Well, I've never seen you play football, so I don't know if you're actually that good."_

**"You were supposed to say 'Of course I believe in you, Naruto, I'm sure you're the absolute best!'"**

_"The absolute best? Well, prove it."_

**"Alright, you'll see. I'm gonna warm up, I'll text you the exciting news of my glorious victory later!"**

_"Yeah, sure! Good luck, then."_

**"Thank you! Bye sweetheart."**

_"Bye..."_

*

(6. 22 pm) **So, I WON!!!!!!!!**

(6. 23 pm) **I mean, we won, it was a team effort etc.**

(6. 23 pm) **But I beat Sasuke!!!!!!!!**

(6. 25 pm) _Great! I'm glad, you did well._

(6. 26 pm) **Am I not the absolute best, now?**

(6. 27 pm) _You are the absolute best, no doubt._

(6. 28 pm) **Ahah! Thank you :)**

(6. 29 pm) _Are you going to celebrate your victory?_

(6. 31 pm) **I am! We're going to have a drink, it's on Shikamaru!**

(6. 32 pm) _That's great. I hope Sasuke isn't too disappointed..._

(6. 35 pm) **Oh yeah he's sulking somewhere with Sakura, but he'll be fine!**

(6. 36 pm) **Shit I'm being interrogated now.**

(6. 38 pm) _Interrogated? About what?_

(6. 46 pm) _Er, is that my fault?_

(7. 18 pm) **Sorry! No it's not your fault! I'll explain later.**

(7. 20 pm) _Alright..._

(7. 26 pm) _Have fun!_

*

Friday

(9. 22 am) **Hey, sorry about yesterday...**

(9. 23 am) _Hi. What happened?_

(9. 25 am) **Uh, well, Shikamaru wanted to know who I'd been talking to on the phone, and then they started asking so many questions...**

(9. 26 am) **They wouldn't let me breathe! Ino said I was blushing and they just harrassed me so I told them about you.**

(9. 28 am) _Oh, right._

(9. 30 am) **Until then I'd only told Sakura and Sasuke, so they wanted to hear the whole story...**

(9. 31 am) **And then we had a few drinks, and my mom called because it was late so I ran home and I fell asleep instantly.**

(9. 33 am) _I see. Did you enjoy yourself despite the interrogation?_

(9. 34 am) **Oh yeah, it was great!**

(9. 35 am) _And what did your friends say?_

(9. 36 am) **You mean, about you?**

(9. 37 am) _Yeah._

(9. 39 am) **Oh, they just teased me...**

(9. 40 am) **Lee said he was happy for me, and they really want to meet you!**

(9. 41 am) _Really?_

(9. 42 am) **Yes! So you'll have to come to Konoha :)**

(9. 44 am) _As long as I don't have to play football..._

(9. 45 am) **Don't worry, you can just sit here and enjoy the view of my very nice legs!**

(9. 46 am) _That's exactly my intention!_

(9. 47 am) **I can't wait.**

(9. 48 am) _Are we still ok for Thursday, then?_

(9. 50 am) **Of course we are! You'll get to see my swimming shorts...**

(9. 51 am) _Now you stop flirting with me!_

(9. 53 am) **I can't, it's beyond my control.**

(9. 54 am) _Right..._

(9. 56 am) **I've just realized, I have absolutely no idea what you look like!**

(9. 57 am) _Well, I'm awful at taking selfies..._

(9. 58 am) **But I've seen your brother, though. Isn't it weird?**

(10. 00 am) _Not really, Kankuro loves using reaction pics of himself. He's like a living meme._

(10. 02 am) **I like him more and more...**

(10. 03 am) **I think I'd like to keep that part of mystery until next week, for real this time.**

(10. 04 am) _Are you sure you're not going to change your mind within two days?_

(10. 05 am) **Yeah, I'm pretty sure!**

(10. 06 am) _Alright, as you want._

(10. 07 am) _I need to get some work done so I'll talk to you later!_

(10. 09 am) **Ok, later sweetheart ♥**

(10. 10 am) _... Have a nice day ♥_

*

(4. 14 pm) **There's something going on, I need to tell you!**

(4. 17 pm) _What's going on?_

(4. 19 pm) **I mean, I don't have clear evidence, but I suspect there's something going on...**

(4. 20 pm) **Between Sasuke and Sakura!!**

(4. 21 pm) _What? Seriously?_

(4. 23 pm) **Yes, and I really don't know how I feel about that.**

(4. 25 pm) _But what makes you say there's something going on?_

(4. 26 pm) **Just various small things, but, idk, they're acting strange.**

(4. 27 pm) **You know how I told you that they were together yesterday after the game?**

(4. 29 pm) _Yeah, I remember._

(4. 30 pm) **Well, I think something happened. They've just been... different.**

(4. 32 pm) _Can you be a bit more specific?_

(4. 35 pm) **They spend more time together, just the two of them. They sit somewhere to talk and when someone walks in they suddenly stop and look embarrassed?**

(4. 36 pm) **Also, Shikamaru hinted that they were just looking for an excuse to be alone, stuff like that.**

(4. 38 pm) _Ah, I see. That's a bit suspicious indeed._

(4. 40 pm) **I know, right? So I've been watching them, I want to find out if it's real.**

(4. 41 pm) _And what if it is?_

(4. 43 pm) **I don't know... It's just weird because they're my two best friends.**

(4. 44 pm) **Like, I don't mind Sakura going out with him, but also I don't want him to treat her the way he treated me, y'know?**

(4. 46 pm) _Yeah, makes sense._

(4. 47 pm) _But surely Sakura can look after herself?_

(4. 48 pm) **Yes, obviously. I can't really tell if it bothers me.**

(4. 50 pm) _I think you should be sure it's true before you ask yourself how you feel about it._

(4. 52 pm) **Yeah, you're right. I need a plan.**

(4. 53 pm) _What kind of plan?_

(4. 55 pm) **A plan that will provide evidence.**

(4. 56 pm) _Or you could just ask them?_

(4. 57 pm) **But where's the fun in asking directly?**

(4. 58 pm) **Plus, they'll never admit it if it's true.**

(4. 59 pm) _Yeah, I guess you're right._

(5. 00 pm) **I have a plan!**

(5. 01 pm) _What is it?_

(5. 08 pm) _Naruto?_

(5. 12 pm) **Ok they're definitely dating, or in the process of dating.**

(5. 15 pm) _What did you do?!_

(5. 16 pm) **Er, I used my charms?**

(5. 18 pm) _Excuse me?_

(5. 21 pm) **I may have taken advantage of the crowded corridor at the end of class to jump on Sasuke and brace an inappropriate arm around his waist to see Sakura's reaction...**

(5. 22 pm) **Also, I called him 'sweetheart', I'm very sorry.**

(5. 23 pm) _Not you running back to your ex only days before our first date..._

(5. 25 pm) **Please forgive me.**

(5. 26 pm) _How could you?_

(5. 27 pm) **I had no other choice...**

(5. 28 pm) _Right but what happened, then?_

(5. 30 pm) **He looked so embarrassed it was hilarious!**

(5. 31 pm) **And Sakura GLARED at me! She said "do you ever stop being annoying?" so...**

(5. 32 pm) _Hmm yeah, looks like there's something going on._

(5. 33 pm) **You see! But it's not enough, I need to investigate.**

(5. 35 pm) _Maybe it's not clearly defined yet, give them some time._

(5. 36 pm) **But I want answers, and I want them now!**

(5. 37 pm) **Do you think I could ask Itachi if he knows something?**

(5. 39 pm) _Well, I don't know if it's a good idea..._

(5. 40 pm) **Why not?**

(5. 42 pm) _Because that would probably make you look like the jealous ex-boyfriend._

(5. 43 pm) _Plus, I'm not sure Itachi knows anything._

(5. 45 pm) **What makes you say that?**

(5. 46 pm) _Uh, because siblings don't talk about that!_

(5. 47 pm) _I mean, I know my family is very dysfunctional, but I'm pretty sure it's true for most people._

(5. 48 pm) _You don't tell your brother about your crush, you just wait patiently for him to eventually find out._

(5. 50 pm) **Hmm, yeah, maybe you're right.**

(5. 51 pm) **I'll think about something else, though.**

(5. 53 pm) _I have to admit that your idea was quite good, even though I'm offended._

(5. 54 pm) _At least it gave immediate results._

(5. 56 pm) **I know! But I don't want to hurt your feelings, I can't keep using my body for such vile purposes...**

(5. 58 pm) _Indeed, it wounds me._

(6. 01 pm) **My apologies. Please rest assured that you are the only one for me.**

(6. 02 pm) _It's too late, I don't believe you anymore._

(6. 03 pm) **You're really good at being dramatic, you know.**

(6. 05 pm) _I know, it's a real talent._

(6. 07 pm) **I can't wait to see you.**

(6. 08 pm) _You say that, but you call another one "sweetheart"!_

(6. 10 pm) **I apologize once again...**

(6. 11 pm) _I can't wait to see you either._

(6. 12 pm) **Six more days :(**

(6. 14 pm) _I know..._

(6. 15 pm) _I'm going to leave you now, Kankuro and Temari are taking me on a night out._

(6. 16 pm) **Oh, really? That's great!**

(6. 18 pm) _Yeah, we'll see how it goes._

(6. 19 pm) **Have fun, then!**

(6. 20 pm) _Thanks, talk to you later ♥_

(6. 22 pm) **Later sweetheart ♥**

*

(11. 12 pm) **How is it going?**

(11. 15 pm) _Well........... the three of us are drunk._

(11. 17 pm) **Oh, so it's going pretty well!**

(11. 19 pm) _Not sure about that. Kankuro's feeling sick, we'll have to carry him home..._

(11. 20 pm) **Good luck with that!**

(11. 24 pm) _Thanks, I can barely stand on my feet lol._

(11. 26 pm) _Talk to you later, if I ever get home._

(11. 28 pm) **Right, just text me when you do get home!**

(11. 30 pm) _Ok._

(00. 44 am) _Im home. Goodnight ♥_

(00. 48 am) **Great! Good night ♥**

*

Saturday

(11. 20 am) **Hello sweetheart! How do you feel?**

(11. 23 am) _Hi, my head hurts._

(11. 24 am) **That's what happens when you get wasted!**

(11. 26 am) _Yeah... I don't usually drink so, my body hates me rn._

(11. 27 am) **Did they drag you to a bar?**

(11. 29 am) _Oh no, too much people. We took some drinks and sandwiches and had a sort of picnic._

(11. 30 am) **Sounds great!**

(11. 31 am) _Yeah, it was._

(11. 33 am) _We watched the sunset and spent some time looking at the stars, drinking and talking about our existential problems._

(11. 35 am) **That's my idea of a perfect date.**

(11. 36 am) _I agree with that._

(11. 38 am) **But you drank too much...**

(11. 40 am) _It was Temari's fault, she brought rum and it was really good!_

(11. 41 am) **Of course...**

(11. 43 am) _At least I didn't drunk-text you._

(11. 45 am) **Honestly I would've LOVED that!**

(11. 46 am) _Please, I have zero dignity when I'm drunk, it would've been ridiculous._

(11. 48 am) **Yes, but it would've been really funny.**

(11. 49 am) **Did you enjoy yourself, though?**

(11. 51 am) _Oh yeah, it was actually nice. They said they'd try to take me to a bar next time, just for one drink._

(11. 53 am) **Cool! I'm sure you can do it!**

(11. 54 am) _I'll try..._

(11. 55 am) _So, do you have some news regarding the Sasuke/Sakura affair?_

(11. 56 am) **No, but I'm going to try something. I'll let you know if I get any results!**

(11. 58 am) _Alright, I'll take a nap and see if it helps with my headache._

(11. 59 am) **Yeah, good idea! Good night, sweet prince ♥**

*

(12. 08 pm) **Hey, d'you wanna have a drink tonight?**

(12. 15 pm) I can't, busy tonight.

(12. 16 pm) **What do you mean busy??**

(12. 17 pm) **What could possibly be more important than going for a drink with your best mate?**

(12. 20 pm) Lots of things, actually.

(12. 21 pm) Sorry, another time.

(12. 23 pm) **I see. Traitor.**

(12. 25 pm) Just ask someone else! Go with Saï.

(12. 26 pm) **Saï doesn't drink.**

(12. 29 pm) Oh yeah, what a loser.

(12. 30 pm) Go with Lee, then!

(12. 32 pm) **At least Saï is a faithful friend!**

(12. 34 pm) Then go have a virgin mojito with him, I'm busy.

(12. 35 pm) See you.

(12. 37 pm) **Yeah, fine.**

*

(1. 08 pm) **Hey, do you wanna have a drink tonight?**

(1. 12 pm) Sorry, I have plans already!

(1. 14 pm) **Really? What plans?**

(1. 16 pm) None of your business!

(1. 17 pm) **Are you keeping secrets from me?**

(1. 19 pm) Of course not, but I can't tonight.

(1. 20 pm) Ask Saï!

(1. 22 pm) **Right, got it. Have fun!**

(1. 23 pm) Thanks, you too.

*

(2. 32 pm) _"Good night, sweet prince" are you serious? Did you just throw a Shakespeare quote at me?_

(2. 35 pm) **I most certainly did.**

(2. 36 pm) **Are you impressed?**

(2. 38 pm) _I am, genuinely._

(2. 40 pm) **We've been studying Hamlet lately, it just won't leave my mind.**

(2. 42 pm) _I absolutely love Hamlet._

(2. 43 pm) **Why am I not surprised?**

(2. 45 pm) _'Cause you know I'm a big old emo._

(2. 46 pm) **That's right. You're the Hamlet to my Horatio.**

(2. 48 pm) _Do you think they're in love with each other?_

(2. 50 pm) **They clearly are!**

(2. 51 pm) _Yeah, I thought so._

(2. 53 pm) **I believe Sasuke and Sakura are going on a date tonight!**

(2. 55 pm) _Really?_

(2. 58 pm) **Yeah, I asked them individually if they wanted to go out and they both said they had other plans...**

(3. 00 pm) _Interesting... So what are you going to do?_

(3. 01 pm) **Isn't it obvious?**

(3. 03 pm) _You're going to spy on them, aren't you?_

(3. 04 pm) **Such a big word, I'm just going to follow them discreetly...**

(3. 06 pm) _You don't strike me as a very discreet kind of guy._

(3. 07 pm) **You're underestimating my talents.**

(3. 09 pm) _All I'm saying is: try not to get caught._

(3. 10 pm) **Do not worry, my good lord.**

(3. 12 pm) _Now this is way better than "sweetheart"!_

(3. 15 pm) **I knew you'd like it.**

(3. 16 pm) _I might get used to it..._

(3. 18 pm) **I think it's very unfair that YOU don't have a cute nickname for me.**

(3. 19 pm) _You're right, I'll think about this._

(3. 21 pm) **Thank you.**

(3. 23 pm) _But first I need to beat Kankuro at Mario Kart, my honor depends on it._

(3. 26 pm) **Ahah, right! Tell him I say hi.**

(3. 28 pm) _He says hi as well, and he's grumpy because he won't get to see you on Thursday._

(3. 30 pm) **I'll come back for him!**

(3. 31 pm) _I'm a bit scared of what will happen when you two meet._

(3. 32 pm) **Surely we'll be unstoppable!**

(3. 33 pm) _Yeah, I think so._

(3. 34 pm) _Talk to you later!_

(3. 35 pm) **Fare thee well, my honored lord.**

*

(5. 18 pm) _I lost, again._

(5. 20 pm) **I'm very sorry to hear that.**

(5. 21 pm) _I need to practice more, damn him!_

(5. 23 pm) **Your time will come, I know it.**

(5. 24 pm) **I'm on my way to Sakura's house!**

(5. 25 pm) _What for? Are you going to stand guard outside and wait for her to leave?_

(5. 26 pm) **Precisely.**

(5. 28 pm) _It's a bit early, isn't it? You're going to wait for ages!_

(5. 29 pm) **Don't worry about that, I'll be patient.**

(5. 31 pm) _But you can't just stand there, people will notice!_

(5. 32 pm) **Once again, you're underestimating me!**

(5. 33 pm) **I'll be swift and furtive as a ninja in the shadows.**

(5. 35 pm) _Right Jackie Chan._

(5. 36 pm) _I'll be watering my plants, tell me if anything happens._

(5. 37 pm) **Sure, my good lord.**

(6. 10 pm) **Ok you were right, I'm bored. This is going to be long.**

(6. 14 pm) _Told you so._

(6. 16 pm) **But I couldn't take any chances and miss her!**

(6. 17 pm) _Then just wait and see._

(7. 22 pm) **Ah! I see her! She's leaving the house!**

(7. 25 pm) _O, speak again, bright angel!_

(7. 27 pm) **What? This is definitely not from Hamlet.**

(7. 29 pm) _Well, Hamlet isn't exactly the best source when you're looking for an affectionate name._

(7. 30 pm) **So you've really been looking for one?**

(7. 31 pm) _Of course, hope you like this one. It's from Romeo and Juliet!_

(7. 32 pm) **"Bright angel"? I love it. Extremely romantic.**

(7. 34 pm) _Yeah that's what I thought._

(7. 37 pm) **I'm afraid you're not allowed to call me anything else, now.**

(7. 39 pm) _We'll see about that. What's Sakura doing now?_

(7. 41 pm) **She's going somewhere and I'm following close behind.**

(7. 42 pm) _And she didn't see you?_

(7. 44 pm) **No, I'm pretty good at this.**

(7. 45 pm) **Also, she's wearing make up!**

(7. 47 pm) _Interesting..._

(7. 50 pm) **I wonder where she's going though, this isn't the way to Sasuke's.**

(7. 51 pm) _I guess you'll find out pretty soon._

(7. 55 pm) **She entered a bar! I need to find a good spot.**

(7. 57 pm) _Is she alone?_

(7. 59 pm) **Yes, for now.**

(8. 03 pm) **I KNEW IT! SASUKE! He's here!**

(8. 05 pm) _Shit, you were right!_

(8. 06 pm) **I know!!!!!!! They have a date!**

(8. 08 pm) _Can you see them both?_

(8. 11 pm) **Yeah, but I can't hear anything.**

(8. 12 pm) **Oh my god they're on a date, a real date! He's smiling at her like an idiot!**

(8. 14 pm) _Are you going to stay here the entire time?_

(8. 15 pm) **Of course I am!**

(8. 16 pm) _Of course. I'm going to have dinner, but send me any updates!_

(8. 17 pm) **Sure.**

(8. 18 pm) **Shit I didn't think about dinner, I'm getting hungry...**

(8. 45 pm) **They're leaving! God I hope they go home, I need to eat somethin** g.

(8. 56 pm) **Fuck, he's taking her somewhere!**

(8. 58 pm) _Where is he taking her?_

(9. 01 pm) **Ah, there you are!**

(9. 02 pm) **They went to a restaurant, but I can't see anything from here.**

(9. 03 pm) **Might just call it a day and go home, I'm tired and hungry.**

(9. 04 pm) _But you did well, soldier. They actually went on a date!_

(9. 06 pm) **Yeah, I'm still shocked. I need ramen noodles.**

(9. 07 pm) _Is that your comfort food?_

(9. 08 pm) **It totally is. When you come to Konoha I'll have to take you to Ichiraku's.**

(9. 09 pm) _Let me guess, they have some great ramen noodles?_

(9. 10 pm) **The best you'll ever eat.**

(9. 12 pm) _Cool, we should do that. And watch P &P._

(9. 15 pm) **Yeah, that'd be great!**

(9. 17 pm) _I love that we already have our second date all planned out when we haven't even met yet._

(9. 19 pm) **It's because I long to see you, my sweet lord...**

(9. 20 pm) _Woah, don't do that!_

(9. 21 pm) **What?**

(9. 22 pm) _That's way beyond flirting!_

(9. 23 pm) **It's just Shakespearean flirting...**

(9. 25 pm) _Right._

(9. 26 pm) **Don't you like it?**

(9. 27 pm) _I like it a lot._

(9. 29 pm) **Good! And here are my noooooooodles!**

(9. 32 pm) _Oh, very nice!_

(9. 33 pm) _I'm going to sleep now 'cause I'm still not over last night..._

(9. 35 pm) **Alright, sleep well then!**

(9. 36 pm) _Thanks, enjoy your ramen._

(9. 37 pm) **Thank you sweetheart, good night ♥**

(9. 38 pm) _Good night ♥_

*

Sunday

"team 7" groupchat

(10. 52 am) **Hello hello my dear friends.**

(10. 53 am) **How was your night?**

(10. 56 am) Excuse me?

(10. 58 am) **Did you have fun?**

(11. 02 am) What do you mean?

(11. 04 am) **You know exactly what I mean Sasuke-kun ;)**

(11. 06 am) What

(11. 08 am) What's the meaning of this?

(11. 11 am) **Come on guys, I know!**

(11. 12 am) You know?

(11. 13 am) **I know!**

(11. 15 am) The only thing I know is that I'm going to mute you.

(11. 17 am) **Don't you dare!**

(11. 18 am) **I'm going to make myself clear since you've decided to act dumb.**

(11. 19 am) **I know you had a DATE last night!**

(11. 21 am) Who?

(11. 23 am) **You two. Together. Dating.**

(11. 26 am) Who told you that?

(11. 27 am) **I saw you.**

(11. 29 am) What? When? Where?

(11. 31 am) **Never mind that. I just did.**

(11. 32 am) You were spying on us!

(11. 34 am) **I wasn't!**

(11. 35 am) **Ok maybe I was.**

(11. 37 am) I'm going to slap you.

(11. 38 am) **But that's not the point!**

(11. 40 am) **The point is: you're DATING! And you didn't even tell me!**

(11. 41 am) You're unbelievable.

(11. 42 am) We're not dating.

(11. 44 am) **Oh please, don't bullshit me.**

(11. 45 am) It was our first "date" and nothing happened, there's nothing to tell.

(11. 46 am) **I thought you said "no secrets between us"?**

(11. 48 am) **I want the truth!**

(11. 50 am) She told you the truth.

(11. 51 am) **Not the whole truth. You've been acting differently these days, both of you. You spend more time together, things are not as they used to be. Don't think I haven't noticed!**

(11. 53 am) Alright, calm down.

(11. 54 am) **I am calm! I just want you to be honest with me. I don't mind if there's something going on, I just want to know.**

(11. 55 am) The truth is, we're not entirely sure about this, Naruto.

(11. 57 am) She's right. It's confusing for me too, and for Sakura. We were just trying to figure things out.

(11. 58 am) And we didn't want you to be upset...

(12. 00 pm) **Why would I be upset?**

(12. 01 pm) Because of me.

(12. 02 pm) Listen, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted to wait and see how it went, if it was worth telling.

(12. 05 pm) **So, is it?**

(12. 07 pm) Well...

(12. 08 pm) I think so.

(12. 09 pm) Yeah.

(12. 11 pm) Please don't be mad!

(12. 12 pm) **I'm not!**

(12. 13 pm) Are you sure?

(12. 16 pm) **Look, you're my best friends. All I want is for you to be happy!**

(12. 17 pm) **I mean it. And I know you love each other a lot.**

(12. 18 pm) Aren't you angry with me?

(12. 20 pm) **I'm not angry with you at all.**

(12. 21 pm) We're still a team, you know. 

(12. 22 pm) **I know. I just don't like feeling like you're hiding things from me. Important things!**

(12. 24 pm) I'm sorry.

(12. 25 pm) **It's alright, cheer up!**

(12. 26 pm) **I'm happy for you, I truly am.**

(12. 27 pm) Thank you ♥

(12. 28 pm) Thanks, mate.

(12. 29 pm) **Besides, I know that if you break Sakura's heart she'll make you pay for it, I'm not worried.**

(12. 31 pm) No one ever worries about MY heart being broken though, but it's fine I'm used to it...

(12. 32 pm) I'll be careful, don't worry.

(12. 35 pm) **You guys are really cute...**

(12. 36 pm) **Right, I have stuff to prepare so we'll talk later. Enjoy your holidays!**

(12. 38 pm) You too!

(12. 40 pm) See you.

*

(2. 28 pm) **Hello my sweet lord.**

(2. 34 pm) _Hello angel._

(2. 35 pm) **Jksqqkql**

(2. 36 pm) _Excuse me?_

(2. 38 pm) **I wasn't prepared for that...**

(2. 39 pm) _I thought you liked Shakespearean flirting?_

(2. 41 pm) **I do, but I'm never ready for your unexpected flirting!**

(2. 42 pm) _That's the point!_

(2. 43 pm) _What are you up to?_

(2. 44 pm) **I'm packing because we're leaving tonight.**

(2. 45 pm) **Can I call you? It'll be easier.**

(2. 46 pm) _Yeah, sure._

***Naruto calling***

_"Hi!"_

**"Hi there! It's been a while!"**

_"Indeed. Did you miss my sexy voice?"_

**"You have no idea..."**

_"Stop it... So, you're leaving tonight?"_

**"Oh yeah, we're going to spend a few days in my mom's family!"**

_"Oh, cool! Is it far?"_

**"It's a three hours' drive or something like that, we'll be back on Wednesday."**

_"Nice."_

**"Yeah, but the problem is that there's never any signal there, it's really remote from the rest of the world..."**

_"I see, so no more phonecalls for three days."_

**"Yeah, and probably not a lot of texts either."**

_"It's alright, we'll talk when you come back."_

**"Yes, and we'll see each other when I come back!"**

_"Right, this is really happening..."_

**"It is! Why do you sound so anxious?"**

_"Because I am anxious... Being anxious is what I do."_

**"Well, I'm really looking forward to meeting you!"**

_"Me too, but it still makes me super nervous."_

**"Don't worry, it's gonna be great! You'll be just fine."**

_"Yeah, hope so."_

**"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about Sasuke and Sakura!"**

_"Ah yes, what happened?"_

**"They're dating!"**

_"They are?"_

**"Yes! Well, they wouldn't admit it, and they were a bit mad because I kinda spied on them..."**

_"Kinda, yeah!"_

**"They said they wanted to wait before telling me because they weren't 100% sure about it, apparently it was their first date."**

_"Oh, right. I told you to give them some time!"_

**"I know, but I was right!"**

_"Yeah, ok. So now they're officially dating?"_

**"Yes, and they were afraid that I'd be upset."**

_"And... are you upset?"_

**"Of course not!"**

_"For real?"_

**"Yes! I don't see why this should be such a big deal, Sasuke doesn't belong to me."**

_"Sure, but I can see why they hesitated before telling you, though."_

**"Honestly, I think it's stupid to say that your friends should never go out with your exes, it's in the past."**

_"I guess it depends on the situation, but it's cool if they're together and happy etc."_

**"Yeah, I'm happy for them! Besides, I have other things in mind, so..."**

_"What kind of things?"_

**"Well, I have an important date to look forward to!"**

_"Indeed..."_

**"With a very smart and funny guy who grows plants and veggies and is shit at playing Mario Kart..."**

_"Stop it!"_

**"... and who happens to have a really sexy voice!"**

_"Will you stop calling me and my voice 'sexy'?!"_

**"No, because I know it makes you blush and I think it's very sexy of you!"**

_"I'm so done with you."_

**"Such a mean lie... You're going to miss me these next few days!"**

_"In fact, yeah, I'm afraid you're right..."_

**"I'm going to miss you too."**

_"Oh... I- well, I don't know what to say!"_

**"It's alright, you don't really have to say anything."**

_"Right. I hope you enjoy yourself in the mountains!"_

**"Yeah, I will. But I'll think about you a lot."**

_"Ahhzjs, yeah?"_

**"Sorry, I didn't catch that! Can you repeat?"**

_"I hate you! Stop doing this to me!"_

**"Ahah, alright! That was super cute, though."**

_"No it wasn't!"_

**"It really was! Right, I have to get a move on 'cause my dad says we're leaving in ten minutes, so..."**

_"Ok, have fun with your family!"_

**"Yeah, thanks. I'll try to text you sometimes, and anyway I'll see you soon!"**

_"Yes, very soon."_

**"Bye sweetheart!"**

_"I liked the other one better..."_

**"My apologies. Bye, my dear lord."**

_"Bye angel."_

(3. 16 pm) **Ok that's it, I'm never gonna recover from you saying "bye angel" with that sweet sexy voice of yours...**

(3. 18 pm) _So very sorry. See you soon ♥_

(3. 22 pm) **Yes, see you ♥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this house we believe in the inherent eroticism of British literature, so get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> folks, brace yourselves for The Date  
> (I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed imagining it and rewriting it ten times in my head)

**Naruto**  
 _Gaara_  
Sasuke  
Sakura  
 _ **Kankuro**_  
 _Temari_

Monday

(11. 15 am) **Hello! I'm not sure if you'll get this, I've climbed up a fucking big hill to try and get some signal! Just to let you know everything's fine here in the mountains, it's beautiful and sunny, I spend time with my cousins and I eat way too much. Wanted to send a picture but it won't work... Hope you're ok ♥**

(11. 20 am) _Hi angel, I'm glad you're having a good time! I appreciate your efforts to try and communicate with me from your spiritual retreat. I'm good, Temari is making me clean the whole house to keep me busy, I have to say it works pretty well. Enjoy yourself ♥_

(11. 28 am) **Oh you did receive that! Great! Well, I have to go back now. Don't worry, I think about you a lot from my spiritual retreat... Talk to you soon (hopefully) ♥**

(11. 32 am) _I think about you too..._

*

(7. 44 pm) _**Stop sulking and come get some pizzas with me!**_

(7. 45 pm) _I'm not sulking! Why do you need me?_

(7. 46 pm) _ **'Course you are, you've been moody all day long.**_

(7. 47 pm) _ **Temari is tired, she doesn't want to come, and I need strong arms to carry our delicious food!**_

(7. 48 pm) _I'm tired as well!_

(7. 49 pm) _**Hey, I wasn't asking! It's a command. Move your ass and come with me.**_

(7. 50 pm) _Being bossy doesn't suit you at all, I'm afraid._

(7. 51 pm) _**Well, being a jerk doesn't suit you either.**_

(7. 52 pm) _I'm not being a jerk!_

(7. 53 pm) _**You ARE oh my god Gaara why don't you just shut up and come? I'm starving!**_

(7. 55 pm) _Just go alone, then! I don't want to come._

(7. 56 pm) _**No, I want you to come with me because I hope you'll be a bit more agreeable after a walk, and you can tell me what's wrong.**_

(7. 57 pm) _Nothing's wrong, I don't want to talk. Leave me alone._

(7. 58 pm) _**Cheer up, your crush isn't gone for ever! He'll talk to you soon, you'll see him soon!**_

(7. 59 pm) _I know._

(8. 01 pm) _**Listen: come with your big bro who really wants his pizza, you can have an extra cheesy one, I'll get you an ice cream as well, and when we come home we can drink beers and watch a shitty movie and cry, how about that?**_

(8. 02 pm) _..............._

(8. 03 pm) _ **Come on, I know you're tempted...**_

(8. 04 pm) _Ugh, FINE._

(8. 05 pm) _I want chocolate toppings on my ice cream._

(8. 06 pm) _**Yes, that's the spirit! Hurry up.**_

(8. 07 pm) _And caramel sauce._

(8. 08 pm) _**You shall have whatever your heart desires on your ice cream, as long as you get a move on!**_

(8. 09 pm) _Right, ok. I'm coming._

(8. 10 pm) _**Yeet!**_

*

(11. 26 pm) **Good night Gaara ♥  
** *failed*

(11. 27 pm) **Ah shit.  
** *failed*

(11. 28 pm) **Good night sweetheart.  
** *failed*

(11. 28 pm) **FUCK  
** *failed*

(11. 29 pm) **Oh whatever.  
** *failed*

(11. 30 pm) **I miss talking to you.  
** *failed*

*

Tuesday

(3. 12 pm) _Is Gaara at home?_

(3. 15 pm) _**Yep, in his room. Why?**_

(3. 16 pm) _Is he still moody?_

(3. 17 pm) _**I think so, hasn't spoken a word to me today...**_

(3. 18 pm) _Seriously, what the hell is wrong with him lately?_

(3. 19 pm) _**He's been missing his crush, the guy is gone on vacation in a cave somewhere.**_

(3. 20 pm) _In a cave?_

(3. 21 pm) _**Not really a cave, Gaara mentioned mountains. He can't send texts or call or anything from where he is.**_

(3. 22 pm) _I see, that explains it._

(3. 23 pm) _Do you think he'd be happy if I brought Matsuri home?_

(3. 24 pm) _**Matsuri?**_

(3. 25 pm) _You know, the little girl he used to babysit when we lived in the old house._

(3. 26 pm) _**Oh yes, right! Well, idk, why don't you ask him?**_

(3. 27 pm) _I just met her downtown and I was thinking maybe it'd be a nice surprise if I invited her for tea or something..._

(3. 28 pm) _I think Gaara likes her a lot, and she adores him._

(3. 29 pm) _**Sure, it's a great idea! It'll cheer him up!**_

(3. 30 pm) _Yeah, I thought so._

(3. 31 pm) _Could you prepare something to eat?_

(3. 32 pm) _**Alright, I'll make pancakes.**_

(3. 33 pm) _**Should I tell him?**_

(3. 34 pm) _No, it's a surprise!_

(3. 35 pm) _**Ok, see you soon then.**_

(3. 36 pm) _Yes, thank you!_

*

(7. 48 pm) **Hello dear! My family took us to an actual town for dinner tonight, I have signal!**

(7. 52 pm) _Oh, hi! Great news, how are you doing?_

(7. 54 pm) **Good, really! But I've missed talking to you.**

(7. 55 pm) _I've missed you too. Kankuro complains I've been horrible for two days..._

(7. 57 pm) **Oh, really?**

(7. 58 pm) _Yes, apparently._

(8. 03 pm) **I'm sorry to hear that. How was your day?**

(8. 05 pm) _Pretty rubbish, but then Temari brought me a surprise guest so it was better!_

(8. 09 pm) **Oh that's great! What kind of surprise guest?**

(8. 11 pm) _A girl who lived in the house next door before we moved out, I used to babysit her sometimes._

(8. 16 pm) **Cool! Were you happy to see her?**

(8. 19 pm) _Yes, she's adorable. And she thinks I'm extremely cool, for some reason, so I love her a lot._

(8. 28 pm) **But you are extremely cool, I'm sure of that!**

(8. 30 pm) _Meh, not really._

(8. 31 pm) _Are you having fun with your family?_

(8. 37 pm) **Oh yeah, it's great being here! Sometimes I get a bit bored at home, lonely etc. But here there's always someone who wants to play with me, something to do.**

(8. 39 pm) _Great, that's cool!_

(8. 45 pm) **Yeah, my great-aunt keeps asking me if I have a girlfriend, though.**

(8. 48 pm) _Ah, do they not know about your extreme gayness?_

(8. 54 pm) **Well, I think some of them forgot. The rest probably thought that me being with a guy was just a phase, you know.**

(8. 56 pm) _I see._

(9. 01 pm) **I'm dying, one of my youngest cousins just told her "Auntie, Naruto likes a boy!" she is incredible!**

(9. 03 pm) _Oh god, did you tell your cousins? How many of them are there?_

(9. 07 pm) **Er, five. You know how kids are, they're always asking questions!**

(9. 09 pm) _Yeah, Matsuri also asked if I had a girlfriend..._

(9. 12 pm) **Is that the girl who visited you today?**

(9. 14 pm) _Yes, she's way too curious._

(9. 18 pm) **And what did you say?**

(9. 20 pm) _I think I mumbled something incoherent and Kankuro roared with laughter._

(9. 21 pm) _He also told her that I didn't have a girlfriend, but that I was going to meet someone I liked very soon._

(9. 25 pm) **Bless him!**

(9. 26 pm) _Yes, honestly he's been putting up with my shitty temper like a boss._

(9. 31 pm) **I knew he'd take care of you!**

(9. 33 pm) **I'm being dragged back to where I can't reach you...**

(9. 34 pm) _Already?_

(9. 35 pm) **Yes, I'm afraid.**

(9. 36 pm) _I shall wait for your next text with a heavy heart..._

(9. 38 pm) **Don't say that :(**

(9. 39 pm) _Sorry, I'm just being dramatic but I'll be fine._

(9. 40 pm) **I'll text you tomorrow, promise! I'll climb on top of that hill again if I have to!**

(9. 41 pm) _Don't worry, I will survive if you can't text me._

(9. 43 pm) **I know, but I'll miss you.**  
*failed*

(9. 44 pm) **Shit**  
*failed*

(9. 45 pm) **I'll miss you!!!!!**

(9. 47 pm) _Me too ♥_

(9. 48 pm) **Good night sweet lord ♥**

(9. 50 pm) _Good night angel._

*

Wednesday

(10. 42 am) **Good morning! Didn't feel like climbing today so I walked to a sort of village nearby, but I can't stay for too long.**

(10. 44 am) _Oh, hello! You're putting so much effort into this, it's very cute._

(10. 45 am) **Well, I heard you were a bit moody when I couldn't give you any news, so...**

(10. 47 am) _Don't worry, I've stopped tormenting my siblings._

(10. 49 am) **Good. But I also just like talking to you.**

(10. 51 am) _You're really sweet._

(10. 52 am) **I know :)**

(10. 53 am) _So, what are your plans for today?_

(10. 56 am) **We're going canoeing! I'm very excited.**

(10. 58 am) _I bet you are! Are you any good at this?_

(11. 01 am) **Of course I am!**

(11. 03 am) _Cool. And you're going home tonight?_

(11. 05 am) **Yes, we're leaving at 6 I think.**

(11. 06 am) _Right, text me when you're home, then._

(11. 08 am) **Sure!**

(11. 09 am) **And tomorrow at this hour I'll be with you!**

(11. 10 am) _Yes... I can't believe this is real._

(11. 11 am) **I know! I've said it already, but I really can't wait.**

(11. 12 am) _Yeah, I'm really impatient too._

(11. 13 am) **Not nervous anymore?**

(11. 14 am) _Very nervous, but I want to see you._

(11. 15 am) **Me too.**

(11. 16 am) **I have to leave you now, I'm sorry...**

(11. 17 am) _It's fine, have fun canoeing!_

(11. 18 am) **Thanks! Have a nice day ♥**

(11. 19 am) _You too ♥_

*

(9. 16 pm) _**Sooooo, tomorrow's The Day!!**_

(9. 18 pm) _I know._

(9. 19 pm) _**How do you feel?**_

(9. 21 pm) _Scared, anxious, excited, impatient..._

(9. 22 pm) _**Wow, that's a lot.**_

(9. 23 pm) _I KNOW, it's way too much for me!_

(9. 24 pm) _**Look at my baby Gaara, feeling all those emotions ♥**_

(9. 25 pm) _Oh shut up._

(9. 26 pm) _**But I'm so proud of you! Look at you! Who would've thought?**_

(9. 27 pm) _I haven't done anything yet! Maybe wait for tomorrow evening before you congratulate me._

(9. 28 pm) ** _I will certainly congratulate you tomorrow evening as well, but you've done a lot of progress already!_**

(9. 29 pm) _Have I?_

(9. 30 pm) _**Of course! It's never easy to open up to someone, and I know it's particularly hard for you, but you did it.**_

(9. 31 pm) _Yeah..._

(9. 32 pm) _ **It means you allow yourself to be vulnerable, and that's something.**_

(9. 33 pm) _Well, I'm not a big fan of that vulnerability thing._

(9. 34 pm) _**I know, but it's a brave thing to do.**_

(9. 35 pm) _I'm not that brave at all._

(9. 36 pm) _**You are! You're the bravest person I know.**_

(9. 37 pm) _Have you seen me?! I'm the worst crybaby, a complete loser._

(9. 38 pm) _**Stop saying that, it's not true.**_

(9. 39 pm) _ **You've been through a lot of nasty shit, and you're still here, and you're doing good.**_

(9. 41 pm) _Yeah, I guess..._

(9. 42 pm) _**We're all very proud of you.**_

(9. 44 pm) _Jeez, you're such a dick!_

(9. 45 pm) _Thank you though._

(9. 45 pm) _You're surprisingly good at saying comforting shit._

(9. 47 pm) **Ahah, thanks.**

(9. 48 pm) **D'you wanna watch something? Or play something?**

(9. 50 pm) _I don't think I'll be able to focus on anything right now._

(9. 51 pm) _**Smoke a joint?**_

(9. 52 pm) _Oh, that's an interesting idea._

(9. 53 pm) _ **It'll help you relax!**_

(9. 54 pm) _Yeah, let's do that._

(9. 55 pm) _**Come to my office, then!**_

(9. 56 pm) _On my way._

*

(10. 32 pm) **I'm home!**

(10. 35 pm) _Just now?_

(10. 36 pm) **Yeah, well, we left a bit too late, and my dad lost his way. Twice.**

(10. 38 pm) _Ah, I see!_

(10. 39 pm) _Happy to be back?_

(10. 40 pm) **Yes, I'm exhausted.**

(10. 42 pm) _Go to bed early then, you don't want to miss your train tomorrow._

(10. 43 pm) _No pressure, but that might literally kill me. Please don't miss your train._

(10. 46 pm) **I won't.**

(10. 47 pm) _Good._

(10. 48 pm) **I've never been so impatient to get on a fucking train.**

(10. 49 pm) **I'll go to sleep now. Good night sweet prince ♥**

(10. 51 pm) _Good night angel, see you tomorrow ♥_

*

Thursday

(9. 00 am) **I AM. ON THE TRAIN.**

(9. 01 am) _THANK GOD._

(9. 02 am) **I'm so happy to see you, I can't stop smiling.**

(9. 04 am) _I'm really happy too! Kankuro and Temari won't stop teasing me._

(9. 05 am) **I just remembered I'm going to meet Temari as well...**

(9. 08 am) _Yes, I hope you're prepared._

(9. 10 am) **I'm not sure...**

(9. 11 am) _Don't worry, she's alright._

(9. 12 am) _She just loves being the frightening big sister._

(9. 14 am) **Right, hope she doesn't make me cry.**

(9. 17 am) _I won't allow that._

(9. 19 am) **That's very nice of you.**

(9. 22 am) _She's going to do my make-up now..._

(9. 24 am) **What? You're going to look all pretty when I barely managed to brush my hair!**

(9. 25 am) _Well, I have horrifying dark circles under my eyes, due to the insomnia._

(9. 26 am) _She said we had to do something about this, so..._

(9. 28 am) **I see. I look forward to seeing her work!**

(9. 45 am) **It has just occured to me that I still have no idea what you look like...**

(9. 46 am) **I know I said I wanted to preserve the mystery, but how am I supposed to find you?**

(9. 52 am) _Oh, that's right._

(9. 53 am) _Well, I have short red hair, stunning waterproof eyeliner, and er, a white t-shirt._

(9. 54 am) _I'll be with the tall blonde in a lilac dress and high platforms._

(9. 57 am) **Nice!**

(9. 59 am) _What about you, then?_

(10. 02 am) **Er, I have blond hair, it looks a mess...**

(10. 03 am) **Orange shorts, black t-shirt, and a backpack.**

(10. 05 am) _Cool, noted._

(10. 07 am) _We're on our way!_

(10. 09 am) **Great! Nearly there...**

(10. 10 am) _I know, I'm about to lose my shit._

(10. 12 am) **Ahah, me too...**

(10. 15 am) _How come there are so much people on the road at this hour? The bus is so sloooooow!_

(10. 17 am) **Relax, you still have time.**

(10. 19 am) _Yeah but I wanted to be there early._

(10. 20 am) _Temari is so done with me, I think I'm being irritating._

(10. 22 am) **Don't make her angry now!**

(10. 25 am) _She said "the only reason I haven't slapped you yet is because I don't want to ruin your make-up" I-_

(10. 27 am) **Behave yourself, I don't want her to ruin your make-up.**

(10. 30 am) _We are HERE!_

(10. 31 am) _Jesus, I'm going to faint or something._

(10. 32 am) **Don't!! Oh god, finally!**

(10. 33 am) _We're right under the big ugly clock._

(10. 34 am) **Got it.**

(10. 35 am) **Heeeeeeeeeere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(10. 35 am) _Yes!!_

(10. 36 am) **There are way too many people!**

(10. 36 am) **Ok I'm off, looking for you now.**

*

Naruto finally takes his eyes off his phone to scan the crowd gathered in the station. He's looking for the "big ugly clock", standing on tiptoes. People jostle against him, he feels the heat of the sun on his neck and his heart hammering in his chest.

He walks fast, looking in every direction for red hair. He feels like he's going to be overwhelmed very soon if he doesn't find Gaara, he holds his breath and runs to the spot under the clock.

And he sees them. Him. 

He doesn't know exactly what he'd been expecting, but Gaara doesn't look like what he had imagined. He is rather shorter than him, wearing a white t-shirt, red cargo pants and black combat boots. Naruto wonders how he can stand wearing those with this heat. He notices the thin eyeliner that highlights Gaara's pale blue gaze, and the red mark on his forehead. He looks like the quiet bass player of some underground band, and Naruto finds him simultaneously cute and hot.

Suddenly, Naruto doesn't know what to say. He who never stops talking is at a loss for words now that he's finally facing Gaara, the boy he's been yearning to see. He stands speechless in front of him for a moment that feels like eternity, blinking foolishly. Temari seems to notice, and her soft chuckle suddenly brings him back to reality.

"Gaara?" he asks in a low voice.

The other boy's face lits up instantly.

"Hello, angel" he says with a grin.

Naruto feels his cheeks turn pink and swears under his breath.

"You do have a sexy voice" he replies, averting his eyes.

*

Temari introduces herself and shakes his hand, trying to make the situation less awkward. She asks about his trip as they slowly make their way to the exit. After a while, she turns to them with a knowing smile and wishes them a good day. 

"Take good care of my little brother, if you know what's good for you" she adds to Naruto, who mumbles something without looking at her.

She winks at Gaara and leaves them alone, standing next to each other on the parking lot. Gaara looks up at Naruto, taking in his deep blue eyes, his untidy blond hair and his smile. He finds him ridiculously handsome.

"It's good to see you" he says softly.

Naruto gives him a bright smile, and Gaara notices that he smiles with his eyes as well, they nearly disappear behind his high cheekbones.

"It's good to see you too!"

"Ready to go?" Gaara asks.

"Sure, let's go!"

"This way, the bus leaves in about ten minutes."

They walk in silence as Naruto looks all around him, observing the sun-kissed city with its high buildings and white walls. Gaara keeps glancing at Naruto every two seconds, as if to make sure he's real. They find their bus and quickly take their seats, Gaara lets him seat near the window so he can look at the landscape. Yet, when the engine starts, Naruto turns to Gaara. He studies every feature of his face, and despite all his efforts Gaara can't help but blush.

"Is that a tattoo?" Naruto asks, indicating Gaara's forehead.

"Oh, yeah" Gaara takes a handful of red hair off his face to reveal the kanji.

"Can I?" Naruto asks.

Gaara just nods, and Naruto slowly reaches out to brush his pale skin. He traces the lines of the red mark with a finger, and it takes Gaara all of his self-control to keep a straight face and not fall to pieces under his touch.

"You never even mentioned you had a freaking tattoo on your FACE!" Naruto laughs. 

"Well, you said you wanted to keep the mystery intact..."

"That's right. I love it. I think it's extremely cool!"

"Thank you" Gaara blushes again.

"What does it mean?"

"Love" Gaara answers in a low voice.

"Love?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool" Naruto grins.

Gaara looks away, but Naruto can't seem to take his eyes off him. He is very close, Gaara notices. He can feel the warmth of his body next to him, the hand that was on his forehead a moment before rests on the seat now, only inches from Gaara's hand. 

"You're beautiful" Naruto says matter-of-factly, as if the words simply escaped his mouth, and Gaara turns a deeper shade of pink.

"You think so?" he asks.

"Yes, you are" Naruto insists.

Gaara mumbles something that sounds vaguely like "thanks, you too" and starts rummaging in his bag.

"Are you hungry? I brought croissants" he says, taking out a paper bag full of pastries.

"I'm always hungry, especially for croissants!"

They start eating and chatting about nothing in particular, finally getting comfortable with each other's presence after the awkwardness of the first minutes. Naruto talks a lot, Gaara realizes, when he's feeling at ease. He doesn't mind, he's not much of a talker himself and he likes to listen to him. He likes the way he smiles, how enthusiastic he sounds. He likes the way he runs a hand through his hair when he's telling a story. He particularly likes the glow in his eyes when he sees something beautiful or impressive and points out of the window to show him. 

After about half an hour they reach their destination, and Naruto is as excited as a child when he looks at the sea.

*

They both stand still for a minute on top of a dune, looking to the horizon. Naruto's bright smile is still on his lips as he closes his eyes, feeling the soft breeze on his face. Gaara watches him, and a strange sensation grows in his chest and makes his heart beat faster. This time he doesn't look away as Naruto opens his eyes again and turns to him, taking a step closer. 

"Can I hold your hand?" he asks.

"I- yeah, sure..."

"You're blushing again!"

Gaara gives him his hand and Naruto twines their fingers together, all the while gazing at the other boy with a mischievous grin.

"It's because you're making me nervous" Gaara confesses. "After all, this is my first date..."

"Let's make it a good one, then" Naruto whispers close to his face.

Gaara just nods and gives Naruto's hand a little squeeze, not trusting his voice to answer. He leads him down the dune, along a sandy path between bushes and rocks. There's a place, he explains, just a bit farther, that's less busy. Behind a set of huge rocks, Gaara finds the spot he was looking for. It's the far end of the beach, sheltered from the wind by the rocks and the hillside plunging into the sea. 

They drop their bags on the sand and Naruto starts to undress.

"How can you stand being dressed like that when it's so hot?" he asks, as Gaara takes off his combat boots.

"I'm used to the heat" Gaara shrugs. 

"For someone who lives in Suna and spends time gardening, I'd expect you to be a bit less pale!"

"Well, I'm afraid I've inherited the wrong genes" Gaara replies, taking the sunscreen out of his bag.

He tries not to watch as Naruto takes off his t-shirt. Instead, he sits on his towel and methodically applies sunscreen on his body.

"D'you need some help?" Naruto asks, and he sits down right behind Gaara without giving him a chance to protest.

Before he knows it, Naruto's hands are touching him again, brushing his white skin softly and slightly lingering over his neck. Gaara closes his eyes, suddenly he finds it hard to breathe normally. Of course he knows that Naruto is doing this on purpose, the little bastard. He's taking his time, there's no need to be so long. There's no need to be so close, either.

"You're just looking for excuses to touch me, admit it" he says in a low voice.

"Maybe I am" Naruto whispers in his ear. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Carry on."

*

They are swimming side by side, farther and farther away from the shore. Naruto wanted to race him, and Gaara finally gives up, exhausted, after several minutes of trying to keep up with him. 

"Right, you win!" he shouts.

Naruto lets out a victorious cry, and his laugh is interrupted by a sudden wave overcoming him.

Gaara takes a few seconds to catch his breath and realizes how far they've gone. He definitely can't feel the ground, so he just starts floating on his back, looking at the clear blue sky above him, feeling drops of salty water on his face. He feels good, better than he's felt in ages. Better than he's ever felt, probably. He's not really nervous anymore, he believes Naruto likes him and that thought makes him feel incredibly light. He's happy, genuinely happy. He wonders if Naruto feels the same, if he, too, wants this day to last longer.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asks, suddenly very close to him.

"Nothing" Gaara lies.

Naruto joins him and for a moment they both float peacefully, the sound of the waves in their ears. Naruto reaches out and catches Gaara's hand, and they end up slowly drifting together.

"I'm starving" Naruto says after a while.

"Let's go back." 

They make their way back to the shore and eat sandwiches on the beach. Naruto tells him again about his favorite restaurant in Konoha and Gaara promises to come soon. He really wants to see Naruto in his own environment, if he's always so cheerful and carefree, if he talks too much with his friends as well...

"Your eyeliner still looks good" Naruto observes, "I'm impressed!"

"Honestly, I'm also impressed" Gaara replies. "I like your necklace" he adds, indicating the turquoise stone resting on Naruto's chest.

"Oh, thanks! I got it as a present, it's supposed to bring me good luck."

"Does it work?"

Naruto doesn't respond immediately. He takes a moment to consider Gaara, sitting close to him in his shorts, his red hair still wet.

"I think it does, actually" he says in a small voice.

They rest for a while on the beach and Naruto falls asleep with his head on Gaara's shoulder.

*

When he wakes up they go swimming again. Naruto likes to brag about how he's taller than him so he can stand where Gaara doesn't reach ground. He also uses this opportunity to brace his arms around Gaara's waist and bring him close, feeling the other boy's chest against his, their faces only inches from each other's.

"I know I need to stop doing this, but..." Naruto trails off.

"Doing what?" Gaara quirks an eyebrow.

"Reaching out, touching you" he says.

Gaara puts his arms around Naruto's neck. The warm feeling in his chest grows stronger, the look in Naruto's eyes makes him want to entwine their bodies together and never let go.

"You don't have to stop" he tells him. "I quite like it, you know."

Naruto lets out a shaky breath.

"But if you stay here in my arms, with your face so close... I think I'll end up kissing you."

"You think so?" Gaara asks with a grin.

"Yes, and that would be very unfortunate, you see."

"Why?"

"Because you might not like it, maybe you'll think I'm overstepping. And once it's done, I can't undo it..."

"You talk too much" Gaara says firmly.

"I know. I really, really want to kiss you" Naruto admits.

"Then let me tell you a secret."

"What secret?"

Gaara leans in slowly and whispers in his ear:

"I really want you to kiss me..."

Naruto feels his cheeks turn red, his whole face lits up and he gives Gaara his brightest smile before pressing his pale body against his and kissing him. It feels incredibly soft and warm and gentle. Gaara is light in his arms and he can't help running his hands down his back, pulling him ever closer. He hopes Gaara really doesn't mind his urge to touch him, to be close to him, to feel his skin against his own. He hopes Gaara understands, because he's not good with words.

Gaara's mind goes fuzzy, too many feelings overwhelm him simultaneously and he thinks his heart might just explode at any moment. Naruto's lips taste like salt and sweet surrender, he feels safe in his arms and happier than he'd ever been. He clings to him for dear life and runs a hand through his blond, wet hair. He hopes Naruto understands how special he makes him feel, what this means to him, because he's terrible at expressing his emotions.

Naruto pulls away too quickly, resting his forehead against Gaara's, catching his breath. Gaara presses a delicate hand against his cheek, looking for his blue gaze.

"Can you do that again?" he asks.

So Naruto kisses him again, gently, slowly, because what else can he do?

*

When they get tired of swimming and kissing they slowly make their way back to the shore. The afternoon sun is warm on their shoulders and the sea breeze quickly dries their wet skin. They get dressed and pack their stuff and Gaara takes Naruto to the nearby village where there are lots of colorful shops and cafés.

Naruto buys them ice cream and they walk slowly in the narrow streets full of tourists. There is a smell of lavender in the air, someone is playing violin somewhere around the corner. For once, Gaara doesn't mind the proximity of so many strangers. He doesn't feel trapped, his head is not buzzing with the variety of sounds and voices around him. He focuses on Naruto's hand holding his, and nothing else matters.

"Oh, look at these!" Naruto says suddenly, pointing at a shop on their left.

Gaara looks at the very small store and its jewelry display. Bright necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings of all colors, all of them made of seashells and corals. A sign indicates that they are all handmade and unique.

"This is so pretty" Naruto adds, taking a sparkly white bracelet and examining it carefully.

"They're nice" Gaara agrees. "Do you want to take one for your mom?"

"Nah" Naruto shakes his head. "She doesn't wear jewelry. I'd like one myself, though, but I don't really need it."

Before Gaara can reply, something else has already caught Naruto's attention, and he lingers behind as the blond boy crosses the street to another shop selling kites and water wings. They wander along restaurants and more shops, until the time comes to go back to their bus. Naruto is awfully quiet on the way back to Suna, he just stares out of the window for ten whole minutes.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara asks, nervous.

"What? Oh, no. Nothing wrong."

"You look sad all of a sudden, and you've stopped talking."

Naruto gives him a halfhearted smile.

"It's just that it was a beautiful day, and I'm sad it's already over."

Gaara doesn't know what to say, but he understands. He understands because he feels the same, he can feel his heart twitch at the idea of saying goodbye. He rests his head on Naruto's shoulder and tries not to think about saying goodbye, focusing instead on the memories he will keep of his first date.

*

They don't talk much as they make their way from the bus to the station where Naruto's train awaits, ready to take him back to Konoha. Gaara's heart feels heavy, too many repressed words are caught up in his throat and he can't find it in himself to say them out loud. He's trying very hard not to feel sad because this was, indeed, a beautiful day, and he wants it to be a beautiful day until the end.

"Time to go, I guess" Naruto says in a small voice.

"Wait" Gaara hears himself say a bit too loud. "I've got something for you."

"For me?"

Gaara takes a small parcel out of his bag and places it in Naruto's hands without looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Just open it!"

Naruto unwraps the present and lets out a happy gasp when he recognizes the sparkly white seashell bracelet.

"You actually bought it for me? When did you do that?" he asks.

"Well, you said you liked it. You're easily distracted, I just did it while you were looking the other way."

Naruto grins as he puts the bracelet on his left wrist.

"I like it a lot, thank you! But I didn't get you anything..." he adds, and his grin vanishes.

"Don't worry about that, I wasn't expecting something in return" Gaara shakes his head.

"But... wait" Naruto says as the idea pops up in his mind. He shoves the wrapping in his pocket and takes off his own necklace, offering it to Gaara.

"What are you doing?" Gaara protests, "You said this was a present!"

"It was, and now I'm giving it to you" Naruto simply says.

"Don't! You don't have to-"

"Gaara, stop arguing" Naruto is already behind him and he ties the blue cristal around Gaara's neck.

"But-"

"No 'but'! I want you to have it. This way you'll remember me!" he adds with a wink.

"As if I could forget you" Gaara says, rolling his eyes.

The last passengers hurry past them to get on the train as they only have five minutes left before departure. Gaara glances at the clock behind Naruto and feels the urge to get closer to him. He wraps his arms around the taller boy, nuzzling up against his neck, his eyes closed. He feels Naruto's arms enveloping him, one hand slowly stroking his red hair.

"Thank you" he breathes against Naruto's skin.

Naruto tightens his grip and buries his face in Gaara's hair.

"Today was amazing" he whispers. "I'm so happy. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

"I have to go..."

"I know."

Naruto reluctantly pulls away, he looks into Gaara's eyes and kisses him one last time. He makes it quick, a stolen kiss, because he feels like he won't be able to leave if he kisses him for too long, with too much emotion. 

"See you soon?" he asks, walking backwards to the train to continue looking at Gaara.

"Yes. Text me when you get home" Gaara answers, and he finally lets go of Naruto's hand.

"Sure. Bye, sweetheart" he winks, and Gaara feels his heart lurch in his chest.

"Bye angel" he replies, smiling, and he doesn't blush.

*

(9. 12 pm) **I'm home!**

(9. 15 pm) _Good!_

(9. 16 pm) _Me too, and I've been trying to avoid Kankuro and Temari for two hours now._

(9. 18 pm) **Why are you avoiding them?**

(9. 20 pm) _Because as soon as I got home they started harrassing me to hear every detail of my first date..._

(9. 22 pm) **Ah, I see! Are you not going to tell them?**

(9. 25 pm) _Of course I'll tell them, eventually._

(9. 26 pm) _But I don't feel like talking right now, I need some alone time to think._

(9. 27 pm) **To think about what?**

(9. 29 pm) _You..._

(9. 30 pm) **Oh**

(9. 31 pm) **I've been thinking about you as well, in fact I couldn't think about anything else since I got on that train.**

(9. 33 pm) _It was really great to see you today._

(9. 35 pm) **Yes, it was!**

(9. 36 pm) **My parents also want me to tell them everything now...**

(9. 37 pm) _Are you going to tell them everything?_

(9. 40 pm) **I think so, I want them to know that I really like you.**

(9. 42 pm) _That's...really sweet._

(9. 49 pm) **Shit, my mom wanted to see what you looked like, so I wanted to show her a pic, but then I remembered we DIDN'T take any pic!!!!!!**

(9. 50 pm) **How come we didn't take any pic?!**

(9. 52 pm) _Er, I don't know... I didn't think about it, honestly._

(9. 55 pm) **I can't believe I was so busy staring at you that I didn't take one picture!**

(9. 57 pm) _That's a shame..._

(10. 00 pm) **And you're not willing to help me, are you?**

(10. 02 pm) _Nope, I told you I was bad at selfies!_

(10. 03 pm) _Just tell your mom I look like a red mess._

(10. 06 pm) **Actually, I said you were very cute in a soft-grunge sort of way.**

(10. 08 pm) _You did not say that, tell me you did not..._

(10. 09 pm) **I most certainly did, and I stand by this statement.**

(10. 12 pm) _I hate you._

(10. 15 pm) **I know you don't! But red mess is pretty accurate too.**

(10. 17 pm) **"He prefers to describe himself as a red mess, which doesn't really do him justice so I'd say he's a cute red mess!"**

(10. 19 pm) _Jesus Christ..._

(10. 21 pm) **She said she was also a red mess herself so she looks forward to seeing you!**

(10. 24 pm) _That's adorable, I like her._

(10. 26 pm) **Yes, she's the best.**

(10. 27 pm) **I'm going to bed now 'cause I'm exhausted.**

(10. 27 pm) **Talk to you tomorrow!**

(10. 28 pm) _Alright, good night Naruto._

(10. 29 pm) **Good night sweetheart ♥**

(10. 30 pm) _♥_

*

Friday

(11. 06 am) _I have an important question._

(11. 09 am) **Hello beautiful, what's your important question?**

(11. 10 am) **If you're wondering whether kissing me makes you gay, well...**

(11. 11 am) _Thank you but I think I've figured out I wasn't very straight by now._

(11. 12 am) _It's something else._

(11. 13 am) **Alright, tell me.**

(11. 15 am) _I had to recount our date to Kankuro and Temari, they really wanted to know._

(11. 16 am) _So I told them, and they were very happy for me etc, and in the end Kankuro asked when I was going to see my boyfriend again._

(11. 17 am) **I hope you told Temari I was a gentleman and everything.**

(11. 19 am) _Don't worry, I said that you treated me well._

(11. 20 am) _But the question is: are you actually my boyfriend now?_

(11. 22 am) **Oh**

(11. 22 am) **Well...**

(11. 23 am) **I don't know.**

(11. 25 am) _What do you mean you don't know?! You're the one who had a boyfriend before!_

(11. 27 am) **So what?**

(11. 29 am) _So you should have an idea! When do you consider the guy is your boyfriend? Is it after a kiss? Is it after you meet his parents? Or...something else?_

(11. 31 am) **Er, well, there's no definite rule. Every situation is different, you know.**

(11. 32 am) **We just have to talk about it I think.**

(11. 33 am) _Alright._

(11. 35 am) **Would you like to be my boyfriend?**

(11. 38 am) _Well, I think I'd like that._

(11. 39 am) _What difference does it make?_

(11. 42 am) **It doesn't really change anything, actually.**

(11. 43 am) **I guess it just means that if we agree on being...well, together, then we don't go messing around with other people, you know.**

(11. 45 am) _Now that's very disappointing._

(11. 46 am) _What am I going to do about all those people I was flirting with? Does that mean I won't get to sleep with any of them?!_

(11. 47 am) **You idiot.**

(11. 48 am) **I mean, honestly I like you so much, if you really wanted to go and sleep with fifty different persons while still being my boyfriend I'd probably agree on that.**

(11. 50 am) _You would?_

(11. 51 am) **Yeah, as long as I have you.**

(11. 52 am) _That's just so sweet, I'm truly moved._

(11. 53 am) _Yet I don't think it will be necessary._

(11. 55 am) **So, are we boyfriends then?**

(11. 56 am) _Do you really want me as your boyfriend?_

(11. 57 am) **I really do.**

(11. 58 am) _Are you 100% sure?_

(12. 01 pm) **Yes, I am.**

(12. 02 pm) _You have very low standards._

(12. 04 pm) **Why do people keep telling me that? My standards are just fine!**

(12. 05 pm) **Now stop this self-deprecating shit and be my boyfriend.**

(12. 06 pm) _Ok._

(12. 07 pm) _If you insist._

(12. 08 pm) **And don't pretend you're not happy about it!**

(12. 10 pm) _You know I'm happy, the fact that you could want someone like me is just insane._

(12. 12 pm) **I want you, and it's not insane at all.**

(12. 13 pm) _I don't know what to say so I'll just: ♥_

(12. 14 pm) _Now, when will I see my boyfriend again?_

(12. 15 pm) **Whenever you want, I'm still on holidays next week!**

(12. 16 pm) **I'll ask my parents if you can come this time, what d'you think?**

(12. 18 pm) _Yeah, ok. Cool!_

(12. 19 pm) **Great!**

(12. 20 pm) **I need to help my dad with lunch, talk to you later!**

(12. 22 pm) _Alright, see you._

(12. 23 pm) **:)♥**

*

"team 7" groupchat

(2. 44 pm) If I remember well you were supposed to have a date yesterday.

(2. 47 pm) **Correct.**

(2. 49 pm) Oh my god, yes! How did it go?!

(2. 51 pm) **It was AWESOME.**

(2. 52 pm) **Just. Fucking perfect.**

(2. 53 pm) So cool! What did you do?

(2. 54 pm) Did you make out?

(2. 55 pm) Sasuke!

(2. 56 pm) What?

(2. 57 pm) **Hell yes.**

(2. 58 pm) Really??

(2. 59 pm) Good boy.

(3. 00 pm) **I mean, we kissed. Several times.**

(3. 01 pm) **It was really nice...**

(3. 02 pm) What else?

(3. 03 pm) **We went to the beach, I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.**

(3. 04 pm) **We did a lot of swimming and I kissed him, and now he's my boyfriend!**

(3. 06 pm) What?!

(3. 07 pm) That's great! I'm so happy for you!

(3. 08 pm) **Thank you! I'm really happy too.**

(3. 09 pm) **He also bought me a bracelet, and I gave him my necklace.**

(3. 10 pm) Wow, this is getting really serious.

(3. 11 pm) **Yeah, I like him a lot.**

(3. 13 pm) So it's official and everything!

(3. 14 pm) I hope it works out for you, you deserve a nice guy.

(3. 15 pm) **Thanks :)**

(3. 17 pm) And tell him that if he breaks your heart, I'll break his arm.

(3. 18 pm) **Er, I won't, but thanks for the offer I guess?**

(3. 19 pm) My pleasure.

(3. 20 pm) Don't threaten Naruto's boyfriend, he's brand new!

(3. 21 pm) So what's he like?

(3. 23 pm) **Small, cute, and he's got a tattoo!**

(3. 24 pm) Really? Where?

(3. 25 pm) **On his forehead!**

(3. 26 pm) Seriously?!

(3. 27 pm) **Yeah, and he's beautiful. I think you'll see him soon anyway...**

(3. 28 pm) We will???? When?

(3. 29 pm) **Next week, my parents said they'd be happy to meet him!**

(3. 31 pm) That's really cool!

(3. 32 pm) **Yeah, I'm so excited! I need to ask him which day suits him best.**

(3. 34 pm) Nice.

(3. 35 pm) **Do we still have a game on Wednesday?**

(3. 37 pm) Yes, definitely. I need my revenge on Shikamaru.

(3. 38 pm) **Great, that'd be perfect. I'll let you know!**

(3. 39 pm) Ok, cool.

(3. 40 pm) Alright, see you soon! And well done ;)

*

(4. 31 pm) **Are you free on Wednesday?**

(5. 02 pm) **Gaara?**

(5. 18 pm) _Sorry, I was busy._

(5. 19 pm) _I'm free on Wednesday, what do you have in mind?_

(5. 21 pm) **I thought you could come in the morning, we'd have lunch with my parents who are really happy to meet you and also super nice and friendly.**

(5. 22 pm) **Then in the afternoon I have a football game with my friends so you could see them as well, and you'd get to see me in my shorts.**

(5. 23 pm) _Nice._

(5. 24 pm) **Then we could have a drink with everyone, and I'd take you to Ichiraku's (for the ramen!) and we'd come home and watch Pride and Prejudice.**

(5. 25 pm) **And you'd stay for the night.**

(5. 27 pm) _You want me to stay for the night?_

(5. 28 pm) **Yeah, I mean, if that's ok.**

(5. 29 pm) **Otherwise we won't have enough time to do everything!**

(5. 30 pm) _Right. Yeah, ok._

(5. 31 pm) **Does it make you anxious?**

(5. 32 pm) _Yeah, but your program sounds good._

(5. 33 pm) **I promise everyone will be nice and not intimidating!**

(5. 35 pm) _Ahah, alright. I'll ask my uncle but he'll probably say yes 'cause he desperately wants me to leave this house._

(5. 37 pm) **Cool, tell me when you know!**

(5. 38 pm) _Sure._

(5. 40 pm) **So, what've you been up to today?**

(5. 43 pm) _Well, I saw my psychiatrist this afternoon..._

(5. 44 pm) _I told her about you, she didn't believe me at first._

(5. 45 pm) **Oh, I forgot about the psychiatrist.**

(5. 46 pm) **How did it go?**

(5. 47 pm) _Pretty well. I hadn't seen her in over a month, so I had quite a lot of things to tell her._

(5. 48 pm) **So did you tell her all about me?**

(5. 49 pm) _Yeah, everything._

(5. 50 pm) **And what did she say?**

(5. 52 pm) _She was happy with my progress. She said it's a good thing that I met someone, and that I'm starting to make plans._

(5. 53 pm) _But she also said I should be careful and not become emotionally dependent._

(5. 55 pm) **Er, what does that mean?**

(5. 56 pm) _It means I mustn't rely exclusively on you to be happy._

(5. 57 pm) _Like, I have to take care of myself and not crumble completely if you leave._

(5. 59 pm) **But why would I leave?**

(6. 01 pm) _It's just a possibility, but it's not like I needed her to tell me that anyway._

(6. 02 pm) **Ok, but I don't want you to start worrying about me leaving!**

(6. 03 pm) **I mean, I've only just arrived.**

(6. 04 pm) _I know, I'm not worried._

(6. 06 pm) **Good, yeah.**

(6. 08 pm) _My uncle says it's ok if I come on Wednesday and Thursday, by the way._

(6. 09 pm) _He was impressed that I agreed to stay for the night, I think he might give me The Talk soon._

(6. 10 pm) **The talk?**

(6. 11 pm) _The Embarrassing Talk._

(6. 12 pm) **Does he think I might try to do nasty things to you?**

(6. 15 pm) _................Yes._

(6. 17 pm) **I see, good luck for The Talk then!**

(6. 18 pm) _I think I'll just tell him not to bother because Kankuro already told me pretty much everything I need to know, and more._

(6. 19 pm) _And Temari gave me a lesson on consent and it was already embarrassing enough..._

(6. 22 pm) **Honestly I think you're lucky to have older siblings to tell you that! I, for one, had to endure this talk with my MOM.**

(6. 24 pm) _Yeah, I guess you're right._

(6. 27 pm) **But I'd just like to say I'm very excited to sleep with you.**

(6. 28 pm) **And I mean this in a totally non sexual way, like I'm really just happy to lay down next to you and stuff.**

(6. 30 pm) _Oh, how cute..._

(6. 31 pm) _You really are the human version of a golden retriever, you know that?_

(6. 33 pm) **Is that supposed to be a compliment?**

(6. 34 pm) _Yes, it was a compliment._

(6. 36 pm) **Well, thanks...**

(6. 38 pm) **I'd say you're the human version of a sphynx cat!**

(6. 39 pm) _Seriously? They look like demon offsprings._

(6. 40 pm) **Yeah, they're cool as hell! And frail, and tiny.**

(6. 42 pm) _So you see me as cool as hell and frail and tiny?_

(6. 43 pm) **Precisely.**

(6. 45 pm) _Fuck, I can't even argue with that 'cause...yeah, fair enough._

(6. 46 pm) **See!**

(6. 47 pm) **I'm going out for a drink with Lee so I'll talk to you later.**

(6. 48 pm) _Alright, have fun._

(6. 49 pm) **Thanks sweetheart ♥**

(6. 50 pm) _See you ♥_

*

"cool kidz" groupchat

(10. 03 pm) _Guys, I'm going to need your help._

(10. 05 pm) _**For what?**_

(10. 06 pm) _How do I socialize?_

(10. 08 pm) _**Man, how do you expect us to teach you that?**_

(10. 09 pm) _Are you anxious about this second date?_

(10. 10 pm) _Of course I am. I'm supposed to take the train by myself, go to a place I've never been, meet tons of people in one day..._

(10. 11 pm) _How do I do that?!_

(10. 12 pm) _Hate to be that person, but..._

(10. 13 pm) _You've been antisocial for 18 years, Gaara. Don't expect this to change in one day._

(10. 14 pm) _**Wow.**_

(10. 15 pm) _Thank you, Temari. I feel much better now._

(10. 16 pm) _**Hey, the date's on Wednesday. He's got five days to learn!**_

(10. 17 pm) _To learn what? He's not going to get rid of his anxiety in five days._

(10. 18 pm) _**I know, but he's been making progress lately, I'm sure we can help!**_

(10. 20 pm) _I really love it when you guys talk about me as if I wasn't here._

(10. 22 pm) _**Technically, you're not here.**_

(10. 23 pm) _Yeah, shall we discuss this together? For real?_

(10. 24 pm) _I'd rather be alone right now..._

(10. 25 pm) _See, that's exactly what you need to stop doing!_

(10. 26 pm) _**Give him a break, you know he just needs space.**_

(10. 27 pm) _I know, but I thought he wanted us to help with the socializing thing?_

(10. 28 pm) _All I want is for you to help me stop panicking, please._

(10. 29 pm) _So I'll take any advice you can give me, but I just don't want to hear you bickering so I'd rather stay in my room if you don't mind._

(10. 30 pm) _And somehow you still manage to argue by texts!_

(10. 32 pm) _**Sorry, you're right.**_

(10. 33 pm) _Fine. Listen, you've met him already, just be yourself and it's gonna be ok._

(10. 35 pm) _Yeah but it's not just about him, I'm going to meet his PARENTS._

(10. 36 pm) _**I'm sure they'll love you, adults always think you're very charming.**_

(10. 37 pm) _What?_

(10. 38 pm) _Yeah, you're quiet and calm and composed, people usually say you're well-behaved etc._

(10. 39 pm) _Right..._

(10. 40 pm) **_And his friends'll like you as well!_**

(10. 41 pm) _Apparently he has a lot of friends, I don't know if I can do this..._

(10. 42 pm) _Of course you can! Who the fuck are you?!_

(10. 43 pm) _..._

(10. 44 pm) _**What she means is: you're stronger than you think, you can totally do this!**_

(10. 45 pm) _**Believe in yourself!**_

(10. 46 pm) _I'm trying._

(10. 47 pm) _Try harder. There's no reason to panick, we all know you can do this and you'll do well._

(10. 48 pm) _Don't let your fear hold you back, you're just going to have a good time with the guy you like, for god's sake!_

(10. 49 pm) _So stop thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong, because it's going to be alright._

(10. 50 pm) _**Damn, did you do something to her?**_

(10. 51 pm) _He said he wanted any advice we could give! I'm giving advice!_

(10. 52 pm) _Yes, alright. You've brutally made your point._

(10. 53 pm) _**As usual...**_

(10. 54 pm) _You shut up. Gaara, I know this is hard, but stop overthinking. You'll be fine, I know it._

(10. 55 pm) _**Yeah, she's right.**_

(10. 56 pm) _**And if you don't feel good or you start to panick you can always call us, ok?**_

(10. 57 pm) _Yes, we'll help you._

(10. 58 pm) _**If you need to calm down and breathe, call me. If you need someone to kick your ass and tell you to stop being a pussy...**_

(10. 59 pm) _I'd never tell him to stop being a pussy!_

(11. 00 pm) _First of all, that's sexist. Second, I know he can't help it._

(11. 01 pm) _But if you need someone to tell you "trust yourself, dumbass" then you can call me._

(11. 02 pm) _Thank you guys..._

(11. 03 pm) _**Do you feel any better?**_

(11. 04 pm) _Slightly._

(11. 05 pm) _Remember that if anyone makes you uncomfortable I swear to punch them, whoever it is._

(11. 06 pm) _**Even if it's his dad?**_

(11. 07 pm) _What, you think I wouldn't fight a dad?_

(11. 08 pm) _**Oh I know you would!**_

(11. 08 pm) _Then you don't need to ask._

(11. 09 pm) _Thanks, but please don't fight his dad._

(11. 10 pm) _**She's gonna come to Konoha in her dress and fishnet tights to kick a grown ass dad with her platforms lmao**_

(11. 11 pm) _**I'd love to see that!**_

(11. 12 pm) _Of course you would._

(11. 13 pm) _You're crazy. Both of you._

(11. 14 pm) _I love you, a lot._

(11. 15 pm) _**We love you too baby.**_

(11. 16 pm) _Look at him being all sentimental! Who would've thought?_

(11. 17 pm) _Don't make me regret it._

(11. 18 pm) _Easy, I love you too, you idiots._

(11. 19 pm) _Now I'm going to bed 'cause some of us actually work and are tired._

(11. 20 pm) _**Hey, I also work!**_

(11. 21 pm) _You grow weed and play videogames, that's all you do._

(11. 22 pm) _**And I'm Gaara's emotional support goth bro, that's a full-time job!**_

(11. 23 pm) _Which consists mostly of playing videogames and getting stoned with him._

(11. 24 pm) _Anyway, good night losers._

(11. 25 pm) _Good night._

(11. 26 pm) _**Night!**_

(11. 27 pm) _Thanks for your help, I'm going to read and try to sleep as well._

(11. 28 pm) _**You're welcome! Get some rest now.**_

(11. 29 pm) _Yeah, you too. Night._

(11. 30 pm) _**xoxo**_

*

(11. 48 pm) **I'm finally home and I am: drunk.**

(11. 49 pm) _And you didn't even drunk-text me? How disappointing._

(11. 50 pm) **Sorry... I was busy running around the village.**

(11. 51 pm) _What?_

(11. 52 pm) **But I lost... Lee is faster than I expected.**

(11. 53 pm) _Right... I won't ask more questions._

(11. 54 pm) _I'm going to sleep, good night angel._

(11. 56 pm) **Yeah yu're right. I'm going to sleep too in a minute.**

(11. 57 pm) **Night sweet lord ♥**

(11. 58 pm) _Sleep well ♥_

*

Saturday

(10. 41 am) **Hey baby!**

(10. 45 am) _Hi, how are you?_

(10. 46 am) **Pretty good, not that hungover.**

(10. 47 am) **Maybe running around the village before going home wasn't a bad idea!**

(10. 49 am) _I'm still trying to figure out why you would do such a thing..._

(10. 50 am) **Just for fun! We wanted to see who could do it faster.**

(10. 51 am) **Turns out it was Lee.**

(10. 52 am) _I see. Did you have a good time?_

(10. 54 am) **Yes, and I told him you were coming next week! He's very excited.**

(10. 55 am) _Yeah...how many of your friends am I going to meet, exactly?_

(10. 57 am) **Uh, dunno. Sasuke and Sakura for sure, Ino and Saï are also going to watch the game.**

(10. 58 am) **Then the rest of the team: Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Tenten, Kiba. Maybe Shino and Hinata will come as well, I'm not sure.**

(11. 00 am) _That's a lot of people._

(11. 01 am) **Don't worry about them! They're alright, and most of them are also going to be intimidated by you.**

(11. 02 am) _Me?_

(11. 02 am) **Yeah.**

(11. 03 am) _I'm pretty sure I'm the least intimidating of my siblings, and that includes Kankuro..._

(11. 04 am) **Well, I don't know about that, but you do have an intimidating gaze sometimes.**

(11. 05 am) _Really?_

(11. 06 am) **Yeah, I'm sure you're good at glaring at people, silently judging them. It shows.**

(11. 07 am) _Wow. I didn't know I could be perceived as intimidating._

(11. 08 am) **Come on, you've literally got a tattoo on your face, that's the most punk rock/ghetto shit ever.**

(11. 09 am) _It's a tattoo that says "love" though, it's not like I have "go fuck yourself" written on my forehead._

(11. 11 am) **I mean....people don't know that. You could totally say it means "go fuck yourself" and see who believes it.**

(11. 12 am) _Ok that's actually really funny, I'll try!_

(11. 13 am) **It's gonna be hilarious!**

(11. 14 am) **Can I ask something, though?**

(11. 15 am) _Sure._

(11. 17 am) **I know tattoos are not always supposed to have a deep meaning behind them etc.**

(11. 18 am) **But, well, I guess you don't randomly choose to have "love" written on your forehead, so what's the reason?**

(11. 19 am) _You mean, why "love" and not something else?_

(11. 20 am) **Yeah.**

(11. 22 am) _Well, as you know I kinda grew up without love, and as you also know I'm a big old emo._

(11. 23 am) _Now if you add the fact that Kankuro dared me to get a tattoo for my 16th birthday, there you are._

(11. 25 am) **Are you kidding me?! He dared you? And you just did?**

(11. 26 am) _I guess I also thought it was a very punk rock thing to do._

(11. 27 am) _So I said that if they offered me the money I'd do it, and I'd do it on my face to be sure people see it._

(11. 29 am) **I can't believe it, that's the kind of stupid shit that I'd expect your brother to do, but you...**

(11. 31 am) _That's funny 'cause it's exactly what my uncle said when he saw it._

(11. 32 am) _The thing is I rarely step out of my comfort zone and take risks and stuff, but sometimes I also do crazy shit for absolutely no reason._

(11. 34 am) **When I said you were full of surprises, I didn't realize how right I was.**

(11. 35 am) _You know what they say, live fast die young..._

(11. 36 am) **How come your uncle didn't know you were getting a tattoo? You were underage!**

(11. 37 am) _I just had to be accompanied by an "adult" and Temari happened to be over 18..._

(11. 38 am) **I see, so this was a team project!**

(11. 40 am) _Exactly. I think it was the first stupid thing we ever planned together, it actually helped us become closer to each other._

(11. 41 am) _So I might look stupid for ever now, but I'd say it was worth it._

(11. 42 am) **You don't look stupid at all! I told you it was cool.**

(11. 44 am) _Well, people keep telling me I won't find it that cool when I'm 50, but to be honest I never thought I'd live that long anyway._

(11. 45 am) **Such an emo kid!**

(11. 46 am) _I told you. Bad girls and emo kids do it well._

(11. 48 am) **That's right baby.**

(11. 49 am) **When exactly are you coming on Wednesday?**

(11. 52 am) _Oh, I can be there with the 11:12 train if that's ok?_

(11. 53 am) **Perfect!**

(11. 55 am) _And on Thursday morning there's one that leaves at 11:40._

(11. 56 am) **Sounds good to me!**

(11. 57 am) _Great, let's do this._

(11. 58 am) _What are your plans for today?_

(12. 01 pm) **I'm going fishing with my dad! What about you?**

(12. 03 pm) _Oh that's nice. I'm going to help Kankuro visit all of his friends to give them their monthly stash of weed..._

(12. 05 pm) **Seriously?**

(12. 06 pm) _Yes, that's basically what he does for a living._

(12. 08 pm) **Sometimes I pity your uncle for having to deal with you all.**

(12. 09 pm) _What Yashamaru doesn't know can't hurt him..._

(12. 10 pm) **Right...**

(12. 11 pm) **Can I call you tonight?**

(12. 13 pm) _Sure!_

(12. 14 pm) **Cool. Have fun breaking the law!**

(12. 15 pm) _I will._

(12. 16 pm) **I see you are a fast learner!**

(12. 17 pm) **Later sweetheart ♥**

(12. 18 pm) _Later ♥_

*

(9. 36 pm) **Hey, are you busy right now?**

(9. 39 pm) _Just give me a minute._

(9. 41 pm) **Alright.**

(9. 45 pm) _I'm good now._

(9. 46 pm) **Cool!**

***Naruto calling***

_"Hey there."_

**"Hi! How are you?"**

_"Good, what about you?"_

**"I'm fine!"**

_"Did you have fun with your dad?"_

**"Yeah, it was nice! I don't get to spend a lot of time with him usually, so it was great to have the afternoon together."**

_"Oh ok, that's cool."_

**"Yeah! He also asked me about you..."**

_"Oh, and what exactly did he ask you?"_

**"He wanted to know what you were like, if you liked ramen, what your favorite movie or band were, stuff like that!"**

_"I see. I hope you gave the right answers!"_

**"I said that you were quiet and smart and surprisingly funny in addition to being beautiful. That I was going to take you to Ichiraku's so you would like ramen if you didn't yet, that you enjoyed period dramas and wanted to show me Pride and Prejudice aaaaand I had no idea what your favorite band was. What's your favorite band?"**

_"ABBA._ "

**"What?!"**

_"Just kidding. Though I do love them actually, my uncle likes to listen to ABBA while driving, they're very special to me."_

**"Your favorite band cannot be ABBA! I won't believe it."**

_"What do you think it is?"_

**"I'm trying to think of the most emo stuff I know. Blink-182? Green Day? Linkin Park? My Chemical Romance?"**

_"Oh come on, am I such a cliché to you?"_

**"Well...you said it yourself!"**

_"Right, but I'm a bit more old school than that."_

**"I see, you're more a Radiohead, The Smiths, The Cure kind of emo?"**

_"Sort of. But above all I'm an Arctic Monkeys/The Clash kind of wannabe punk."_

**"Oh nice! So you like dark haired boys singing sensual nonsense to you."**

_"Who doesn't?"_

**"Fair point. I should've known."**

_"I'm very predictable, I'm afraid..."_

**"I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week..."**

_"What? Really?"_

**"How many secrets can you keep?"**

_"Oh, I see what you're doing here..."_

**"'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat..."**

_"Until you fall asleep?"_

**"Do I wanna know, if this feelin' flows both ways?"**

_"Sad to see you go, was sorta hopin' that you'd stay..."_

**"Oh, were you?"**

_"Well, it's kinda appropriate, yeah."_

**"I don't know if you feel the same as I doooo!"**

_"Of course you know."_

**"But we could be together, if you wanted to..."**

_"I thought we were?"_

**"Don't ruin the song!"**

_"Fine!"_

**"CRAWLING BACK TO YOUUUU!"**

_"Are you done?"_

**"You're really insensitive! I'm trying to seduce you here!"**

_"Oh but I am 100% seduced, no doubt."_

**"Fine, I'll keep serenading you later."**

_"Don't get me wrong, I think it's very sexy of you..."_

**"I hope so!"**

_"Really, I appreciate it. No one's ever Alex Turnered me on the phone before, it's very romantic."_

**"It's the next step after random flirting."**

_"Nice. You're good at this."_

**"It's not the only thing I'm good at..."**

_"Oh my god, Naruto! Stop!"_

**"Never, I love the blushing Gaara way too much!"**

_"I'm not blushing."_

**"I know you are, and it brings me great satisfaction."**

_"Asshole."_

**"Baby we both know..."**

_"Stop it!"_

**"That the nights were mainly made for sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day..."**

_"Right."_

**"Come on, don't be mad!"**

_"I'm not, I can't really be mad at you..."_

**"Good! I'll stop annoying you anyway, I'm going to sleep early for once."**

_"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"_

**"Sasuke and Sakura are coming home for dinner, so basically I'll have to clean the whole house with my dad while my mom spends the day cooking too many dishes!"**

_"I see, busy day."_

**"Yep, no time for phone calls I'm afraid."**

_"What a shame, I really enjoyed your singing."_

**"Don't worry, I'll write you a serenade!"**

_"Great, I can't wait."_

**"Good night, light of my life..."**

_"Good night, asshole."_

**"I miss you."**

_"I miss you too. Sleep well."_

**"Thanks! Talk to you tomorrow."**

_"Sure. 'Night."_

*

Sunday

(10. 35 am) **Hey baby!**

(10. 38 am) _Hello darling, how are you?_

(10. 40 am) **Wow, “darling”? I like that.**

(10. 41 am) _I bet you do._

(10. 42 am) **Much better than “asshole” to be honest.**

(10. 44 am) _Sorry, but you are an asshole sometimes._

(10. 45 am) **I know.**

(10. 45 am) **And you’re a lone ranger riding through an open space…**

(10. 47 am) _What?_

(10. 48 am) **In my mind when you’re not right there beside me…**

(10. 50 am) _Ah, yes._

(10. 51 am) **I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be!**

(10. 52 am) _And satisfaction feels like a distant memory…_

(10. 53 am) **And I can't help myself, all I wanna hear you say is "Are you mine?"**

(10. 53 am) **Well, are you mine?**

(10. 55 am) _You know the original lyrics say “she” and “her” right?_

(10. 56 am) **Yeah, unfortunately it is a heterosexual song.**

(10. 57 am) _Indeed. How’s the cleaning of the house going?_

(10. 59 am) **Oh it’s going pretty well, my bedroom has never been so clean and tidy.**

(11. 00 am) _Good, you don’t want to leave your underwear scattered all over the place._

(11. 01 am) **Actually I was hoping you’d help me scatter my clothes and underwear all over the place…**

(11. 02 am) _I knew you'd say something like that, you're becoming predictable..._

(11. 03 am) **Ah shit, I've lost the ability to make you blush...**

(11. 04 am) _I'm pretty sure you haven't, you'll find another way._

(11. 06 am) **Right. I'm just teasing you though, I don't intend to defile your precious body as soon as you step foot in my room, you know.**

(11. 07 am) _I know, don't worry._

(11. 08 am) **Just making sure. I know I can be annoying, and as much as I want you, I really don't want to make you uncomfortable.**

(11. 09 am) _I'm fine, I don't feel uncomfortable with you._

(11. 10 am) **Really?**

(11. 12 am) _Yes. I just have my own insecurities, but you make me feel better about them._

(11. 13 am) **Oh, that's cool. I didn't know I could do that...**

(11. 14 am) **Ah I need to get back to work now.**

(11. 15 am) _Ok, good luck with that!_

(11. 16 am) **Thanks! Have a nice day sweetheart.**

(11. 17 am) _You too._

*

"team 7" groupchat

(7. 19 pm) We're on our way!

(7. 20 pm) Yeah, sorry we're late. Itachi found us a nice bottle of wine though.

(7. 22 pm) **Cool! Dad's gonna be happy.**

(7. 24 pm) He also said to congratulate you on finding, I quote: "a proper boyfriend who will appreciate your love and devotion and treat you accordingly".

(7. 25 pm) **Itachi said that?!**

(7. 27 pm) Yes.

(7. 28 pm) **Wow...**

(7. 29 pm) I think he did it on purpose 'cause he knows you have a crush on him!

(7. 30 pm) **What do you mean he knows?????**

(7. 32 pm) Well, he didn't say it, but I think he knows.

(7. 33 pm) He always knows way too much, you can't keep anything secret from that bastard.

(7. 36 pm) **Oh my god, I hope he doesn't...**

(7. 38 pm) Don't worry about it!

(7. 40 pm) **I'm not worried, I'll just never be able to look at him in the eye again!**

(7. 41 pm) Don't be so dramatic.

(7. 42 pm) Yeah, from what I've heard he's used to it.

(7. 43 pm) Anyway, we're here!

(7. 45 pm) **Coming!**

*

(9. 02 pm) _How's your dinner going my darling?_

(9. 08 pm) **You calling me "my darling" makes me feel like I was dead and I've been suddenly brought back to life, Sleeping Beauty style.**

(9. 10 pm) _Wow, that's very specific but ok._

(9. 11 pm) **I'm very serious, it touches my heart. Like I actually felt it twitch inside my body.**

(9. 12 pm) **Otherwise it's going well! We've eaten too much, especially me.**

(9. 14 pm) _I'm glad it touches your heart..._

(9. 15 pm) _Good, at least your mom didn't spend the day cooking for nothing._

(9. 18 pm) **Yeah, it was great! Sakura says hello, and that she's happy to meet you soon.**

(9. 20 pm) _Oh, she's nice. Tell her I say hi._

(9. 22 pm) **Sasuke says hi as well, and he also said that it's not too late and there's still time for you to run away from me.**

(9. 25 pm) _I'd say the same goes for you! Tell him I'm not going anywhere until I see the face of the guy who was stupid enough to not keep you._

(9. 28 pm) **He said "oh he's bitchy, I like him"!**

(9. 31 pm) _I feel like it's important that Sasuke likes me so I'm glad._

(9. 32 pm) _I'll leave you to it while they're still here, just text me good night!_

(9. 36 pm) **Well, to be fair he doesn't like a lot of people so I wouldn't worry too much if he didn't like you.**

(9. 37 pm) **Sure sweetheart, I'll text you ♥**

(9. 38 pm) _Cool, enjoy your time ♥_

*

(00. 24 am) **I've been thinking...**

(00. 27 am) _Yes?_

(00. 28 am) **Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days.**

(00. 30 am) _...Right._

(00. 31 am) **Great escape, lost track of time and space...**

(00. 32 am) _Ah, here you go again._

(00. 33 am) **You're a silver lining climbing on my desire...**

(00. 35 am) _Aren't you tired?_

(00. 36 am) **Are you "Alex Turned-on" already?**

(00. 38 am) _I refuse to answer that question._

(00. 39 am) _Did you have a good time?_

(00. 40 am) **No answer is also an answer...**

(00. 41 am) **Yes! It was fun, they're really curious to meet you.**

(00. 42 am) _Cool!_

(00. 43 am) **But I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be!**

(00. 45 am) _Yeah, I know._

(00. 46 am) **And satisfaction feels like a distant memory.**

(00. 47 am) _You should go to bed now._

(00. 48 am) **And I can't help myself, all I wanna hear you say is "Are you mine?"**

(00. 49 am) **Well, are you mine?**

(00. 50 am) _Are you asking me or just singing?_

(00. 51 am) **Are you mine? Are you mine?**

(00. 52 am) _I am._

(00. 53 am) **Are you mine tomorrow?**

(00. 54 am) _Sure._

(00. 55 am) **Or just mine tonight?**

(00. 56 am) _I'm yours every night._

(00. 57 am) **Holy shit...**

(00. 58 am) **Don't say things like that!**

(01. 00 am) _Why not? You asked!_

(01. 01 am) **God, you're making me weak. I miss you.**

(01. 02 am) _I miss you too..._

(01. 03 am) _You should really get some sleep, though._

(01. 04 am) **Yeah, I know. Alright.**

(01. 05 am) **Good night sweetheart, see you soon ♥**

(01. 06 am) _Yes! Sleep well my darling._

(01. 07 am) **I-**

(01. 08 am) _♥_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make this first date as wholesome as possible, please appreciate it. at first I wanted them to kiss only at the end, on the platform before Naruto got on his train because you know, goodbye kisses, the romanticism of train stations and all that but then.... I just changed my mind, so I gave you wet kisses in the sea.
> 
> please forgive me for the abundance of memes, I have no excuse I just felt like it was needed.
> 
> for those who might be wondering, the two songs refered to are Do I Wanna Know? and R U Mine? by Arctic Monkeys. again I have no excuse I'm just a big old emo myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more song references, more fluff, more gay, another date.... this is gonna be great y'all (and long, very long, so sorry)  
> also I decided that Gaara and Sasuke would NOT hate each other, fuck that, they get along perfectly well.
> 
> PS: there's a little bit of angst here and there, just a tiny bit, nothing to worry about tho.

**Naruto**  
 _Gaara_  
Sasuke  
Sakura  
 _ **Kankuro**_  
 _Temari  
_ _ **Shikamaru**_

Monday

(10. 14 am) **Hello beautiful.**

(10. 17 am) _Hi angel, what are you up to?_

(10. 19 am) **Remembering you...**

(10. 20 am) **Fallen into my arms.**

(10. 21 am) _Oh right, which song is it now?_

(10. 22 am) **Crying for the death of your heart...**

(10. 23 am) _I see._

(10. 24 am) **You were stone white, so delicate...**

(10. 25 am) _This one is a bit depressing, isn't it?_

(10. 27 am) **You know what's depressing? The fact that I actually don't have ANY picture of you to remember your delicate face!**

(10. 28 am) _Alright... You'll be allowed to take pictures on Wednesday, as long as you don't show them to me._

(10. 30 am) **Why not?**

(10. 31 am) _Because I'll always find something that I don't like, whether it's my hair or my face..._

(10. 32 am) **Personally, I think they both look great.**

(10. 33 am) _Yeah, so I've heard._

(10. 34 am) **Don't you believe me?**

(10. 35 am) _I... I believe you're telling the truth, I just can't see it._

(10. 37 am) **You emo bastard. You're too pretty for your own good, and you don't even know it!**

(10. 38 am) _Yeah, isn't it tragic?_

(10. 39 am) _So, what is it that you're really up to today?_

(10. 41 am) **Oh, not much. I'm just going to have lunch with the kid that I'm tutoring.**

(10. 43 am) _Excuse me? You're tutoring someone? You?_

(10. 44 am) **Yeah, why do you seem so suprised?**

(10. 45 am) _I don't know, you didn't strike me as a very... hardworking student?_

(10. 46 am) **How rude, I'm insulted! What makes you say that?!**

(10. 47 am) _Well, sorry..._

(10. 48 am) **Just kidding, I'm really not the hardworking type actually.**

(10. 49 am) **And I'm seeing him 'cause I've been useless so far and he's failing his most important classes, so he's a bit worried.**

(10. 50 am) _Ah, I was right!_

(10. 51 am) **Yeah, I'm a shitty tutor, but I'm all he's got so I guess I should make an effort to help the poor kid.**

(10. 52 am) _That would be nice of you._

(10. 54 am) **I don't know how I'm going to do this, though.**

(10. 55 am) **I mean, I never had a tutor, and I have no idea how I managed so far without one.**

(10. 56 am) _Natural talent and skill, I suppose?_

(10. 57 am) **Mostly luck, I think. That and buying a few answers from Shikamaru, occasionally.**

(10. 58 am) _I guess that helps._

(10. 59 am) _But I'm sure you can be a great tutor if you just try your best._

(11. 01 am) **Hope so, I really don't want him to fail because I've not been trying hard enough to actually be helpful...**

(11. 02 am) _It's not too late, you can still help!_

(11. 03 am) **Yeah, well I'm gonna try and see how it goes at least.**

(11. 05 am) _Cool, you got this._

(11. 06 am) **It'll be easier after a bowl of ramen anyway.**

(11. 07 am) _I feel like everything is easier for you after a bowl of ramen..._

(11. 08 am) **It is!**

(11. 09 am) **What are your plans for today? Still selling weed with Kankuro?**

(11. 11 am) _No, I am not taking part in any illegal activities today I'm afraid._

(11. 12 am) **How disappointing.**

(11. 14 am) _But I'm going to the movies this afternoon._

(11. 16 am) **Oh, nice! What are you going to see?**

(11. 18 am) _No idea. I just go and choose whatever film looks more appealing based on the poster._

(11. 20 am) **Fair enough. Are you going alone?**

(11. 23 am) _Yeah, it's one of the few things that don't make me too nervous because you don't actually have to talk to the people there._

(11. 25 am) **Cool! You'll tell me how it went?**

(11. 27 am) _Sure._

(11. 28 am) **Can I call you this evening?**

(11. 30 am) _Yes, ok._

(11. 31 am) **Sweet! Have a nice day then, I'm meeting Konohamaru now.**

(11. 32 am) _Is that your student?_

(11. 33 am) **Who knows, he could be my secret lover...**

(11. 35 am) _True, you were never a tutor in the first place, were you?_

(11. 36 am) **You saw right through me...**

(11. 37 am) **Right, we really need to get to work though.**

(11. 38 am) _Fine, go live your not so secret double life then._

(11. 40 am) **Don't be a creep, he's barely 13!**

(11. 42 am) _13?_ _You should be ashamed!_

(11. 43 am) _Talk to you later, angel._

(11. 45 am) **Later sweetheart ♥**

*

"cool kidz" groupchat

(2. 48 pm) _Hey little one, what are you going to wear for your second date?_

(2. 50 pm) **_Oh yeah! What are you going to wear?_**

(2. 53 pm) _I...don't know? Do I need to wear something special?_

(2. 55 pm) _Of course you do, you're meeting your boyfriend's parents!_

(2. 56 pm) _**And his friends!**_

(2. 57 pm) _And his friends._

(2. 59 pm) _Don't remind me..._

(3. 01 pm) _So you haven't thought about it yet?_

(3. 02 pm) _**Ofc he hasn't, we need to do something!**_

(3. 05 pm) _Er, ok. So what do you suggest?_

(3. 07 pm) _**You need to be handsome for your bf, but also pretty enough so that his parents like you.**_

(3. 09 pm) _Yeah, that means try not to look like you play guitar in the basement and haven't slept for three days, or like you're a drug addict._

(3. 10 pm) _But I always look like I haven't slept for three days! Or like I'm a drug addict..._

(3. 11 pm) _**No weed for you the night before, this time.**_

(3. 13 pm) _No weed, and you can borrow my concealer for the sleep-deprived look._

(3. 15 pm) _Right..._

(3. 18 pm) _Also: whatever you do, don't wear ripped jeans. No jeans with holes of any sort. I forbid it._

(3. 20 pm) _Fine, anything else?_

(3. 21 pm) _**Maybe don't go for the all-black look either.**_

(3. 22 pm) _Coming from you, who's like the CEO of all-black looks._

(3. 23 pm) ** _Precisely, trust my judgement._**

(3. 25 pm) _Ok, but I thought I could wear the black jeans._

(3. 26 pm) _**You could, with a cool jacket.**_

(3. 28 pm) _Do I have a cool jacket?_

(3. 30 pm) _If you want, I leave work in two hours; I can take you shopping afterwards._

(3. 31 pm) _I don't really like shopping, you know._

(3. 33 pm) _Make an effort, I'll hold your hand._

(3. 34 pm) _ **Can I come as well?**_

(3. 37 pm) _Don't you have things to do?_

(3. 38 pm) _**No, nothing.**_

(3. 39 pm) _**And I really want to watch as you Pretty-Woman Gaara.**_

(3. 40 pm) _I never agreed to be Pretty-Womaned!_

(3. 41 pm) _Well, you are getting Pretty-Womaned, whether you like it or not._

(3. 43 pm) _Uh, fine..._

(3. 44 pm) _**So can I come?**_

(3. 46 pm) _If I say "no" you'll come anyway, won't you?_

(3. 48 pm) _**You know me so well...**_

(3. 50 pm) _Temari, can I borrow your long-sleeved fishnet top?_

(3. 52 pm) _Absolutely not._

(3. 54 pm) _Oh come on! Please..._

(3. 56 pm) _No, you're too short anyway, you'd look ridiculous._

(3. 57 pm) _BUT I know where we can get one for you._

(3. 59 pm) _Cool!_

(4. 01 pm) _**Are you going to be like, topless with the fishnet thing and a jacket????**_

(4. 03 pm) _Of course not, what do you think! I'll wear a t-shirt that's not black._

(4. 05 pm) _Good. And not one of your emo bands either._

(4. 07 pm) _I know that's a direct attack against my Morrissey t-shirt and that's mean._

(4. 09 pm) _ **Yeah, sounds pretty homophobic to me...**_

(4. 12 pm) _It looks really good, you know._

(4. 14 pm) _**And it's got colors!**_

(4. 17 pm) _Shut up, you two!_

(4. 19 pm) _What about the Bowie t-shirt?_

(4. 22 pm) _Which one?_

(4. 26 pm) _This one:_

(4. 28 pm) _Hmm, I guess that works._

(4. 29 pm) _It's not emo!_

(4. 31 pm) **_Is that a crop top??_**

(4. 32 pm) _**Your outfit is really gonna scream "I am a homosexual"**_

(4. 33 pm) _**I'm 100% here for it.**_

(4. 34 pm) _It is a crop top and I am very fond of it even though I feel very self-conscious while wearing it._

(4. 35 pm) _Is it too homosexual?_

(4. 36 pm) _**Gaara, there is no such thing as "too homosexual"!**_

(4. 37 pm) _Is that a confession or something?_

(4. 37 pm) _Anyway, m_ _aybe the fishnet top isn't really necessary, then._

(4. 38 pm) _**What do you want me to confess? I'm so completely and desperately single!**_

(4. 39 pm) **_But it is. The fishnet top is a fashion statement._**

(4. 40 pm) _You might be single, but I'm sure you're the kind of guy who kisses all his homies when he's drunk and pretends he doesn't remember in the morning._

(4. 41 pm) _And yes, the fishnet top is the expression of my deep punk nature._

(4. 44 pm) _Ok Sid Vicious._

(4. 45 pm) _We need to get you new shoes as well._

(4. 47 pm) _Do we?_

(4. 48 pm) _**You're perfectly right except for one detail: I never pretended not to remember!**_

(4. 50 pm) _Yes, and I also want new shoes._

(4. 51 pm) _Kankuro, what you do with your friends when you're drunk is none of our business._

(4. 52 pm) _Alright then._

(4. 53 pm) _What do you mean "none of our business"? I want to know!_

(4. 54 pm) _**Are we getting a little nosy now?**_

(4. 55 pm) _**Anyway it's almost five, we better get going.**_

(4. 56 pm) _I'll join you directly after work._

(4. 58 pm) _Yes, I'll make you talk!_

(4. 59 pm) _Also, can we not take the bus?_

(5. 00 pm) **_Sure, let's walk._**

(5. 01 pm) _ **Come on, you don't need to threaten me kiddo. I have no secrets.**_

(5. 02 pm) _Are you sure about that?_

(5. 03 pm) _**Yeah, I'll tell you everything you want to know!**_

(5. 04 pm) _Alright, I am coming and I've got questions._

(5. 05 pm) _ **You silly boy.**_

(5. 06 pm) _Right... I'll see you in a bit._

*

(7. 15 pm) **Hey baby.**

(7. 26 pm) **Gaara?**

(7. 32 pm) **Oh please, where are you? I need to complain!**

(7. 40 pm) _Hi, sorry I was out. Just got back home._

(7. 42 pm) **Where have you been? You left me alone! I needed you!**

(7. 45 pm) _I'm so very sorry my darling._

(7. 46 pm) _What do you need to complain about?_

(7. 48 pm) **I spent the whole day doing homework!**

(7. 51 pm) _Oh, right. That sucks._

(7. 52 pm) _I'm going to have dinner now but you can call me after and complain as much as you want._

(7. 54 pm) **So you're gonna leave me again? I see.**

(7. 55 pm) _Come on, I won't be long._

(7. 56 pm) **Fine, just go. I knew you didn't care about me anyway!**

(7. 57 pm) _Don't say that!_

(7. 58 pm) **I'm just kidding, go have your dinner.**

(7. 59 pm) _Talk to you soon ♥_

(8. 01 pm) **Yes ♥**

(8. 28 pm) _RIGHT I'm finally free now._

(8. 32 pm) **Give me a minute.**

(8. 34 pm) _Sure._

***Naruto calling***

_"Hello."_

**"Ah, finally! Hi baby."**

_"Hey, so how was your day?"_

**"RUBBISH!"**

_"Oh, really? Do you want to talk about it?"_

**"Yes, please!"**

_"Tell me everything."_

**"It lasted the whole. Fucking. Day."**

_"I see..."_

**"I helped him with maths, physics, science and English. Thought we'd NEVER see the end of this."**

_"Wow, that's impressive!"_

**"It required three bowls of ramen and countless sweets to keep me from k-wording myself."**

_"The dramatics... How can you eat so much anyway?"_

**"How can you not?"**

_"Er, I feel full after a normal portion of food?"_

**"Duh, weakling."**

_"Did you just call me weakling?!"_

**"I did."**

_"Dickhead."_

**"But you like me!"**

_"Yeah. So did you at least get any results after all this hard work?"_

**"Oh right, I almost forgot that I was complaining. Well, yes. At least now he understands why he was failing and what he needs to work on."**

_"Good."_

**"I'm such a shitty tutor though, for real. I don't know how to explain things that I barely understand myself!"**

_"Yeah, maybe you should've paid attention during your classes."_

**"Uh, you sound like Sakura. I begged her to help me and you know what she said?"**

_"What did she say?"_

**"I'll tell you! She said 'I won't help you this time, use your brain for once in your life and leave me alone!' Can you imagine?!"**

_"Oh my goodness, she didn't!"_

**"She DID! She was just having coffee with Ino, it's not like she was doing anything important!"**

_"Right, but you managed without her help, didn't you?"_

**"Yeah, miraculously. And I swore to meet Konohamaru every week-end from now on, I can't neglect him again for a whole semester."**

_"Good, so you've learned from your mistakes."_

**"Apparently, yes."**

_"I'm very proud of you."_

**"Thank you. It was horrible. I never want to do this again."**

_"I can imagine, yes."_

**"I'm going to be a good tutor now, and my boy'll get good grades."**

_"I'm sure he will."_

**"Anyway, how was your day? Where were you when I needed to tell you all this?"**

_"I was shopping with the two coolest kids in town."_

**"Shopping?"**

_"Yeah, Temari said I needed new clothes. They want me to be pretty for Wednesday."_

**"Oh, nice! So what did you get?"**

_"So many things... Jeans that are not ripped, cool flannel shirts, a jacket, a fishnet top..."_

**"A fishnet top?"**

_"Yeah, I wanted to borrow Temari's but she wouldn't let me have it, so I bought one."_

**"That's very sexy of you. Please wear your fishnet top on Wednesday."**

_"That was my intention."_

**"Good. Very good. So, did you have a good time?"**

_"Oh yeah. I mean, mostly I followed Temari and tried everything she was giving me while Kankuro sat there making comments like a judge on a reality TV show."_

**"It must've been great!"**

_"It was actually pretty funny, and they enjoyed Pretty-Womaning me."_

**"Is that a verb now?"**

_"It is, Kankuro's invention."_

**"Of course! Well, I forgive you for not answering me, then."**

_"Do you?"_

**"Yeah, you were busy getting Pretty-Womaned for me, I appreciate that."**

_"Thank you. I hope my efforts pay off."_

**"Well, you know you could wear anything and I'd still find you beautiful."**

_"Hmm, yeah. You haven't seen me at my worst yet, so don't say that now."_

**"I'd still find you beautiful even at your worst."**

_"Even after I spend three days in bed without having enough energy to go have a shower?"_

**"Yes."**

_"Or after not being able to sleep for thirty hours and my eyes are so red I look like I'm on crack?"_

**"Yes, even then."**

_"Hmm, if you say so."_

**"I need to tell you something."**

_"What?"_

**"Remember when you asked if I’d been in love with anyone since Sasuke?"**

_"Yeah..."_

**"And I said I wasn’t sure?"**

_"I remember."_

**"Well, I think I know now."**

_"You think you know?"_

**"No, sorry. I know. I’m sure of it."**

_"Careful with what you say, Naruto."_

**"What do you mean?"**

_"Just… Once you’ve said something, you can’t take it back."_

**"I don’t want to take it back, I won’t!"**

_"I’m just... Don’t say anything you might reg-"_

**"I’m in love with you."**

_"-ret."_

**"I’m in love with you. There I said it. Twice."**

_"Yeah…"_

**"I don’t regret it. I can say it again if you want."**

_"Naruto…"_

**"What?"**

_"I... Sorry..."_

**"That’s...not exactly what you’re supposed to answer."**

_"No! Shit I’m really sorry, I’m so bad at this…"_

**"What’s wrong?"**

_"Well, so much! So much is wrong with me. You have no idea."_

**"I think I have a pretty good idea by now."**

_"Listen, I’m sorry. Not that you’re in love with me, but... I’m just so, so scared that one day you’ll realize what a big mess I am, and that it’s too late to turn back because you’ve said all those things to me and now you can’t-"_

**"Gaara! Stop!"**

_"But I can’t! I can’t help it! You don’t understand."_

**"I do! I understand. It’s fine. I promise."**

_"But-"_

**"No! Now you listen to me. I understand, I know that you’re scared, and it’s ok. But… Just trust me! I know how I feel about you, I’ve known for a while."**

_"It might be how you feel about me now, but it’ll change."_

**"Well, you don’t know anything about that. Maybe it will, I don’t know either, but it won’t be because I realize you’re a mess or anything like that. I know you, and I like everything about you. Everything. I’m in love with the whole of you, Gaara."**

_"I- Sorry, I didn’t mean to cry..."_

**"It’s alright. I know you’re scared of getting hurt and you'd rather push people away, I get it. But I need you to trust me. Do you… Do you feel the same about me?"**

_"Of course I do."_

**"Right, just making sure…"**

_"I’m so sorry, I know I suck at saying how I feel…"_

**"Yeah, well, it’s just that I’d like to be sure this is a 'fear of abandonment' type of rejection and not a 'I don’t really like you that much' type."**

_"This is clearly a fear of abandonment issue and I am so very sorry for making you feel like I didn’t like you that much, ‘cause that’s not how it is. At all."_

**"Ok, good."**

_"I can’t even begin to explain how much I like you."_

**"Oh."**

_"And I say 'I like you' because I'm afraid to use the stronger word..."_

**"Oh..."**

_"Are you still in love with me?"_

**"Still very much in love with you."**

_"Ok, good."_

**"I miss you."**

_"I miss you too."_

**"I'm glad I told you, I think it's important you know it."**

_"Yeah, I'm glad you told me all of this. Thank you for being so sweet."_

**"It's nothing. I can't wait to see you again."**

_"I can't wait either."_

**"I should go to bed now."**

_"Yes, you should."_

**"You too."**

_"Yeah, I'll try."_

**"Alright. Good night sweetheart, it was nice talking to you!"**

_"Yes, it was! Good night angel."_

**"Sleep well."**

_"You too."_

**"Can you tell me 'my darling' again?"**

_"Sleep well my darling."_

**"Oh, I love this! Bye."**

_"Bye."_

*

Tuesday

(10. 05 am) **Hello baby.**

(10. 06 am) _Hey, how are you?_

(10. 07 am) **I'm good! You?**

(10. 08 am) _Yeah, good._

(10. 10 am) **Brilliant. What are you up to today?**

(10. 12 am) _Er, I need to work in my garden, Temari's helping me with the cacti._

(10. 14 am) **Oh, cool!**

(10. 15 am) _Yeah, I kinda neglected them these past few weeks, to be honest._

(10. 16 am) **Really? How could you?**

(10. 17 am) _I was...distracted._

(10. 18 am) _Oh and I wanted to ask: does your mom like flowers?_

(10. 20 am) **Yes, she does! Are you bringing flowers from your garden?**

(10. 23 am) _Yeah, I'd like to. What are her favorites?_

(10. 25 am) **She likes wild flowers, like poppies, cornflowers, daisies...**

(10. 26 am) _I see. Good._

(10. 28 am) **Y'know, I like flowers too...**

(10. 29 am) _I know, I remember you telling me you liked sunflowers. I'll bring you some._

(10. 30 am) **Really? You remembered!**

(10. 32 am) _Of course._

(10. 34 am) **What are your favorite flowers?**

(10. 37 am) _Hmm, I like forget-me-nots..._

(10. 38 am) **Oh, how sweet.**

(10. 40 am) _Yeah, I know._

(10. 41 am) _What are you up to, then?_

(10. 42 am) **Not much, I'm just going to meet the guys this afternoon. We need to establish a strategy for our next match!**

(10. 44 am) _A strategy?_

(10. 45 am) **Yes sweetie, we can't show up without a decent plan of attack.**

(10. 47 am) _Oh pardon me. Here I was, thinking it was all pure talent and improvisation!_

(10. 48 am) _Hope you come up with a great plan, then._

(10. 50 am) **To be honest, I'm not exactly the one who comes up with plans.**

(10. 51 am) _I see, who's the brain behind this whole thing, then?_

(10. 52 am) **Shikamaru, of course. I merely do what he tells me to do, unless I see a great opportunity and just run for it.**

(10. 53 am) _But what's the point of establishing a plan if you don't follow it?_

(10. 55 am) **You know, I think you'll get along pretty well with Shikamaru. You sound just like him!**

(10. 57 am) _I hope that's a compliment._

(10. 59 am) **It is! I mean, he thinks too much if you ask me, but like, I'd trust him with my life.**

(11. 00 am) **Or at least I trust him with this match.**

(11. 02 am) _That's a start. So does the winning team get something special?_

(11. 04 am) **They get the right to brag about their glorious victory.**

(11. 05 am) **Oh and also the losing team pays for the drinks after!**

(11. 07 am) _Cool!_

(11. 09 am) **Yeah. I know Sasuke's been bitter since their last defeat, I'm sure he's plotting something!**

(11. 12 am) _Can you even plot anything for a football game? I mean, it's not like he's going to ambush your team or something._

(11. 14 am) **Shh, you're so naive!**

(11. 15 am) _Am I?_

(11. 17 am) **I'm telling you, he'd break my knees without a second thought if he could just get away with it!**

(11. 20 am) _Wow, I see y'all are taking this thing very seriously._

(11. 22 am) **Indeed, it gets bloody sometimes...**

(11. 24 am) _Hope no one gets murdered when I come, then._

(11. 26 am) **Can't guarantee that.**

(11. 27 am) _At least try to stay alive, ok?_

(11. 28 am) **Oh, you'd miss me, wouldn't you?**

(11. 30 am) _I'd be taken hostage by the opposite team is what I'm thinking, imagine what they could do to me!_

(11. 32 am) **I see.**

(11. 35 am) _I'm too young and beautiful to suffer such atrocities..._

(11. 37 am) **But I'm not too young to die?**

(11. 39 am) _Well, you're playing at your own risks darling._

(11. 40 am) **OH SO THAT'S HOW IT IS?**

(11. 41 am) **I SEE.**

(11. 42 am) _Sorry._

(11. 44 am) **I'll forgive you just because you admitted to being beautiful.**

(11. 45 am) _That's what you've been telling me..._

(11. 46 am) **As I should.**

(11. 48 am) _Shush._

(11. 49 am) **Never!**

(11. 50 am) **Well actually I'll have to leave you for a while, can I call you later?**

(11. 52 am) _Yeah, sure._

(11. 53 am) **Cool! Have fun :)**

(11. 54 am) _You too!_

*

(4. 15 pm) _ **Hey, I'm going out tonight so I won't see you tomorrow before you leave but good luck with that! It's gonna be great.**_

(4. 18 pm) _Thanks..._

(4. 19 pm) _Wait, where are you going?_

(4. 21 pm) _**Out ;)**_

(4. 25 pm) _With whom?????_

(4. 27 pm) _**Haha, I'm just invited to a party, relax!**_

(4. 30 pm) _You keep hiding things from me, you bastard!_

(4. 32 pm) _ **That's not true! I told you everything you wanted to know, didn't I?**_

(4. 35 pm) _Yeah, because I insisted!_

(4. 37 pm) _ **Don't worry, when you come back I'll tell you if anything exciting happened. And YOU'll have things to tell me as well!**_

(4. 40 pm) _Yeah, I suppose..._

(4. 42 pm) _**See you in two days, then!**_

(4. 45 pm) _Yes, have fun._

(4. 46 pm) _**You too! Take care, have fun, kiss your boyfriend for me.**_

(4. 47 pm) _ **I mean, maybe just tell him I say hi and then do whatever you want with him.**_

(4. 49 pm) _Right._

(4. 50 pm) _**But be safe!**_

(4. 51 pm) _I think I got the message, you can shut up now._

(4. 53 pm) _**Don't forget it's my duty as a big brother to be embarrassing when it comes to this...**_

(4. 55 pm) _OK BYE SEE YOU SOON._

(4. 56 pm) _**Bye ;)**_

*

(5. 26 pm) **Hey, you free now?**

(5. 29 pm) **Gaaraaaaaaaa!**

***Naruto calling***

_"Oh, hi!"_

**"There you are! Are you busy?"**

_"Uh, well we're still in the garden, but I was almost finished..."_

_"What do you mean almost finished? You left all your mess behind!"_

**"Oh, alright then. Is that... Temari being grumpy in the background?"**

_"Er, yes, don't mind her!"_

**"What have you done?"**

_"I accidentally broke a pot and she's been a bit irritable ever since..."_

**"I see!"**

_"Is that Naruto?"_

_"Yes, it is! Shush!"_

**"Don't make her angry now..."**

_"Too late. So, what's up?"_

**"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to hear you."**

_"How sweet. Are you out? It's a bit noisy."_

**"Yeah, I've been with the guys but we haven't exactly come up with a plan yet..."**

_"What have you been doing the whole afternoon, then?"_

**"Er, eating sweets and talking about everything but football, I'm afraid."**

_"Well, that's not going to help you defeat Sasuke's team!"_

**"I know!"**

_**"Naruto! Just say it if we're bothering you, then!"** _

_"Who's that?"_

**"Just a sec! Uh, it's Shikamaru. He's being a bit irritable as well..."**

_**"For the record, I can hear you! Move your ass!"** _

_"I see. Well, you should probably get going."_

**"Don't worry, he's acting like there's an emergency as if we hadn't just wasted hours being lazy..."**

_"Well, maybe it's time to stop being lazy..."_

**"It won't make much of a difference at this point if I'm five minutes late!"**

_**"IT WILL!"** _

**"Shut up!"**

_**"Seriously, do you think you can manage another hour without talking to your beloved or is that too much to ask?"** _

_"I think he's getting angry..."_

**"No shit!"**

_"Who's that asshole and what is he being so damn loud for?"_

_"Uh, it's Naruto's friend..."_

**"Did she hear that?"**

_"Let me talk to him!"_

_"What? Who? No!"_

**"Wait, she wants to talk to me?"**

_"Not exactly..."_

_**"Naruto! Don't make me kick your ass now!"** _

_"Give me that! Hi, Naruto?"_

**"Uh, hi!"**

_"Can I talk to that friend of yours who keeps shouting?"_

**"Uh, yeah, sure... Hey Shikamaru, that's for you!"**

_**"What?"** _

**"There you go."**

_"Thank you."_

_**"Uh... Hello?"** _

_"Hi, I'm sorry but do you mind shutting your big mouth? You keep interrupting and you're being way too loud, it's getting on my nerves. I'm sure you've got important things to do, but certainly you can let my brother say a few words to his boyfriend, can't you? Now don't make ME come all the way to Konoha to kick your ass, because I will, and just give the boys a minute, alright?"_

_**"I- Er... Yeah, ok. Sure."** _

_"Fantastic. You're a smart boy. Bye!"_

** _"B-bye..."_ **

_"Temari!"_

_"There."_

**"Holy shit!"**

_"Oh god, that was so embarrassing... I'm sorry!"_

**"Are you kidding? You should see Shikamaru's face right now, I've never seen him so red!"**

_"I'm so sorry..."_

**"Don't be! I'm having a lot of fun!"**

_"Right, but you should really get going. I don't want your friends to hate me when we haven't even met yet."_

**"Yeah I know, I'm gonna go now. Just remind me to never, ever mess with your sister!"**

_"Oh she was quite polite just now, you really don't want to be exposed to her wrath."_

**"I believe you! Right, I'll talk to you soon, then."**

_"Yes, don't worry."_

**"Bye sweetheart!"**

_"Bye..."_

*

(11. 02 pm) **So, it took much longer than we'd expected, but seems like we have a good defensive strategy now.**

(11. 05 pm) _Did you just come home now?_

(11. 07 pm) **Yeah, I'm exhausted.**

(11. 08 pm) _Poor thing. You better win this one!_

(11. 10 pm) **Honestly I don't care at all if we win or not, for once!**

(11. 11 pm) _Really?_

(11. 12 pm) **Well, yeah. I'm going to spend the day with you, and the night! That's all I can think about.**

(11. 13 pm) _Yes, I hope I'll be able to comfort you if you lose, then!_

(11. 14 pm) **Oh I'm pretty sure you will...**

(11. 15 pm) _Can you stop with the sexual overtones!_

(11. 17 pm) **Sorry, couldn't help it...**

(11. 18 pm) **But really I'm just looking forward to being with you, it doesn't matter if we win or not.**

(11. 20 pm) _Me too. I'm not even that anxious 'cause I just want to see you._

(11. 21 pm) **Oh, that's cool! It's gonna be fun, I can't wait to take you to Ichiraku's!**

(11. 22 pm) _I'm very excited to see if it's as good as you told me._

(11. 24 pm) **Trust me, you won't be disappointed.**

(11. 25 pm) _Great. And I've got my P &P DVD!_

(11. 26 pm) **Perfect!**

(11. 29 pm) _Aren't you going to sleep now?_

(11. 31 pm) **Yes, in a minute. I just need to do something first.**

(11. 32 pm) _What?_

(11. 34 pm) **Stop and wait a sec.**

(11. 35 pm) _Uh, ok._

(11. 36 pm) **When you look at me like that, my darling, what did you expect?**

(11. 37 pm) _Oh no you're not..._

(11. 38 pm) **I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck...**

(11. 39 pm) _Please, you're going to kill me!_

(11. 40 pm) **Or I did last time I checked.**

(11. 41 pm) _Right..._

(11. 42 pm) **What is it?**

(11. 44 pm) _It's one of my fav songs ever and the fact that you're serenading me with these words is too much to handle!_

(11. 45 pm) **I knew you'd like this one! It is a very nice song.**

(11. 46 pm) _Yes..._

(11. 47 pm) **And I'm no poet, but you deserve beautiful words...**

(11. 48 pm) _You are adorable._

(11. 49 pm) **Oh, you think so?**

(11. 50 pm) _Yes, and I'm extremely grateful for you and your serenades._

(11. 51 pm) **This touches my heart, y'know!**

(11. 52 pm) _Good. Now go to bed, I'll see you in the morning..._

(11. 53 pm) **Ok, I'm going! Good night my sweet lord ♥**

(11. 54 pm) _Good night angel ♥_

(11. 55 pm) **See you tomorrow!**

(11. 56 pm) _Yes ♥_

*

Wednesday

(9. 50 am) _Hello my darling, I'm on my way!_

(9. 54 am) **HELL YES!**

(9. 55 am) **I can't wait!**

(9. 57 am) _I'm so excited!_

(9. 58 am) _Also it's my first time taking the train by myself, it feels very strange._

(10. 00 am) **Is it? How's your anxiety?**

(10. 03 am) _Not that bad. It's not crowded._

(10. 04 am) _Though there is a kid staring at me in fear, I think he's expecting me to devour him or something._

(10. 06 am) **See, I told you: you're intimidating!**

(10. 07 am) _I'm carrying a bunch of flowers..._

(10. 09 am) **Which is even more confusing for a kid!**

(10. 10 am) **He must be wondering why this child of Satan is carrying flowers and when he's going to lose it and eat everyone in the wagon.**

(10. 13 am) _Probably._

(10. 15 am) **My mom is making lunch for about 40 people and she keeps asking if there's anything you can't eat so: is there anything you can't eat?**

(10. 18 am) _Uh, not really. I'm just not doing good with very hot chilis but otherwise, I'm fine._

(10. 20 am) **Perfect. I think I'm going to walk to the station now 'cause she needs some space and I need to get away from her!**

(10. 23 am) _Is it that bad? I don't want any of you to be so stressed when I'm just coming for lunch..._

(10. 25 am) **Oh don't worry, she's always like that. It was the same when Sasuke and Sakura came.**

(10. 26 am) _Ok. Are you coming alone to pick me up?_

(10. 28 am) **Yes baby. Just you and me!**

(10. 29 am) _Great!_

(10. 31 am) **I figured we could use some time together before I force you to be sociable...**

(10. 33 am) _You did well._

(10. 35 am) **Are you still ok with all my plans?**

(10. 37 am) _Yeah, no problem._

(10. 38 am) **Sure?**

(10. 40 am) _Yes, I will survive meeting your parents and friends._

(10. 42 am) **Ok, but if you ever want to come home or something, you can tell me.**

(10. 45 am) _I think I'll be fine. Thank you, though._

(10. 47 am) **Alright then.**

(10. 51 am) _You know the kid who was scared of me? His mom just noticed me and she almost jumped and they hurriedly changed seats... I'm dying._

(10. 54 am) **Oh no, seriously?**

(10. 55 am) **I mean, that's hilarious but also kinda rude!**

(10. 57 am) _How am I that scary?_

(10. 59 am) **You're not scary! You're just too cool for them.**

(11. 01 am) _You're the only one who actually believes that._

(11. 04 am) **I'm sure that's not true, we shall see about that pretty soon!**

(11. 05 am) _Indeed..._

(11. 06 am) **I'm here btw, I've been pacing up and down the platform for five minutes now.**

(11. 07 am) _Almost there. Where do I meet you?_

(11. 08 am) **I'll be at the far end, near the exit.**

(11. 09 am) _Alright._

(11. 10 am) **God, it's happening! Our second date!**

(11. 11 am) _Yeah, I know!_

(11. 11 am) _Right, I've got stuff to carry so I'll stick my phone somewhere. See you in a bit._

(11. 12 am) **See youuuuuuu very very soon!**

*

Gaara is a bit disoriented when he gets off the train in Konoha, not knowing which way to go. He sees the frightened mother and her son eyeing him suspiciously when they pass him and he can't repress a chuckle as he decides to follow them to the exit. The child keeps glancing at him over his shoulder, and Gaara stares back at him, trying his best to look scary. He's pretty happy with himself when the kid makes a slight squeaking noise, tugging at his mom's sleeve. Then a familiar voice resonates through the station and someone is waving at him from a few meters away.

"Gaara! Here!"

Naruto spots him because of the big, colorful bouquet he's holding in his arms, and he's pleased to see that he is smiling. He watches as Gaara carefully makes his way through the crowd, protecting his flowers from the flow of passengers striding to the exit. 

"Hello stranger" Naruto says with a grin.

"My darling" Gaara says in a low voice, holding out two beautiful sunflowers wrapped in newspaper.

Naruto gasps and takes the flowers, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Oh, thank you so much! They're amazing!"

"I wanted to bring more of them, but the others didn't look that good..."

"It's perfect" Naruto tells him as he crosses the space between them to kiss Gaara's lips. "I'm happy to see you" he breathes against his mouth.

"Me too" Gaara whispers.

*

They walk out of the station side by side and Naruto offers to take Gaara's backpack, leaving him only with the huge bouquet he brought for Kushina. The streets of Konoha are pretty busy compared with Suna, and Gaara feels a rush of anxiety as he looks at all the colorful shops and signs all around him, with people talking excitedly and shouting in every direction. He wonders if all this agitation influenced Naruto's character, since he's already talking about anything and everything while expertly avoiding the passerbys to keep his sunflowers intact.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asks after a while.

"Yeah, just... it's a bit noisy."

"D'you wanna take the bus to go home?"

"No, I'd rather walk if it's not too far" Gaara replies.

"Right, I know a less crowded route. Let's get out of here" Naruto says, taking Gaara's hand and leading him out of the main avenue.

The noise slowly fades away as they keep walking through quieter streets, and Gaara finally relaxes his grip on Naruto's hand. He twines their fingers together and looks at him fondly. Naruto beams at him, radiant under the shining sun, and Gaara is once again amazed at how casually handsome he is.

"You look good!" Naruto says with a grin.

"You too, and you're not even trying to" Gaara answers.

Naruto laughs.

"What can I say? It's natural!"

When they finally reach the house Gaara's heart starts racing as Naruto opens the gate.

"Ready?" Naruto asks as if reading his mind.

"Er, not really..."

"You'll be fine, don't worry!" Naruto assures him in a low voice. "They are really nice!"

*

Gaara simply nods and follows him inside, though hesitantly. In the entrance hall there are pictures of a happy looking couple and a baby Naruto on the walls. A nice smell is coming out of what he imagines is the kitchen. There is music playing somewhere in the background and he can hear the sound of cutlery on a table. Then he sees a red flash and suddenly someone is in front of him asking him how he is, if his trip went well, if he'd like something to drink, all of this in less than five seconds. Gaara blinks and tries -but fails- to answer something, when a man wearing a pink apron pops out of the living room.

"Kushina, dear, he only just arrived! Give him a second!" he says with a smile.

"Yeah mom, Gaara's a bit shy! Let him breathe" Naruto adds, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" says the woman, taking a step back. "I'm Kushina, I was just very excited to meet you!"

"Hi Gaara" the man greets him, holding out his hand. "I'm Minato, we're happy to have you here!"

"Hi, uh, it's nice to meet you both" Gaara finally manages to answer.

He shakes Minato's hand and gives them a sheepish smile, before remembering the bouquet he carried.

"I brought these for you" he adds, handing the flowers to Kushina. "Naruto said you liked wild flowers..."

"Oh, that's adorable!"

"And they come from his own garden" Naruto winks at Gaara, making him blush profusely.

"Really? Thank you so much, dear!" Kushina says, giving him a hug while holding the bouquet in her free hand.

"That's very nice of you" Minato adds.

"It's nothing at all" Gaara replies as Kushina finally lets go of him. "Thank you for having me..."

"Of course, sweetheart!" she says in a way that is too reminiscent of her son.

"Mom, could you also take care of these?" Naruto asks, holding out his sunflowers.

"Sure, leave it to me. They're gorgeous! You're lucky, having a boyfriend who grows flowers for you! Right, I'll take care of them, why don't you show Gaara around the house? Lunch is nearly ready, make yourself comfortable. And get him a glass of water, poor boy! Minato, I need your help with the chicken..." she's still talking as Naruto's parents disappear into the kitchen, and suddenly Gaara understands where Naruto's continuous chatter comes from.

"Would you like a drink?" Naruto asks with a smile.

"Yes, please" Gaara exhales.

Naruto leads him into the living room where the table is already set, drops Gaara's bag on a couch and pours them some water.

"Sorry about my mom. What's that you said about me talking too much, again?"

"Yeah, I get it now" Gaara chuckles. "It's in your DNA!"

*

They enjoy a nice lunch with Naruto's parents, as he'd predicted Kushina made way too much and by the end they all feel quite full and sleepy. Gaara manages to relax progressively as Kushina and Minato easily chat about a variety of things, not asking him too many questions but still including him somehow. As time goes by Gaara notices how Naruto resembles his parents. He looks just like his father: untidy blond hair, kind gaze, beautiful smile. Yet his character is much more like Kushina's; enthusiastic, cheerful, talkative, sociable. There is something incredibly warm about all of them, and Gaara realizes that this is what it must be like to grow up in a happy, loving family. It doesn't really make him sad, on the contrary he feels genuinely glad for Naruto, thinking that this made him the sweet, caring boy he is now. He can't take his eyes off his boyfriend, and the burning feeling in his chest grows stronger with every note of Naruto's laugh.

After lunch they head to Naruto's bedroom to rest for a while before meeting his friends. Gaara drops his backpack on the floor next to the desk where Naruto places the vase containing his sunflowers, and he looks around at this new environment. There are a few books on the shelves above the desk and near the bed, mostly school books and comics, and behind the door there is a colorful world map with handwritten inscriptions indicating future travel destinations. The walls are covered with pictures, one of them visibly dedicated to family vacation memories, another to Naruto's friends as well as concert and cinema tickets. On the bedside table, between empty cans of soda and chocolate bars, Gaara notices a framed picture of a younger, sulky Naruto with an equally sulky boy and a pink-haired girl accompanied by a tired-looking man wearing a mask.

"Who's that?" Gaara asks, taking the picture to have a closer look at it.

Naruto stands behind him, resting his chin on Gaara's shoulder.

"It's my working team! This is Sasuke and Sakura, with our tutor, Kakashi. It's the first pic they took when we formed the group in secondary school."

"You don't look very happy here" Gaara observes. "I feel like this is the only pic in which you're not smiling!"

"Yeah, I know! I was so upset" Naruto chuckles at the recollection. "Sasuke and I hated each other back then, we had this kind of rivalry going on..."

"Oh, I see!"

"Yeah, it took some time and a lot of growing up on each side before we started getting along really well. This pic still holds a special place in my heart because it was the very beginning, it reminds me of how far we've come, y'know."

"That's cute. What do they look like now?"

Naruto points at a picture on the wall showing him alongside a grown-up Sakura, both holding huge ice creams and smiling at the camera. Her hair are shorter, but still bright pink, while Naruto looks exactly the same, just a bit taller.

"This is me and Sakura, it's from last year."

He looks at it fondly for a few seconds before indicating a different picture on the same wall.

"And this is me with Sasuke, this one was taken at Sakura's birthday party last month!"

Gaara looks up at the picture showing a smiling Naruto in a darkly-lit room, one arm braced around Sasuke's shoulders. The dark-haired boy looks a bit less comfortable than Naruto but still smiles, not at the camera but at his friend. He has one arm around the blond boy's waist and holds a drink in his other hand, and he looks the same as in the group picture, only older and happier.

"I like this one! You look good, both of you" Gaara says.

"Thanks! Sasuke's always been prettier than me, though. Look at this hair!"

"Yeah, he's handsome, I'll give you that" Gaara admits.

"I used to be so mad at him because everybody at school was either in love with him or jealous of him. I was a bit of both..."

Naruto laughs again and collapses onto his bed. Gaara sits down next to him, still a bit hesitant in this new place. Naruto takes his hand and brings him closer, shifting so as to rest his head on his boyfriend's lap.

"So, this went pretty well, don't you think?" he says, looking satisfied.

"Yeah, your parents are really cool. You look so much like them..."

"Yes, I've been told! They seem to really like you."

"You think so?" Gaara asks.

"Sure. Dad told you the three robbers' joke, it means he likes you! And you came with flowers."

"That's the way I buy people's affection, with flowers."

"Smart plan! Are you ready for this afternoon, now?" Naruto asks with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I was more frightened of your parents or your multiple friends..."

"I know that's a lot..."

"Yeah, I haven't brought enough flowers for everyone!" Gaara snorts.

"Just be your lovely self, then."

"Lovely?" Gaara asks indignantly.

Naruto sits up, laughing, and kisses Gaara's cheek.

"Yes. Can my lovely boyfriend give me a kiss?"

Gaara rolls his eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed, and leans in to kiss Naruto's lips.

*

They remain in Naruto's room for a while, talking and laughing, lazily sprawled on the bed. Gaara appreciates the quietness of being alone with Naruto, and he lets him stroke his hair while he listens to his stories. Naruto particularly likes the way Gaara shows his affection with small gestures, like brushing his hand softly with his thumb when he's holding it, or pressing his forehead against his shoulder, closing his eyes. But their moment of tranquility is interrupted when Naruto's phone buzzes.

(2. 14 pm) Wake up loser, we're on our way.

"Shit" Naruto grunts, straightening up. "We've got to go!"

He jumps out of the bed and hurriedly takes off his sweatpants, then starts rummaging in his closet for his football shorts. Gaara sits up and stretches, barely aware that he is, in fact, staring at Naruto's back. Or not exactly his back. 

"Where the fuck are those- ah! There!" Naruto yells triumphantly, holding the shorts in one hand and turning to Gaara.

The other boy's gaze suddenly shifts to meet Naruto's eyes, and for a second he wonders why Naruto tilts his head and quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Well? Enjoying the view?" he asks with a smirk.

"What? I- No!" Gaara stammers.

"What d'you mean 'no'? Don't I have a nice butt?" Naruto winks.

"I just- This is not what I meant..." he says, his cheeks very red.

"So you agree that I do have a nice butt?"

"I don't know!"

"You were staring" Naruto says pointedly.

"I wasn't!"

"Don't act innocent now!"

"Sorry... I didn't mean to stare!"

"Hey, I'm just messing with you! Stare all you want, I don't mind!" Naruto laughs as he quickly puts on his shorts, then makes a failed attempt at flattening his hair as he glances at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're such a dick" Gaara says, getting up. "How do you expect me not to stare when you get naked in front of me?"

"Oh but I didn't get naked yet! But don't worry, that time will come" he adds with a grin.

"Right" Gaara replies, rolling his eyes. "Shall we go?"

"I just can't wait for you to stare at my naked body... Oi!" he cries as Gaara smacks the back of his head.

"Move that nice butt of yours, now. Let's go!"

*

When they finally leave the house, Naruto appears to be more excited than ever. He keeps jumping up and down and jogging backwards while Gaara walks beside him with his hands in his pockets, feeling tired just by watching him. But what truly amazes him is Naruto's incredible capacity to keep talking and never be out of breath, even when he's warming up on his way to the football pitch. They walk for about ten minutes before reaching the place, where a number of people are already gathered.

"How late are we?" Gaara asks, suddenly nervous.

"We're not- well we're _slightly_ late" Naruto replies, glancing at his phone.

"Here they come! Hello lovebirds" a tall, dark-haired guy greets them, folding his arms.

"Before you start scolding me: sorry we're late, this is my fault, I'll buy you a drink" Naruto says, only half apologetic.

"Good boy" the other guy answers with a smirk. "So you must be Gaara" he adds, holding out his hand. "I'm Shikamaru, I've been threatened by your sister already."

"Oh, hi. Yeah, sorry about that" Gaara mumbles, shaking Shikamaru's hand. "It's cool to meet you, though!"

He doesn't hear Shikamaru's reply as several people simultaneously greet Naruto and shout at them from up on the benches.

"Finally, Naruto! We thought you'd never bring us your boyfriend!" a blond girl cries, winking at Gaara. "Do you have any idea how moody and annoying Shikamaru can get?"

"Yes, you took your time!" the girl sitting next to her adds, and Gaara recognizes her as Sakura.

"I said I was sorry!" Naruto groans. "Right, hi everyone, so this is Gaara, be nice to him!" he says, taking Gaara's hand and bringing him closer.

Naruto then proceeds to introducing everybody, and Gaara really struggles to not immediately forget all their names. He smiles at them despite his anxiety, and even if that's a lot of people, they all look pleased to see him, which makes him feel a bit better.

"Hey loser" a voice calls from behind Naruto. "Took you long enough!"

Gaara turns and recognizes Sasuke, standing with one foot on the ball, his hands in his pockets and a slightly bored expression on his face.

"Hello sunshine!" Naruto greets him with a bright smile. "Do you always have to make a dramatic entrance?"

"Always" Sasuke replies.

His expression slowly shifts to a smirk as he approaches Gaara, who tries his best to look at least a little intimidating.

"Hi Gaara, I was very curious to meet you" he says, extending a hand. "Cool tattoo."

"Thanks" Gaara replies, shaking Sasuke's hand. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to go easy on your boyfriend today."

"I'm not worried" Gaara winks at him, making Sasuke laugh.

"You _are_ quite bitchy! I like you already. Right, shall we get going?" he shouts to the rest of them.

"Yes, I can't wait for you to suffer another humiliation" Shikamaru answers.

"Save your breath, Shikamaru, you're going to need it" Sasuke replies.

"Especially considering how slow you actually are" Neji adds, walking to the left side of the pitch.

"You'll see if I'm slow when I kick your ass!"

"Well in fact we'd appreciate it if your team could stop kicking our players since that's not a wrestling contest" Neji snaps back.

"Hey, I already apologized to Sasuke for that!" Lee protests.

"RIGHT enough talking! Shikamaru, get your team together!" Tenten shouts.

"My team is read- oh for fuck's sake, Naruto!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" Naruto replies. "Right, you can go and sit with Sakura and Ino" he adds to Gaara. "Can you take my hoodie?"

"Sure, have fun!" Gaara says softly.

"Thanks! Well, you too, enjoy the view!" he winks and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, then hurries to the pitch.

Lee greets him with a thumbs-up sign while Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"You'll have time for kisses later, now please focus on destroying Sasuke!"

"Yes sir!"

*

As the game begins, Gaara realizes that Naruto wasn't joking when he said this was a serious matter. Both teams seem to be fighting for their lives, and Gaara wonders if they are trying to see who can be first to end up with a broken anckle or wrist. Saï is acting as referee, or at least, trying to, but all the players are really making the job impossible for him as someone is sent to the ground every two seconds.

"Are they always like that?" Gaara asks Sakura, concerned.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, they look like they want to kill each other. Lee is scaring me, look at his face!"

"Oh yeah, it's always like that" she says lightly. "I know it's pretty childish, but I'd say it also makes the whole thing more entertaining."

"They're just hilarious! Though I have to admit I wouldn't want to play against Lee" Ino joins in.

"So, who are you supporting?" Gaara asks the both of them.

"I feel like I have to say Sasuke's team, but honestly I don't really care..." Sakura admits.

"Yeah, same" Ino agrees. "I'm for whoever fights the most dirty. But don't tell Shikamaru and Choji!"

"Promise" Gaara smiles.

"That's not very nice" says another girl sitting on the bench behind them. "They could really injure themselves!"

"Well, it's not like we haven't told them that, is it?" Ino answers.

"Yeah, just let them have their fun" Sakura waves her off.

"Speaking about injuring themselves" says Shino, who's sitting next to the girl whose name Gaara forgot. "Kiba is on the ground already."

"Oh no!" the girl clasps her hands to her mouth.

They all turn their attention back to the pitch where, surely enough, Kiba is laying on the ground holding his knee, visibly hurt. Saï blows his whistle and runs to him, where an upset Tenten is making grand gestures with her hands.

"I barely touched him!" they hear her scream. "That idiot just fell on his own!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not true" Shikamaru says, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Are you referee now?" Sasuke shouts.

"Who's taking bets?" Shino asks from behind his sunglasses.

"Me! I bet one drink that Sikamaru's team is going to have a penalty kick."

"Unlikely" Shino replies. "Ok, deal."

"I bet another drink that Kiba doesn't get up" Sakura says.

"Don't say that!" the other girl answers.

They watch expectanctly as Saï discusses with the two team captains, Kiba and Tenten. After a little while, Shikamaru helps Kiba to his feet and he starts walking again.

"Right, I owe you one then, Hinata" Sakura says.

"I think Ino was right" Gaara adds. "Looks like they're going to have a penalty kick."

"I knew it!"

"Uh, Saï is so biased" Shino grunts.

"Do you think they can score?" Gaara asks.

"No" Shino says simply. 

"No way" Sakura says.

"Not a chance" Ino shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"Because Neji is the goalkeeper in Sasuke's team" the girl called Hinata answers with a sigh.

"Nothing goes past him" Shino adds.

"At least, nothing that Kiba can send" Ino chuckles.

"Now that's a bit harsh!" Gaara says.

"Tell you what, if Kiba scores, everybody here has to buy Gaara a drink!" Sakura declares.

"Deal."

"Very funny! Ok, deal!"

"You guys have no faith in this poor Kiba" Gaara laughs.

As they all predicted, Kiba's kick misses the goal, and Gaara feels slightly relieved at the idea of not starting the evening with four large drinks offered to him. They keep watching, cheerful, and take more bets as the game unfolds and more vicious moves are made by both teams. After about fifteen minutes, Sasuke scores the first goal, making his team go crazy.

"So that's one free drink for me!" Sakura says, beaming.

"Yeah, fine" Ino answers.

Shikamaru's team soon appears to have difficulties keeping up with their opponents, who have been made particularly enthusiastic by Sasuke's goal. Gaara realizes that he is way more invested in the game than he'd have thought, and he finds himself shouting encouraging words at Naruto and his teammates. Sakura was right, he thinks after a while; this is actually quite entertaining, though he really hopes Naruto doesn't end up with a broken ankle. Finally, Shikamaru manages to score right before the end of the first half, and Naruto rushes toward him to jump in his arms and knock him over, immediately followed by Kiba, Lee and Choji.

"O CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN! You're a genius! I love you!" Naruto shouts.

"You're the best, Shikamaru!" Choji echoes, laughing.

"Getoffme!" Shikamaru's muffled voice comes out from under the mass of bodies piled up over him.

"Right, you get a 10 minute break!" Saï announces to both teams.

Slowly, Naruto emerges from the happy mess he was in and walks to the benches with a bright smile on his face. Gaara follows the other spectators and comes down to meet him, wearing the orange hoodie he was entrusted with. He stops on the first row of seats and smiles at his boyfriend.

"You did really well!"

"You kidding? I was rubbish... But I hope you enjoy yourself!"

"Very much! We're taking bets."

"I hope you bet on my victory."

"I'm not telling you" Gaara says, sitting down.

Naruto comes closer and folds his arms on Gaara's lap, looking up at him.

"Are you feeling comfy in that hoodie?" he asks.

"Yes, well, I was getting a bit chilly..."

"It suits you well" Naruto smiles.

"Does that mean I can keep it?" Gaara asks tentatively.

"Oh, so you're the clothes-stealing kind of boyfriend! I see..."

"I guess" Gaara shrugs.

"AAWWWW you guys are so cute!" Ino cries.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sakura joins her.

"You think so? Hey, Sakura! Can you take a pic of us? Gaara won't let me!" Naruto asks.

"Oi! That's not true..."

"Oh sure! Don't move!" Sakura replies, taking her phone out of her pocket.

Gaara looks away, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

"Come on, I need a nice pic with you to stick to my wall" Naruto says.

"Yeah, fine, I just feel highly uncomfortable..."

"Ready?" Sakura asks.

"Ready! Just look at me" Naruto tells him in a low voice.

So Gaara looks at him, because there's nothing he likes more than looking at Naruto, and the warm feeling in his chest burns like never before when he meets his eyes and sees how Naruto looks at him, so full of love and tenderness and it all feels just so, so sweet he might cry.

"Can you give me a kiss before I go back?" Naruto asks softly.

"Sure" Gaara nods, and he leans in and kisses Naruto's lips, pressing a warm hand against his cheek.

"You're so sweet" Naruto says with a smile. "Right, don't forget to bet on me scoring the next goal!"

"I'd like to see that" Gaara replies. 

"You look amazing!" Sakura cries, showing the pictures to Ino.

"Cheers Sakura! Just send them to me!" Naruto says as he goes back to the pitch, ready for the second half.

*

As expected, the rest of the game is as messy as ever. Gaara accepts to bet on Naruto scoring the next goal solely to make him happy, but he didn't actually expect him to do it. Thus, he can't help being surprised when he sees the whole team jump over Naruto in excitement with cries of joy.

"Wow, looks like I owe you a drink now" Ino says in disbelief.

But the glee of Shikamaru's team is short lived as Tenten scores next, quickly followed by Sasuke. Despite the outcry and complaints from the opposite team, Sasuke and his companions lead the game 3 to 2. Kiba and Naruto then make a few brave attempts towards Neji's goal, all in vain. Shikamaru seems to shrivel with every passing minute as he sees the victory vanishing before his eyes, much to his teammates dismay. Finally, Saï puts an end to his misery by announcing the end of the match, and Sasuke's team is officially declared triumphant.

They celebrate their victory with loud cries and immediately proceed to holding their captain on their shoulders and carrying him all over the pitch, chanting and shouting. The spectators then make their way down to congratulate the winners and try to comfort the others, who all look different kinds of grim. Naruto simply pats Shikamaru on the back and walks away silently, knowing better than to try and speak to him right now. When Gaara joins him, he still puts on a happy face.

"Hey, sorry you didn't win" Gaara says.

"Don't mind that" Naruto waves him off. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was great. And I did bet on you!"

"Of course you did! So who's paying for your first drink?"

"Ino."

"Good!"

Finally, Sasuke's team drops him and they decide to stop with the taunting of their defeated adversaries. Well, more or less.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sasuke shouts, lazily walking to him. "What was that you were saying about kicking my ass again?"

"Oh bugger off!" Shikamaru grunts as he leaves the pitch.

"Now, now" Sasuke continues, running to catch up with him. "Don't give me that face! You've got to accept failing every so often..."

"Just shut up already!"

"Hey, Sasuke" Naruto intervenes. "Just don't rub it in his face, right? You won, well done, now don't be a dick about it."

"Oh come on guys, I'm just teasing you! Alright, how about we shake hands and I buy you the first drink? What d'you think Shikamaru?"

The taller boy eyes him suspiciously for a moment, then reluctantly takes a hand out of his pocket and accepts Sasuke's peace offering.

"Fine" he says through gritted teeth.

"Good! Now let's drink" Sasuke announces as they all head to the nearest bar.

Naruto turns his attention back to Gaara and takes his hand as they walk, squeezing it slightly and smiling at him. But Sasuke joins them, visibly in a troublesome mood, and braces an arm around Gaara's shoulders to bring him close to him.

"Hey Gaara" he starts in a playful tone, "are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Well, yes, though not as much as you, it seems!" Gaara replies.

"Hey! Leave my man alone!" Naruto protests, trying to get rid of Sasuke.

"We're just having a little chat, I'll give him back to you very soon."

Gaara lets go of Naruto's hand and tries to relax, though Sasuke's proximity makes him feel really ill-at-ease. Usually he doesn't like people touching him and dragging him away, let alone people he only just met. Of course he's well aware that the other boy is doing this purposely, which only annoys him even more. If it wasn't for Naruto, he'd have told Sasuke to fuck off already but he knows that, for some reason, the dark-haired boy is one of Naruto's best friends. Plus, this entire day proved that he was getting better at being sociable, so he just decides to play along with Sasuke's over-friendliness.

"So tell me, Gaara, how does it feel to be dating a lousy dumbass?" Sasuke asks.

"Interesting question" Gaara replies, looking him straight in the eye. "I wouldn't know. I'd like to ask Sakura though, but I don't want to offend anyone here..."

The sheer satisfaction of wiping that arrogant smirk off Sasuke's face would've been enough, but Naruto's roaring laughter and all the others sniggering behind him makes it even better.

"Are you always so shady?" Sasuke asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, only when someone else is trying to throw shade at me" Gaara replies with a polite smile.

Sasuke just laughs and releases him at last, making Gaara feel much lighter.

"Alright, alright. You know what? I really _do_ like you!"

Much to Gaara's surprise, Sasuke's attitude seems to change completely as he starts chatting in a much more agreeable tone, asking him questions about himself and showing genuine interest in what Gaara tells him about his family, Suna, or the way he became friends with Naruto. Gaara is a man of few words, Sasuke can tell, but he still manages to make him talk about himself or how things went with Naruto's parents, for instance.

"They're just adorable, aren't they? Like, they have a way to make you feel welcome" Sasuke says fondly.

"Yeah, they're really nice! I just hope they don't find me too weird or something" Gaara confesses.

"Why would they? Honestly they've got to be the least judgmental people I know, and as long as Naruto's happy with you..."

"Hmm, yes, you probably know better than I do."

Sasuke glances at him in surprise and doesn't say anything for a while, thinking hard to choose his next words carefully.

"I don't think so" he says finally.

"What?"

"I don't think I know better."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asks.

Sasuke throws a furtive look behind his shoulder and realizes that Naruto is now excitedly talking with Choji, not paying attention to them at the moment.

"Well" he starts in a lower voice, "He told you about me and him, didn't he? Now, I don't know how much of a dick I appeared to be in that story, but-"

Gaara opens his mouth to protest, but Sasuke just holds up a hand to silence him, so he lets him carry on.

"I don't deny it, I _was_ a dick. The truth is, I tried to make things right, I really tried, because I liked him. But it couldn't work. And I wasn't brave enough to tell him directy that it wasn't going to work, I let things get worse and I just made him unhappy."

"Why are you telling me that?" Gaara asks after a moment.

"Because he's happy with you, that's for sure" Sasuke admits. "Well, he rarely looks depressed anyway, but I haven't seen him so genuinely happy in a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you look like you love him."

"I-"

"It wasn't really a question. I've seen the way you look at him" Sasuke adds with a smirk.

Gaara feels his cheeks turn red and shoves his hands deeper in the front pocket of Naruto's sweater.

"So, what do you think?" he asks.

"I think you're being a much better boyfriend than I was" Sasuke shrugs. "Which is a good thing. Naruto deserves to be loved like that."

"Yeah, he does. He makes me incredibly happy too, I never thought I could have...something like that" Gaara admits.

"I'll let you go back to him, then! It was nice talking to you. And sorry for being a jerk at first, I'm really not that mean."

"I know, otherwise Naruto wouldn't be your best friend" Gaara says. "Thank you for telling me all this, I quite like you as well."

"I'm honored! Right, we've arrived at our destination" he says, indicating a brightly lit pub with tables outside, already busy with chattering people.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaims, joining them. "May I have my Gaara back now?"

"You may" Sasuke replies without looking at him. "Ok, everybody listen up! Since I'm a good sport, I'm offering his first beer to the great Shikamaru here, but the rest of you losers have to pay for the first round, agreed?"

"And second round is for bets?" Ino asks.

"Exactly. Let's go!"

*

They all settle at the longest table in the far right corner of the room and add a few chairs for everyone to have a seat, then they start ordering beer and cocktails with onion rings and fried shrimps. Fortunately, the animosity between the two teams has vanished and they now sit together, chatting happily and drinking. Choji and Lee quickly start an eating contest - in which Naruto doesn't take part only to preserve some dignity in front of Gaara - while Neji and Hinata tell the rest of them about their awkward family gatherings during the holidays.

"I swear! All those uncles and cousins are such a pain in the ass, and nobody wants to admit they all hate each other" Neji grumbles as he sips his beer.

"I just wish they'd leave us alone, we don't really care about their family business..." Hinata adds in a small voice.

"Are you brother and sister?" Gaara asks, a bit lost.

"We're cousins" Neji answers, casually flicking his head to keep his long brown hair from covering his face. "But we've always been very close, she's a bit like a sister to me."

"At least you two can be allies in those painful moments!" Tenten says.

"Thank goodness" Neji nodds. "What about your holidays? You seemed to have a lot of fun, Naruto!"

Naruto then makes everyone slightly jealous by telling them about his time canoeing in the mountains or fishing with his dad. Gaara is kind of relieved to know that it's not just him having a dysfunctional family; except for Shikamaru who's pretty happy to just sit at the coffee table playing chess with his dad, or Choji who spent his time trying every new restaurant in the area with his parents, the rest of them seem to be envious of the Uzumakis.

"You guys haven't spent a week and a half training dogs all day long and trying to keep a bunch of puppies from pissing in your bed!" Kiba complains.

They all laugh and keep chatting, now asking each other whether they managed to do all of their homework for next Monday. After some time they decide to order the second round of drinks, and Ino puts a large, colorful glass of tequila sunrise in front of Gaara.

"There you go sweetie" she winks at him.

"Wow, thanks!"

"How come you get such a fancy cocktail?" Naruto asks indignantly.

"Dunno, but I like her" Gaara shrugs. "Would you like a sip of my fancy cocktail?"

"After you."

They spend another hour drinking and talking, and Gaara finds he actually likes Naruto's friends. Sasuke has stopped teasing them and seems to be in a good mood after his football victory, Sakura and Ino ask him the details of their first date and keep saying they're really cute together, and Lee talks to him as if they'd always known each other. Even Shikamaru and Neji prove to be rather funny and friendly behind their sarcasm and bored expressions. To Gaara's great relief, they don't ask him too personal questions and he manages to be socially adequate and enjoy his time. 

At around seven in the evening, Naruto glances at his phone and turns to Gaara.

"Shall we get out of here and have some ramen?"

"I'd love that" Gaara smiles.

"Right, guys!" Naruto shouts to the assembly. "You know how much I enjoy your company, but you also know how much I love ramen and I am now taking this beautiful boy to Ichiraku's, so I'll see you all later!"

"What? You're already leaving?" Lee asks.

"It was so nice to see you!" Tenten says.

"Have fun!" Shikamaru smirks as he sips his third pint.

"Bye everyone! Thanks for the drinks" Gaara says, following Naruto to the exit.

"Hey Gaara! You'll have to come back!" Sasuke cries.

"Sure, I'll be back to see the revenge of Shikamaru's team!"

"Cheers!"

They make their way out of the crowded bar and enjoy the fresh air of the evening as they step outside. The streets are still busy and alight with many lanterns and neon signs, making Gaara feel slightly dizzy. Naruto takes his hand and leads the way down the street, running his fingers through his sweaty blond hair.

"I'm sorry I'm not really at my best for our second date" he says with an apologetic smile. "I thought it'd take too long to go back home and have a shower before going out for dinner, and I didn't want to lose time..."

"It's fine, you still look good" Gaara says.

"I'm sweaty and I've got mud all over my knees and shorts" Naruto laughs. "And my hair looks a mess. That is, more than it usually does."

"It doesn't matter, you're not exactly going out with the Prince of Wales anyway! Besides, you look hot even when you're a mess..."

"Do I?" Naruto asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course you do, it's really irritating" Gaara frowns, pretending to be upset.

"I think you're biased."

"I really don't see what makes you say that..."

"Well, thank you anyway" Naruto replies with a bright smile.

"Don't be too pleased with yourself now!"

"Why not? Kiss me" he says in a lower voice, brushing his lips against Gaara's cheek.

Gaara looks into his eyes, giving Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze, and kisses him softly.

"Your lips taste sugary" Naruto murmurs against his mouth. "I like it!"

*

The place is empty when they arrive at Ichiraku's, and Naruto bursts in with the delicacy of an elephant herd.

"Good evening boss! I've come with my boyfriend!" he cries as he drags Gaara inside.

"Oh, good evening Naruto! It's nice to see you again! Hello young man" the chef adds to Gaara.

"Hi, nice to meet you!"

"Same thing as usual?" the man asks.

"Precisely! Pork ramen with extra pork. What would you like?" Naruto asks, sitting down and looking up at Gaara.

"Uh, same thing as you" Gaara replies without thinking.

"Two extra pork ramen then! Good choice, good choice, here we go. Now, where've you been these past two weeks, Naruto? I've nearly gone bankrupt without my best customer" the man keeps chatting as he prepares their noodles.

"Sorry old man, I was on holidays with my family! But I'm back now, and I brought you someone!"

"Yes, you did well! Now, does the boyfriend have the same appetite as you?" he asks, pointing a wooden spoon at Gaara.

"Er, probably not" Gaara admits. "But Naruto told me you make the best ramen in Konoha so I wanted to see for myself."

"Oh, I'm sure he did! You'll tell me what you think."

They sit together and start chatting casually while the man prepares their noodles. The place is very small but Gaara likes it, it's rather quiet and he can smell the scent of spices and slow-cooked meat in the air. Naruto looks like he's sitting at his own kitchen table, which makes the whole scene even more lovely to his eyes. His face lits up when the cook hands him his huge bowl of pork ramen precisely as his stomach starts to gurgle.

"Thank you Teuchi!" he says, seizing his chopsticks.

"There you go, _bon appétit_!"

The ramen are delicious, Gaara has to admit, but halfway through his bowl he starts wondering whether it was a good idea to order the same thing as Naruto. The extra pork portion is actually huge, and he's baffled at the speed with which Naruto swallowed his own noodles. As Gaara struggles to finish his food, Naruto sits there, thinking hard.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should order another bowl" he says.

"Are you kidding me? You're still hungry after that?" Gaara asks, amazed.

"Not really, but I could manage another one..."

"Help me then, I can't finish this!" Gaara suggests.

"Don't you like it?"

"I do, it's really good, but I'm full. Look at the size of this bowl!"

Naruto snorts and grabs his chopsticks again.

"I knew you were weak!" he says, grinning.

"Shut up and have the rest of my ramen" Gaara pushes the bowl towards him.

"I think that's the best thing you could ever say to make me happy..."

Naruto insists to pay for their dinner and they leave Ichiraku's just before 9:00 with their bellies full, heading back to his house. They walk hand in hand slowly, enjoying the night's cool breeze. 

"So, did you have a good day?" Naruto asks after a moment.

"Yeah, it was a great second date" Gaara says with a smile.

"Cool. I hope Sasuke behaved himself when you two were talking" he adds, slightly nervous.

"He did, actually. I like him. Your friends are really nice."

"Wow! See, you can totally be sociable!" Naruto laughs.

"Yeah, but it's draining. I need to lay in bed and refill my social batteries now."

"That's the plan, don't worry. Just you and me, and Mr Darcy."

"Sounds like the perfect plan..."

*

When they get home they find Minato and Kushina curled up together watching a detective series in the living room. They say hi and quickly head upstairs to Naruto's bedroom, where Gaara sits patiently gazing at the rest of the photographs and various things stuck to the walls while Naruto showers. He feels a bit tired but happy and proud of the way he handled this day of meeting new people and discovering unknown places. Mostly, he's glad to be back to the quiet and intimacy of Naruto's room, with its view of the calm street lined with trees. He can hear the sound of water and Naruto's phone playing music in the background. After about fifteen minutes, the blond boy emerges from the bathroom singing a Black Eyed Peas song and wiping his wet hair, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Could you hand me the t-shirt that's on the bed?" he asks as he looks in his cupboard for some pants.

"Uh?"

"The black t-shirt on my pillow."

"Oh, right."

"Are you staring at my butt again?" he asks, turning to see Gaara.

The other boy's response is to fling the t-shirt in Naruto's face.

"I was not! But why do you always have to be nearly naked?!"

Naruto simply shrugs.

"Guess I like to expose my nice legs..."

"Right. Can I go and have a shower as well?"

"Oh sweetheart, you should've come with me" Naruto grins.

"Didn't feel like washing the mud off your nice legs..."

Gaara leaves him and returns after a quick shower, wearing some shorts with a t-shirt and Naruto's orange hoodie. To his relief, Naruto is actually wearing some clothes as well when he enters his room again. He's sitting on his bed with his laptop, and he smiles at Gaara when he sees him.

"You really _are_ going to steal that hoodie, aren't you?"

"If you let me, yes."

"What do I get in exchange?" 

Gaara sits close to him on the bed and leans in to kiss his neck softly, making his way down to his collarbone.

"You'll get whatever you want..." he says against Naruto's skin.

"Holy shit... Don't turn me on like that!" Naruto squeaks, shifting a little uncomfortably.

"You're blushing" Gaara says pointedly.

"'Course I am! You bastard" he grunts. 

"What happened to the 'I hope you help me scatter my clothes all over the place' speech then?"

"I- I was taken off guard! Right, so, shall we watch Mr Darcy?" Naruto mumbles.

"Sure" Gaara grins, kissing Naruto's cheek.

They turn off the lights and settle into bed with the laptop on their knees, and Naruto casually puts his arm around Gaara's shoulders. Once again, Gaara is impressed with the natural warmth of Naruto's body and he snuggles up with him, resting his head on his chest. He originally thought that Naruto would be the type of person to constantly make comments and ask questions while watching a movie, but he finds him surprisingly quiet. After a while, Naruto's hand starts playing absentmindedly with strands of red hair.

"Are you even paying attention?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah, he just called her ugly!"

"Hmm, I thought you were distracted."

"I'm not! Be quiet" he adds as he keeps stroking Gaara's hair.

They lay comfortably against each other, and in the moments of silence Gaara listens to the sound of Naruto's heart beating steadily close to his face. He feels at peace again, just like when he was floating in the sea with the light of the sun on his face and the movement of the waves carrying him away. When the movie ends, Naruto yawns, puts his laptop on the windowsill and turns to Gaara.

"That was nice" he says with a smile.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I mean I nearly cried when they meet at dawn in that field!"

"I know! Kankuro cries every time."

"What about you?"

"Sometimes..." 

Naruto laughs and braces his arms around Gaara's waist, bringing him close and looking at him with adoration. He holds him tight and presses their foreheads together.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Gaara asks, amused.

"Because I'm happy" Naruto says softly.

"Do I make you happy?"

"Of course you do."

Gaara's breath catches in his throat but he smiles at him and they kiss slowly; long, deep kisses that leave them out of breath. Naruto's warm body is pressed against his and he smells like sweet almond and Gaara feels the sudden and unexpected urge to bite his skin.

"It's a bit hot, isn't it?" he breathes after a moment.

"Maybe you should take off that hoodie" Naruto suggests.

"Why don't you take it off for me?"

Naruto pauses and looks at him in surprise, then smirks.

"Sure" he replies as he moves to sit astride Gaara and starts undressing him.

He drops the orange hoodie onto the floor and looks into the other boy's eyes.

"Should I take off the rest of your clothes?" he asks, trailing his fingers on Gaara's belly.

"I-I'm not sure" Gaara stammers.

_What was Kankuro saying again about allowing yourself to be vulnerable? Yeah, no, fuck that._

"I know I've been teasing you, but... I'm not that good at, you know, letting people get close" he adds.

"I know" Naruto answers as he leans in to kiss his forehead. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"But I said you'd get whatever you wanted. It's a bit of a dick move to say that and not do it..."

Naruto laughs.

"Listen, all I want is to be with you" he says. "The rest will come when you're ready."

"Ok."

They start kissing again and Gaara runs his hands through Naruto's hair, pulling him close. There is still a burning feeling in his chest, stronger than ever, and an unknown sensation in the pit of his stomach. He breathes hard, eyes half closed, when Naruto kisses his jawline and brushes his lips against his neck.

"Your skin is so soft" he whispers.

"Er, thanks?" Gaara chuckles.

"No but really, it's amazing! It's like porcelain."

Naruto kisses his neck, first softly, then again, and again, more fiercely every time. He hears Gaara gasp when he runs his tongue over the pale skin.

"Fuck... You're gonna leave a mark here, aren't you?" Gaara articulates with difficulty.

"Do you mind?" Naruto pauses.

"N-No..."

"Good" he grins, and he kisses him again.

Gaara tentatively reaches under Naruto's t-shirt to touch his skin, rubbing slow fingers on his back and sides. The burning sensation grows ever stronger and for the first time he feels like letting it consume him entirely. He's simultaneously excited and frightened at the intensity of his own feelings, struggling with anxiety still clenching his heart and the growing desire to just completely abandon himself to pleasure, lust, love, whatever it is.

"Gaara" Naruto murmurs against his lips.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. So much."

Gaara freezes and opens his eyes, looking at Naruto's face close to him.

"What did you say?"

"I said: I love you so much, idiot!" Naruto laughs. "I love you" he repeats in a lower voice.

Gaara exhales and looks at him for a moment without saying anything, caressing his blond hair.

"I love you too" he says after a while, in a barely audible whisper.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that" Naruto smiles.

"Asshole" Gaara says more clearly. "I love you."

They fall asleep shortly after with Naruto's arm still braced around Gaara's waist, their legs tangled together.

*

Thursday

Gaara wakes up at around 8:00 the following morning, and it takes him a few seconds to remember where he is. He yawns and stares at the ceiling for a while, then he turns on his side and shifts closer to Naruto, pressing his head against the other boy's back and breathing in his scent. He resists the temptation to hold him or kiss his neck only because he doesn't want to wake him up so early, instead he closes his eyes and listens to the sound of his quiet breathing. When he opens his eyes again an hour later he realizes that his phone is ringing, so he reluctantly moves away from Naruto to turn off his alarm. He also sees a text from his brother.

(8. 41 am) _**Good morning kiddo, hope you had a good time... See you soon ;)**_

"Moron" he whispers, then he turns back to his boyfriend slowly stirring in bed.

Naruto's eyes are still shut and he watches his face for a few seconds, stroking his hair softly and caressing his cheek. He smiles as Naruto makes some inarticulate sounds to signify that he's awake but still refuses to open his eyes.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty" he murmurs.

"Hmmm" Naruto replies. 

"Wake up" he repeats, kissing Naruto on the lips.

"If I don't wake up then you can't leave" Naruto says.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works..."

"Says who?" Naruto opens his eyes at last. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I think I like sleeping with you" Gaara smiles.

Naruto snorts.

"I won't make a sexual joke right now 'cause it's too early in the morning and you just look so cute, but..."

"Yeah, I get it. I appreciate the self-restraint though!"

"Come here" Naruto says, holding him in his arms. 

He brings his face close to Gaara's and kisses his nose softly, which makes him smile.

"You are so, so sweet, I literally cannot stop looking at you" he whispers.

Gaara mumbles something that vaguely sounds like "Shut up" and buries his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, holding him tight.

"Are you blushing again?" Naruto asks, grinning.

"Fuck you!" Gaara says against his skin. "You know that I'm a big softie, don't tell me things like that!"

"But I mean it."

"I know" Gaara looks at him again. "Thank you..."

They get up half an hour later when Naruto's stomach starts screaming for food and they find Kushina in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Morning mom" Naruto kisses her on the cheek.

"Hi love, hello Gaara! Did you sleep well, dear?" she asks.

"Uh, yes, really well" he replies, avoiding Naruto's look.

"Good, I made some breakfast for you. You can have it in the garden if you'd like, it's a nice day."

So they go and sit in the garden under a large sun umbrella, and they have pancakes with coffee and fruits while watching the bugs fly around the beds of flowers.

"This is nice" Gaara says as he sips his coffee. "I could get used to it."

"Well, you're welcome to come back whenever you want. My parents love you, my friends like you as well, and I don't mind you being here, y'know."

"That's very kind of you! I'll definitely come back, if you'll have me. But first you need to come to Suna again and meet my family, or they'll be really mad at me."

"Sure, I'm very curious to meet your brother!" Naruto says.

"I'm sure you are."

They finish their breakfast quietly and go back to Naruto's room to get dressed. As Gaara collects his stuff, Naruto hands him the orange hoodie carefully folded.

"There, I said you could have it" he says with a smile.

"Didn't you want something in exchange?" Gaara cocks his head.

"Forget about that. You got me a cute bracelet so you're allowed to take my stuff!"

"Thanks!" Gaara puts the hoodie in his backpack and kisses Naruto on the cheek.

Kushina gives him a hug before he leaves and tells him to come back again whenever he wants, and he asks her to thank Minato for him when he's back from work. Then Naruto takes his backpack and they walk together to the station. They don't talk much, Naruto is unusually silent and it reminds Gaara of the journey back from the beach on their first date.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asks.

"Hmm? Nothing" Naruto shrugs.

"You look preoccupied."

Naruto looks at him, thoughtful, and gives him a half-hearted smile.

"I just wish you didn't have to go home, y'know."

"Are you going to miss me that much?"

"I am. But I'm glad you came, it was really nice..."

"It was. I'll miss you too."

"Sorry for being a bit cheesy" Naruto says, looking at the ground.

"Don't be sorry, I think you're really cute!"

"Cute?"

"Yeah, cute. What? You can't just be insanely hot all the time!" Gaara grins.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto asks with a very convincing expression of shock.

"Yeah I know, sad news..."

"So you think I'm insanely hot, even when I've got mud all over me, is that right?" he winks.

"I will not elaborate on that" Gaara declares.

"Please, I'd really like you to elaborate..."

He just shoves him off and Naruto bursts out laughing, but he can't be mad at him because he just loves the sound of Naruto's laugh, and the blond boy braces an arm around his shoulders to bring him close. They reach the station ten minutes early and walk to the end of the platform in silence. Naruto puts Gaara's backpack at his feet and takes his hand, squeezing it gently.

"When will I see you again?" he asks.

"I don't know, but soon. I'll talk to my uncle and let you know."

"Ok. I had a really good time with you..."

"Me too. I don't want to leave you" Gaara says softly as he rests his head on Naruto's chest.

He stops talking since he feels like he might cry, and Naruto doesn't talk either because his throat is very dry, so he just gives Gaara a hug and holds him until they hear the arrival of the train to Suna. Gaara pulls away at once and grabs his bag, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"Text me when you get home" Naruto says.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you."

"Well, thank you for coming. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye..."

Naruto quickly steps in and holds back the automatic doors of the wagon to kiss Gaara's lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He stays there for a few moments after the train is gone, before he sighs and resigns himself to go home.

*

(1. 44 pm) _Hey, I'm home._

(1. 48 pm) **Good! Was the journey alright?**

(1. 50 pm) _Yeah, not bad. Didn't frighten any kids this time._

(1. 52 pm) **What a shame...**

(1. 55 pm) _I'm like super depressed now lol._

(1. 57 pm) **Me too, I swear... Gonna watch Grey's Anatomy with my mom so I've got a good excuse to cry.**

(2. 00 pm) _Good idea._

(2. 01 pm) _Kankuro doesn't want me to spend the afternoon being miserable in my room so he's going to tell me about his party._

(2. 03 pm) **What party?**

(2. 06 pm) _He was at a party on Tuesday, I think some interesting things happened._

(2. 08 pm) **Ohhh I see...**

(2. 11 pm) _Yeah, maybe it'll cheer me up. And I'm going to have to tell him and Temari what we've been up to._

(2. 13 pm) **Are you going to tell them how insanely hot I am?**

(2. 14 pm) _Shut up._

(2. 16 pm) **Like, when I'm playing football, when I'm sweaty, when I just got out of the shower...**

(2. 18 pm) _I don't remember saying something like that._

(2. 21 pm) **Well, you refused to elaborate, so I'm doing it for you!**

(2. 24 pm) _Oh give me a break. You don't need me to tell you how handsome you are, do you?_

(2. 26 pm) **Of course I do!**

(2. 28 pm) _You're such a child._

(2. 31 pm) **Maybe, but I'm hot ;)**

(2. 35 pm) _Right. There's some gossip waiting for me now, talk to you later._

(2. 37 pm) **Ok baby. Luv.**

(2. 38 pm) _♥_

*

(5. 28 pm) Hey, is your man gone?

(5. 30 pm) **Yeah, he left this morning.**

(5. 31 pm) Did you cry?

(5. 32 pm) **No, dickhead.**

(5. 34 pm) It was cool to meet him, he's great.

(5. 37 pm) **I don't know what you told him but apparently he likes you as well. I have to admit that I'm a bit surprised.**

(5. 38 pm) Why? I'm likeable.

(5. 39 pm) **No you're not, you're awfully mean.**

(5. 40 pm) Well, I've been nice to him. I do think he's cool.

(5. 41 pm) **Really?**

(5. 42 pm) Yeah, I'm only mean to people if it makes them cry.

(5. 43 pm) But he looked more like he was going to punch me.

(5. 44 pm) **So you decided to be nice?**

(5. 45 pm) Yes. And I wouldn't be a bastard to someone you really love.

(5. 47 pm) **That's... very kind of you?**

(5. 48 pm) See. Now, I did have something to ask.

(5. 49 pm) **Yes?**

(5. 51 pm) Have you done that essay for Kakashi?

(5. 52 pm) **The one that's due on Monday?**

(5. 53 pm) That's the one.

(5. 55 pm) **Of course not, I've been busy!**

(5. 56 pm) Yeah that's what I thought. Do you want to come over so we do this together like, this evening?

(5. 58 pm) **Uh yeah, ok.**

(5. 59 pm) **Aren't you with Sakura?**

(6. 01 pm) I was supposed to work with her, but she's been at Ino's place the whole afternoon.

(6. 02 pm) **Oh, alright. Ok then, I'll be here at 30.**

(6. 03 pm) Cool.

*

(9. 14 pm) **I demand the Kankuro gossip!**

(9. 17 pm) _I'm surprised you didn't ask for the Kankuro gossip earlier tbh._

(9. 19 pm) **Went over to Sasuke's to get some work done so I've been busy, but now I want to know!**

(9. 22 pm) _Well, apparently he got drunk and stoned and proceeded to kiss a bunch of friends during the night._

(9. 23 pm) _And dance half naked on the kitchen counter. You know, nothing unusual for him._

(9. 25 pm) **Seriously????**

(9. 26 pm) _Yeah, that guy is a disaster._

(9. 27 pm) **He's my hero!**

(9. 28 pm) **Now when you say "kiss a bunch of friends" are we talking about like, 2 or 3 people? Or more?**

(9. 30 pm) _Oh no, more like a dozen._

(9. 31 pm) **Excuse me?!**

(9. 33 pm) _Boys and girls, he doesn't discriminate._

(9. 35 pm) **Wild. I respect him.**

(9. 36 pm) _But that's not even the best part!_

(9. 38 pm) **What is the best part?**

(9. 41 pm) _I don't have all the details and honestly I didn't ask, but I know he went to bed with a bunch of people as well._

(9. 42 pm) _And didn't do much sleeping._

(9. 43 pm) **Holy shit, what a man.**

(9. 45 pm) _I had no idea my brother was such a slut._

(9. 46 pm) **Don't slutshame him! That's not cool!**

(9. 47 pm) _I'm kidding obviously, I'm kinda impressed actually._

(9. 48 pm) **I'm very impressed. I'd like to be able to do that.**

(9. 50 pm) _Really?_

(9. 51 pm) **Yeah, well, hypothetically, y'know.**

(9. 52 pm) **I don't have that kind of relationship with my friends though, like, how do you end up kissing everyone?**

(9. 54 pm) _I don't know, may I remind you that I don't have friends._

(9. 55 pm) _And it's a shame you don't have that kind of relationship with yours, 'cause they're cute._

(9. 57 pm) **Excuse me????? Is there something we should talk about?**

(9. 58 pm) _Uh, no, nothing._

(9. 59 pm) **You think my friends are cute? Who? I want names!**

(10. 02 pm) _I will only speak in presence of my lawyer._

(10. 03 pm) **Too late, spit it out!**

(10. 04 pm) _Nothing to declare._

(10. 05 pm) **Liar. Is it Sasuke? It's always Sasuke!**

(10. 07 pm) _Sasuke's rather cute, in a badboy sort of way. But he's not the only one._

(10. 09 pm) **You've said too much or not enough, now.**

(10. 10 pm) _Yeah, I know._

(10. 11 pm) **Who else?**

(10. 12 pm) _Well, Neji's hot._

(10. 13 pm) **Of course, I knew it.**

(10. 15 pm) _But really they're all pretty good-looking, the girls too._

(10. 17 pm) **Here we are, you've realized you're dating the least handsome of the band. Having regrets?**

(10. 19 pm) _Least handsome? Now don't be silly._

(10. 20 pm) **You're gonna leave me for Neji and his soft, shiny hair!**

(10. 21 pm) _You're hilarious._

(10. 22 pm) **And his fucking grey eyes and perfect skin. I should've seen it coming!**

(10. 24 pm) _Stop being dramatic. I still think you're insanely hot, remember?_

(10. 26 pm) **Hmm, right.**

(10. 27 pm) _And I like your blue eyes and your skin, and your stupid hair._

(10. 28 pm) **You forgot to mention my very nice legs and butt.**

(10. 30 pm) _Yeah, that too._

(10. 33 pm) **Well at least if you're going to leave me I'd rather it's for someone who's objectively more handsome like Neji.**

(10. 35 pm) _I'm not going to leave you for Neji, or anyone else._

(10. 36 pm) **I'm just saying, you might change your mind!**

(10. 37 pm) _I won't change my mind, don't be stupid._

(10. 38 pm) _What happened to your self-confidence?_

(10. 40 pm) **It comes and goes.**

(10. 42 pm) _Well then, rest assured. You're still my favorite._

(10. 43 pm) **Cool, ok.**

(10. 44 pm) _Don't you ever think otherwise, you silly boy._

(10. 46 pm) **Did you tell your brother and sister that I was your favorite?**

(10. 48 pm) _Something like that. They were impressed with me so I was really pleased like, proud of myself I think?_

(10. 49 pm) _Temari said you must be very special to me, which is true._

(10. 50 pm) **Oh, I'm glad! I really want Temari to like me.**

(10. 52 pm) _I can see why! She likes the fact that you make me happy so you shouldn't worry._

(10. 53 pm) _And they both said you have to come soon._

(10. 55 pm) **I can't wait!**

(10. 57 pm) _I shall arrange for that._

(10. 58 pm) **Yessss baby!**

(11. 01 pm) _Kankuro also teased me mercilessly about the outrageous lovebite you gave me..._

(11. 02 pm) **Oops, I forgot about that. Sorry.**

(11. 03 pm) _You're not fooling anyone, I know you're not even a bit sorry._

(11. 05 pm) **That's right, I'm not.**

(11. 06 pm) **Look at it this way: it's a colorful reminder of my love on your porcelain skin...**

(11. 08 pm) _How beautifully phrased._

(11. 09 pm) _So did you watch GA with your mom and cry?_

(11. 12 pm) **I did watch GA with her but miraculously I didn't cry!**

(11. 13 pm) **Then I had a nap, then I stayed lying on my bed doing nothing, then Sasuke texted me and I went to see him.**

(11. 15 pm) _Cool, did you actually work at Sasuke's?_

(11. 16 pm) _Weren't you like, distracted by some handsome big brother?_

(11. 19 pm) **Ahah, no, he wasn't home...**

(11. 20 pm) _Too bad._

(11. 21 pm) **Indeed...**

(11. 23 pm) _You'll have to introduce me next time._

(11. 24 pm) **Certainly not! I can deal with you thinking my friends are cute or hot, but I will not watch you simp over Itachi!**

(11. 26 pm) _That doesn't seem fair!_

(11. 27 pm) **Life is unfair.**

(11. 28 pm) _I see. You're lucky I like you._

(11. 29 pm) **I know...**

(11. 31 pm) _I'm gonna go to sleep now, love._

(11. 32 pm) **Really?**

(11. 34 pm) _Yeah, I didn't have a nap this afternoon, and these past two days literally drained me._

(11. 35 pm) **Oh right, sleep well then!**

(11. 36 pm) _You too. Good night ♥_

(11. 37 pm) **Good night sweetheart ♥**

(11. 39 pm) _Love you._

(11. 39 pm) **I love you, most ardently...**

(11. 40 pm) _Aww you're quoting Mr Darcy... You really are my favorite._

(11. 42 pm)

*

Friday

(10. 32 am) **Good morning my sweet love!**

(10. 48 am) **Are you awake?**

(11. 16 am) **Guess not...**

(11. 34 am) _Uh hello angel._

(11. 35 am) _Sorry I just woke up..._

(11. 37 am) **There he is! Did you sleep well?**

(11. 38 am) _Had some seriously weird dreams, one of them woke me up at like 4 a.m._

(11. 40 am) **Did you dream about me? Possibly naked? Being insanely hot?**

(11. 41 am) _I wish._

(11. 42 am) **Now do you?**

(11. 44 am) _It would be nice. But unfortunately I don't remember anything, just that it was weird._

(11. 45 am) **Hmm, guess you just didn't sleep well 'cause I wasn't there!**

(11. 46 am) _What_

(11. 48 am) **You said you liked sleeping with me...**

(11. 49 am) **Don't act like you forgot!**

(11. 52 am) _Oh right, yeah I did. I do like sleeping with you._

(11. 53 am) _You keep me warm, and you smell good._

(11. 56 am) **Well... thanks.**

(11. 57 am) _What? It's true._

(11. 58 am) **Oddly specific but I'll accept that anyway.**

(11. 59 am) **So what are you going to do with the rest of your day, now that you're finally awake?**

(12. 03 pm) _Uh, I think I've got books to read._

(12. 04 pm) _What about you?_

(12. 06 pm) **I'm going back to Sasuke's this afternoon 'cause we haven't finished our essay.**

(12. 09 pm) _Cool, tell me if you see the hot brother!_

(12. 11 pm) **I think you're way too interested in him.**

(12. 13 pm) _That's your fault, remind me who was so excited at the idea of baking cakes with him?_

(12. 14 pm) _And I haven't seen him, all I know is that he's like Sasuke but somehow better. He's draped in mystery..._

(12. 16 pm) **Yeah, sure. Honestly he's not that attractive, not your type.**

(12. 19 pm) _The way you lie..._

(12. 20 pm) _What is my type anyway? Even I have no idea._

(12. 22 pm) **I'd say: tall, athletic, super handsome, outgoing, funny and kind. Something along those lines.**

(12. 25 pm) _You're not that tall, really._

(12. 26 pm) **Still taller than you!**

(12. 27 pm) _Yeah but that's not hard._

(12. 28 pm) **Anyway if that's the only thing you're going to discuss in the whole list then I'm fine with that!**

(12. 30 pm) _I mean, the rest is pretty accurate. But I'm not sure if it's a "type" that I have or if that's just you._

(12. 32 pm) **You think it's accurate?**

(12. 33 pm) _Sure, and I'll add smart, caring and reliable to the list._

(12. 35 pm) **You are too kind...**

(12. 36 pm) **I have to go and make lunch, talk to you later!**

(12. 38 pm) _Ok, have a nice day ♥_

(12. 39 pm) **You too baby!**

*

(3. 17 pm) **Hey, where are you?**

(3. 22 pm) Uh, right now I'm at home, why?

(3. 25 pm) **I'm with Sasuke, we're trying to finish the essay for Kakashi and I just thought maybe the three of us could work together?**

(3. 26 pm) **You know, as we're a team and all that.**

(3. 29 pm) Just say you need me because you're struggling with your essay, then!

(3. 31 pm) **No, it's not that!**

(3. 32 pm) Come on.

(3. 35 pm) **Look, is there something that I should know about?**

(3. 37 pm) What? What do you mean?

(3. 39 pm) **Like, is there something wrong between the two of you?**

(3. 42 pm) No. Why are you asking?

(3. 45 pm) **Don't know, just, you were supposed to be working together yesterday, weren't you?**

(3. 46 pm) So what?

(3. 48 pm) **Well, I think he's upset that you didn't show up.**

(3. 49 pm) Is that so?

(3. 51 pm) **He was pretty moody yesterday, and right now he's straight up hateful...**

(3. 53 pm) Why don't you tell him?

(3. 54 pm) **Sakura, I've been trying.**

(3. 55 pm) **I thought he was gonna bite my head off. Please help me.**

(3. 57 pm) If he's in such a bad mood then I have no desire to interact with him.

(3. 59 pm) **For the love of god please talk to your boyfriend!!!!!**

(4. 02 pm) Later, I'm busy now.

(4. 04 pm) **He's currently yelling at me bc he thinks I'm texting Gaara and he keeps looking at his phone and checking his notifications please I'm begging you!**

(4. 06 pm) I'm sorry, I don't think there's anything I could say that wouldn't make things worse.

(4. 09 pm) **What is going on?**

(4. 11 pm) I'm not sure, it's complicated. We'll talk about that later. Get to work.

(4. 12 pm) **You are a terrible friend.**

(4. 14 pm) Oh give me a break! Besides, you're better at dealing with that shithead than I've ever been.

(4. 15 pm) **Well I'm not so sure about that!!!!**

(4. 16 pm) Then suffer in silence.

(4. 18 pm) **I see. I'll remember that!**

*

"cool kidz" groupchat

(6. 09 pm) _**Ok now which one of you told Yashamaru about the party??????**_

(6. 11 pm) _What? You mean the party where you slept with like 12 persons?_

(6. 12 pm) _ **I didn't sleep with 12 persons!!!!!!!!**_

(6. 13 pm) _Oh no sorry you just kissed them ahah._

(6. 15 pm) _**Gaara! I trusted you!**_

(6. 16 pm) _Hey relax I never said anything to him about that!_

(6. 17 pm) _You can sleep with whoever you like, I'm not here to judge you or anything._

(6. 18 pm) _Lol sorry about that._

(6. 20 pm) _**TEMARI THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!!! He just came and talked to me about STDs!**_

(6. 21 pm) _**I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life! And you know I've been in A LOT of embarrassing situations!**_

(6. 23 pm) _Well he's just worried about you..._

(6. 24 pm) _That's very uncool, you know._

(6. 25 pm) _What?_

(6. 26 pm) _I wouldn't like you to go and report everything concerning my sex life to Yashamaru..._

(6. 28 pm) _But you don't have a sex life, do you?_

(6. 30 pm) _Not yet, but that's not the point! It's private._

(6. 31 pm) _**Yeah, totally!**_

(6. 34 pm) _Oh come on! Listen, he's the one who asked me what you'd been up to, he already knows you're a bit of a slut._

(6. 35 pm) _**Thank you...**_

(6. 37 pm) _Don't call him a slut, what happened to your feminism?_

(6. 38 pm) _You shut up, the grown-ups are talking._

(6. 39 pm) _Rude._

(6. 40 pm) _I wasn't going to lie to him, ok? He was concerned!_

(6. 41 pm) _And it can't hurt you to have a little reminder, you know._

(6. 42 pm) _ **What reminder? I don't need any reminder! I'm always safe and everything!**_

(6. 43 pm) _Well then it's no big deal!_

(6. 44 pm) _**For you! I'm legit mad at you rn. That was extremely uncool.**_

(6. 45 pm) _Oh fine, sorry I hurt your feelings!_

(6. 47 pm) _**I'm serious. I don't confide in you so that you tell everyone about my sex life!**_

(6. 48 pm) _**Are you also gonna tell him when Gaara finally makes out with his boyfriend?**_

(6. 49 pm) _Now you see I was very happy to not take part in this conversation..._

(6. 50 pm) _Of course not, I'm sorry ok?_

(6. 51 pm) _**This is precisely why I never tell you anything.**_

(6. 52 pm) _Jesus, I said I was sorry! I mean it. You're right, it wasn't a nice thing to do._

(6. 53 pm) _I won't repeat any other personal shit you tell me._

(6. 54 pm) _**Are you sure about that?**_

(6. 55 pm) _Yes, I swear. I don't want any of you to keep things from me!_

(6. 56 pm) _I want my little brothers to trust me. Let's be friends again._

(6. 58 pm) _I trust you so please, PLEASE don't tell Yashamaru if I have sex with Naruto._

(7. 00 pm) _**You mean "when" you have sex with Naruto ;)**_

(7. 02 pm) _Yeah well, it'll probably happen at some point but. You know._

(7. 03 pm) _**Yeah I know.**_

(7. 05 pm) _Does the idea of having sex with him make you anxious?_

(7. 07 pm) _You know very well that pretty much everything in my life makes me anxious!_

(7. 08 pm) _And we're talking about me being physically intimate with someone else, so yeah it scares the shit out of me._

(7. 10 pm) _**We all go through that, you know. Just take your time.**_

(7. 11 pm) _But how does he make you feel about this? Like, could you consider doing it with him?_

(7. 13 pm) _Of course I've considered it, we slept together!_

(7. 14 pm) _You didn't answer the first question though._

(7. 16 pm) _Well he makes me feel good. Safe. Loved._

(7. 17 pm) _**He's such a nice guy, I can't wait to meet him!**_

(7. 19 pm) _Then trust him, you'll get there eventually. Remember there's nothing to be afraid of, it's supposed to feel great._

(7. 20 pm) _**Yeah she's right.**_

(7. 21 pm) _I know, I'm trying._

(7. 23 pm) _I assume none of you prepared dinner?_

(7. 24 pm) **_Nope._**

(7. 25 pm) _Er, no._

(7. 27 pm) _Fine, I'll get some ice cream on my way home if you two move and make something._

(7. 28 pm) _**Copy that.**_

(7. 29 pm) _I'll be there soon, like 15 minutes._

(7. 30 pm) _Ok!_

*

(8. 45 pm) **Hey sweet love of mine.**

(8. 46 pm) **How was your day?**

(8. 49 pm) _Hi my darling. It was fine, I did a lot of reading. Yours?_

(8. 51 pm) **Cool! Pretty rubbish tbh.**

(8. 53 pm) _What happened?_

(8. 56 pm) **Sasuke was being a dick. Nothing unusual, one could argue, but still.**

(8. 57 pm) **Pissed me off.**

(9. 00 pm) _Oh, I see. Do you know why?_

(9. 02 pm) **I know there's something wrong between him and Sakura but they won't tell me what.**

(9. 04 pm) _Shit, hope it gets better._

(9. 05 pm) **Yeah whatever, but at least I've finished my essay this time!**

(9. 07 pm) _Well done._

(9. 10 pm) **Thanks! I wanted to go out tonight, it's the last week-end before classes start again.**

(9. 11 pm) **But I can't even rely on my two best friends, this is super depressing.**

(9. 14 pm) _You've got tons of other friends, fuck them both and go have a drink!_

(9. 16 pm) **Yeah you're right, I deserve it after putting up with their bullshit.**

(9. 17 pm) _And finishing your essay._

(9. 19 pm) **Exactly. Thank you!**

(9. 20 pm) _No problem, I'm here to encourage you to drink and do crimes._

(9. 22 pm) **And this, my dear, is precisely why I love you.**

(9. 23 pm) _Is it?_

(9. 25 pm) **No I lied, it's a very tiny part of all the good reasons I have to love you.**

(9. 26 pm) _You're so sweet, I don't know what to say._

(9. 28 pm) **You could say that you love me too and that I'm the light of your life or something.**

(9. 30 pm) _I love you too and you're literally a walking sunshine so yeah._

(9. 31 pm) _If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more..._

(9. 33 pm) **Wow that's actually really beautiful! Have you been reading Shakespeare again?**

(9. 35 pm) _No, Jane Austen. It's from Emma._

(9. 36 pm) **Well it's very nice! I love it when you woo me in Victorian literature.**

(9. 37 pm) _Good, I shall continue._

(9. 38 pm) **Please do ♥**

(9. 39 pm) **I shall go and drink myself sick with Shikamaru and Choji then!**

(9. 41 pm) _Cool, have fun! But try not to be sick._

(9. 43 pm) **Yeah I'll be reasonable, don't worry.**

(9. 44 pm) **Have you got anything exciting planned for tonight?**

(9. 47 pm) _Not really, maybe I'll ask Kankuro if he wants to go for a walk and have a smoke._

(9. 49 pm) **Nice!**

(9. 50 pm) _Yeah, text me when you get home._

(9. 51 pm) **Sure.**

(9. 52 pm) _Even if it's really late._

(9. 54 pm) **I know! I'll text you ♥**

(9. 55 pm) _Ok. Have fun ♥_

(9. 56 pm) **You too ♥**

*

Saturday

(2. 38 am) **Hey love im home!**

(2. 40 am) _Good. Did you have a good time?_

(2. 41 am) **Yeh, im rasonably drunk.**

(2. 43 am) _I can see that..._

(2. 45 am) **Why r u not asleep?**

(2. 46 am) _I'm in bed, I just couldn't sleep yet._

(2. 47 am) **Oh ok, sorry.**

(2. 48 am) _It's not your fault love, it's the insomnia._

(2. 50 am) **Ok, well I'm going to bed too. Hope you sleep very soon!**

(2. 51 am) _Good night angel, sleep well ♥_

(2. 52 am) **Good night, love you ♥**

(2. 52 am) _Love you too._

*

(11. 14 am) _Hello angel._

(11. 15 am) _Rise and shine!_

(11. 18 am) **Uh hi...**

(11. 20 am) _Don't tell me, you're reasonably hungover?_

(11. 23 am) **Yeah, it's too early love.**

(11. 25 am) _Seriously?_

(11. 26 am) **Whyd you wake me up before noon?**

(11. 28 am) _I was bored, talk to me!_

(11. 29 am) **Please don't do this to me. I'm tired...**

(11. 30 am) _Oh come on!_

(11. 31 am) **Sorry, later. Love you.**

(11. 32 am) _Really?_

(11. 36 am) _I see._

*

(2. 20 pm) **Hello again!**

(2. 24 pm) _You fucker._

(2. 26 pm) **What did I do??**

(2. 27 pm) _You left me._

(2. 28 pm) **I'm sorry...**

(2. 29 pm) _You chose sleep over me._

(2. 30 pm) **Yeah... But I really needed to rest!**

(2. 31 pm) _Sure._

(2. 32 pm) **Come on, I know you can't stay mad at me!**

(2. 32 pm) **You said so yourself.**

(2. 34 pm) _I hate that you always remember the stupid shit I say!_

(2. 35 pm) **No you don't!**

(2. 36 pm) _Yeah right._

(2. 38 pm) **Don't be mean :(**

(2. 40 pm) _I'm just messing with you. Did you sleep well?_

(2. 41 pm) **Yeah, like a dead man. What've you been up to then?**

(2. 43 pm) _Writing a comparative essay about the books I read, I'm almost done._

(2. 44 pm) **Oh, the Jane Austen book?**

(2. 46 pm) _Yes, this one and two others._

(2. 47 pm) **Cool! Who's grading your essays?**

(2. 49 pm) _My uncle, sometimes it's Temari._

(2. 52 pm) **I see. Are you a good student or are you like me?**

(2. 55 pm) _I am a good student when I actually get to work!_

(2. 56 pm) _The thing is, sometimes I read two books or I do a whole week of homework in one afternoon, and there are times when I can't be bothered to do a single thing._

(2. 58 pm) **I see. It's probably better that you're homeschooled, then!**

(3. 01 pm) _I don't know if I'm homeschooled because I'm like that or the other way round, you know._

(3. 03 pm) **Yeah, sure. Well, as long as it works for you...**

(3. 05 pm) _I guess it does._

(3. 06 pm) _Should I work in the garden when I'm finished or should I have a nap?_

(3. 08 pm) **Depends how tired/lazy you are. Personally I'd suggest a nap!**

(3. 11 pm) _Hmm, I don't know. What are you up to?_

(3. 14 pm) **Not much right now, I had a shower and I've been trying to read for one of my classes, but I'm distracted.**

(3. 16 pm) _What's distracting you?_

(3. 17 pm) **Talking to you...**

(3. 19 pm) _Oh, so it's my fault now?_

(3. 20 pm) _I refuse to be responsible if you fail your classes._

(3. 21 pm) **I never said it was your fault!**

(3. 22 pm) **It's me who finds it more interesting talking to you than reading my notes.**

(3. 25 pm) _I see. I don't feel tired enough for a nap so I'll go take care of my flowers, you should get to work._

(3. 26 pm) **Oh so now YOU are leaving me!**

(3. 28 pm) _It's what you deserve for sleeping half of the day._

(3. 29 pm) **You hurt me...**

(3. 30 pm) _Come on, you've got stuff to do!_

(3. 31 pm) _I'll talk to you later. Love you!_

(3. 32 pm) **Love you too.**

*

(5. 10 pm) Hey.

(5. 14 pm) **Hi.**

(5. 16 pm) Are you mad at me?

(5. 17 pm) **What do you think?**

(5. 19 pm) Right. I'm sorry.

(5. 21 pm) **You always say that and yet you keep acting like a real bastard.**

(5. 22 pm) I know.

(5. 23 pm) **I just wanted to know what was wrong and you told me to go fuck myself.**

(5. 25 pm) I know.

(5. 27 pm) **I tried to help you and you treated me like shit.**

(5. 28 pm) I know...

(5. 29 pm) **Well I, for one, don't know why I even bother with you.**

(5. 30 pm) That, I don't know either.

(5. 31 pm) **What do you want?**

(5. 33 pm) Can we go out this evening?

(5. 35 pm) **You've got some nerve! What makes you think I want to spend time with you?**

(5. 36 pm) Please, I'm sorry for being a complete idiot and saying all those shitty things to you.

(5. 37 pm) I didn't mean it, I don't know why I always act like that.

(5. 39 pm) **Because you're an asshole who doesn't care about anyone.**

(5. 44 pm) I do care about some people. You're literally my only friend so please let's go get drunk tonight.

(5. 46 pm) **I'm not your only friend.**

(5. 48 pm) Oh come on, we all know the others act nice with me but none of them actually considers me as a friend.

(5. 50 pm) **Right, well I may be your only option but personally I already got drunk with my friends yesterday so, no thanks.**

(5. 52 pm) Are you gonna make me beg for your forgiveness or what?

(5. 53 pm) **I should.**

(5. 55 pm) Look, I really am sorry. And I could really use a friend right now.

(5. 57 pm) **Are you going to explain what's going on?**

(5. 58 pm) Yeah, if you want.

(6. 02 pm) **Fine. But I did drink too much last night so how about you come with a pack of beer and we stay home?**

(6. 05 pm) Ok, works for me.

(6. 08 pm) **Good.**

(6. 10 pm) Around 8:00?

(6. 11 pm) **Yeah, ok.**

(6. 12 pm) Cool.

(6. 12 pm) Thank you.

(6. 13 pm) **Sure.**

*

(6. 26 pm) **You know what, I think I'm too kind.**

(6. 29 pm) _I'm sure you are. Why exactly?_

(6. 32 pm) **I'm seeing Sasuke tonight, 'cause he feels down and he doesn't have anyone else to drink with.**

(6. 34 pm) _Oh, ok. Are you still angry with him?_

(6. 35 pm) **Yes, he really is a dick.**

(6. 38 pm) _But you agreed to see him anyway?_

(6. 40 pm) **Yes, 'cause he's still my friend, and I'm too kind.**

(6. 43 pm) _You are, but I'm sure he didn't mean to fight with you._

(6. 45 pm) **Well he never means to be a dick but he never does anything to stop being one either.**

(6. 49 pm) _Yeah I understand. But it looks like he genuinely cares about you, even if he's a bit of an asshole sometimes._

(6. 51 pm) **I know, I think so.**

(6. 53 pm) _And you still don't know what's the matter with him?_

(6. 56 pm) **Sakura wants to break up with him? I don't know, something like that.**

(6. 58 pm) _Haven't they been going out for like, one week?_

(7. 01 pm) **Yeah I know, even I think it's a bit harsh to ditch him so quickly.**

(7. 03 pm) _Maybe it's not that at all._

(7. 04 pm) **What else could it be?**

(7. 06 pm) _I don't know, from what I understood his family seems to be a bit complicated as well._

(7. 09 pm) **Oh yeah, his parents put quite a lot of pressure on his shoulders.**

(7. 10 pm) **And his dad is in complete denial of the fact that his son is at least a little bit gay.**

(7. 12 pm) _"A little bit" ahah._

(7. 14 pm) **But that's another story, I know that whatever is wrong with him currently, it has to do with Sakura.**

(7. 15 pm) _Hmm, maybe you're right. He could just be jealous._

(7. 17 pm) **Of who?**

(7. 19 pm) _Whoever Sakura spends time with these days, instead of being with him._

(7. 23 pm) **But that doesn't make sense. Sakura spends most of her time with Ino.**

(7. 25 pm) _.............. So?_

(7. 27 pm) **So what?**

(7. 30 pm) _What doesn't make sense?_

(7. 31 pm) **Well, he can't be jealous of Ino!**

(7. 33 pm) _Why not?_

(7. 35 pm) **Because they're best friends! Everyone knows that!**

(7. 38 pm) _Naruto..._

(7. 40 pm) **What?**

(7. 43 pm) _You're a flamboyant homosexual yourself, so please don't make me use the "people are gay, Steven" meme._

(7. 46 pm) **Wait**

(7. 47 pm) **What**

(7. 49 pm) _What's not clicking????_

(7. 51 pm) **You really think there's something between Sakura and Ino?????**

(7. 53 pm) _Well..._

(7. 55 pm) **What makes you say that?!**

(7. 56 pm) _I'm just saying it's a possibility._

(7. 57 pm) _A probability._

(7. 59 pm) **Now these are not the same. Is it a possibility or a probability?**

(8. 01 pm) _I don't know, I'm not sure._

(8. 02 pm) **What's the basis for this assertion?**

(8. 03 pm) _It's not an assertion! More like an assumption._

(8. 04 pm) **Ok then what's the basis for this assumption?**

(8. 05 pm) **Shit he's here!**

(8. 07 pm) _Great, you ask him then!_

(8. 08 pm) **You and I need to finish this conversation when I'm done with him!**

(8. 10 pm) _Lol ok. Tell him I say hi._

(8. 13 pm) **He said "how is the short punk doing?"**

(8. 15 pm) _Ahah. The short punk is doing fine and wishes the long-legged bastard a good evening._

(8. 17 pm) **He snickered! Doesn't look as murderous as before, thanks!**

(8. 18 pm) _My pleasure. Talk to you later._

*

Sunday

(1. 12 am) **So uh we're just going to sleep now.**

(1. 14 am) _How did it go?_

(1. 15 am) **It was weird, I'll explain tomorrow I'm exhausted rn.**

(1. 16 am) _Ok, good night then._

(1. 17 am) **Good night sweetheart, I love you.**

(1. 18 am) _Love you too ♥_

*

(10. 40 am) **SO, Sasuke just left. And I think you were right.**

(10. 42 am) _Hello angel. Right about what? What happened?_

(10. 44 am) **Sorry, hello darling. It was a very strange evening.**

(10. 45 am) _Tell me._

(10. 47 am) **Well, he looked utterly depressed when he showed up, a real mess.**

(10. 48 am) **We had a few drinks and he apologized again for being a bastard last time.**

(10. 49 am) _That's a good thing._

(10. 51 am) **Yeah. He didn't talk much so I asked the questions, but the thing is he doesn't even have all the answers yet.**

(10. 52 am) _I see._

(10. 54 am) **But it IS about him and Sakura, and he is actually jealous because he thinks she doesn't love him that much.**

(10. 55 am) **Or rather, we established that she has all the symptoms of the Sasuke syndrome.**

(10. 57 am) _I'm going to need you to elaborate on that..._

(10. 58 am) **I know, I just paused for the effect!**

(11. 03 am) **We called the "Sasuke syndrome" the fact of being very attached to someone and wanting them to be happy and all that and therefore getting into a romantic relationship with them and realizing only too late that you don't actually love them in a romantic way and can never give them what they want because it all feels completely wrong even though you care about them very much, does that make sense?**

(11. 05 am) _Uh, yeah, I guess. So you mean what Sasuke did with you when you two were dating?_

(11. 06 am) **EXACTLY!**

(11. 08 am) _And now you think Sakura is doing this to him?_

(11. 10 am) **I know right, the irony...**

(11. 11 am) **But from what he told me, it really looks like a Sasuke syndrome.**

(11. 14 am) _I see. That shit must hurt._

(11. 15 am) **Yeah, it does.**

(11. 17 am) _Ok but why did you say that I was right?_

(11. 18 am) **Oh yeah!**

(11. 19 am) **Because we also discussed Ino, and he is jealous.**

(11. 21 am) _Ah! Does he have a good reason to be jealous?_

(11. 23 am) **We don't know that yet. Assumptions.**

(11. 24 am) _Right..._

(11. 25 am) **Then we talked about completely different things 'cause he was really depressed, and we drank beer and watched a zombie movie.**

(11. 26 am) _Cool, did it make him feel better?_

(11. 28 am) **No, we ended up talking about the Sasuke syndrome for another hour.**

(11. 29 am) **I'd never seen him so down, he said maybe that was only fair and he deserved it, things like that.**

(11. 31 am) _Oh, right. I feel really sorry for him._

(11. 32 am) **Yeah, me too. But apparently tomorrow they're going to have a conversation about that, finally.**

(11. 34 am) _It could be a good idea, yeah!_

(11. 35 am) **Believe me, I've been trying to make her talk and it wasn't much of a success.**

(11. 37 am) _Seriously, what is wrong with them?_

(11. 38 am) **If I only knew...**

(11. 39 am) **But now I need to know why you think there's something with Ino!**

(11. 42 am) _I'm not saying there's something for sure, but, you know. I've watched them._

(11. 43 am) **You've watched them?**

(11. 44 am) _Yeah._

(11. 45 am) **And you drew conclusions?**

(11. 45 am) _Sort of._

(11. 47 am) **Right. Please don't take this badly, but...**

(11. 48 am) _What?_

(11. 49 am) **Well, when exactly did you become an expert in love affairs?**

(11. 50 am) _Fair point._

(11. 51 am) _As I said, it's only an assumption. But I had quite a lot of time to observe them, they were sitting right next to me._

(11. 54 am) **Do you mean to tell me that you didn't have your eyes fixed upon me during the whole game? How disappointing.**

(11. 56 am) _Well... You see, sometimes I had to take my eyes off you because the view of your extreme sexiness in those shorts was just too much to handle for my little heart._

(11. 58 am) **Ahah, nicely done. I forgive you, then.**

(12. 01 pm) _Thank you._

(12. 03 pm) **So what did you observe?**

(12. 05 pm) _Just little things, you know. They're very close._

(12. 07 pm) **Yeah I know that, I told you! They've been best friends since childhood.**

(12. 10 pm) _Ok but have you never noticed the way they look at each other?_

(12. 11 pm) _Or the way Sakura always takes her hand?_

(12. 11 pm) _She was supposed to be dating Sasuke, right? So why did she spend the evening laughing with Ino?_

(12. 15 pm) **But... They've always been like that! Friends!**

(12. 16 pm) _"They seem to be very good friends..."_

(12. 18 pm) **Oh my god I can't believe it.**

(12. 21 pm) _You know them better than I do, but... It's a possibility!_

(12. 23 pm) **Yeah maybe, I don't know. Shit.**

(12. 26 pm) _Guess you'll have more info tomorrow._

(12. 27 pm) **I hope, 'cause now I really want to know what's going on!**

(12. 28 pm) _Keep me updated?_

(12. 29 pm) **Sure!**

(12. 31 pm) _Cool._

(12. 32 pm) **What are you doing today?**

(12. 35 pm) _Uh, I'm going to have a milkshake with Matsuri, the little girl who thinks I'm cool._

(12. 36 pm) **Nice! I'm sure you were a super cool babysitter.**

(12. 38 pm) _Hmm, I was about fifteen and completely clueless with kids..._

(12. 39 pm) _Actually I'm still completely clueless with kids. I always scare them off._

(12. 40 pm) **Well, not always apparently.**

(12. 42 pm) _Yeah, I don't know. We used to draw monsters and watch the Batman animated series._

(12. 45 pm) **But that's really cool!**

(12. 46 pm) **I bet you're that kind of person who always comes up with a good idea to keep a child busy and quiet.**

(12. 48 pm) _Well at least I try to._

(12. 49 pm) _And I bet you're naturally good with kids because you just enjoy running around and playing football with them._

(12. 52 pm) **I do! With my cousins. I'm also an expert at hide and seek and I let them braid my hair...**

(12. 54 pm) _Oh that's so cute. You're everyone's favorite cousin aren't you?_

(12. 55 pm) **I sure hope so! I can't be the weird gay cousin left in a corner.**

(12. 57 pm) _Well I don't have any cousins, but I'll probably be the weird gay uncle._

(12. 59 pm) **Don't you want to have kids some day?**

(1. 02 pm) _Me? How would I raise them? I can barely take care of myself..._

(1. 03 pm) **You're exaggerating!**

(1. 05 pm) _I swear I'm not. I don't know, maybe if I grow up to be a responsible, functioning adult, we'll see._

(1. 06 pm) _But in the meantime I'm fine with being the weird gay uncle._

(1. 08 pm) **Being an uncle must be pretty fun as well! I wish I could be someone's gay uncle.**

(1. 11 pm) _When your friends become parents, surely you can be their kids' gay uncle!_

(1. 12 pm) **Oh I'd love that! I can't wait for Sasuke to have kids so I can teach them the most annoying songs.**

(1. 14 pm) _Of course you'd do that._

(1. 15 pm) **That's what uncles are for!**

(1. 17 pm) _If I ever get kids I just know that Kankuro will be just like that._

(1. 18 pm) _Now I really can't have kids 'cause even if I somehow manage to raise them properly he'll just ruin everything..._

(1. 21 pm) **You have such little faith in your own brother.**

(1. 23 pm) _I live with him! He'll show them how to roll their joints before they can write._

(1. 24 pm) **"Alright kids listen up, if uncle Kankuro tries to give you some grass, you say NO!"**

(1. 26 pm) _Precisely. Right, I'll have a short nap before the milkshake I think._

(1. 28 pm) **Alright, sleep well then!**

(1. 29 pm) _Thanks, talk to you later._

(1. 30 pm) **Later sweetheart!**

*

(5. 16 pm) _**Gaara**_

(5. 16 pm) _**My brother**_

(5. 17 pm) _**My friend**_

(5. 18 pm) _**The best man I know**_

(5. 20 pm) _What do you want?_

(5. 21 pm) _ **I need you to do something for me...**_

(5. 22 pm) _Yeah I figured that much._

(5. 23 pm) _I won't be selling drugs today if that's what you want._

(5. 24 pm) _**It's not that. Are you still with Matsuri?**_

(5. 25 pm) _I just walked her home, why?_

(5. 26 pm) _**Good, could you get something for me on your way home?**_

(5. 28 pm) _Yeah I guess, what exactly?_

(5. 29 pm) _**Well**_

(5. 29 pm) _**Condoms...**_

(5. 30 pm) _Are you fucking kidding me?_

(5. 31 pm) _**I'm dead serious. Please!**_

(5. 32 pm) _I have questions._

(5. 33 pm) _**I'll answer but please do this for me.**_

(5. 33 pm) _Ok. Is anyone home?_

(5. 34 pm) _**No! What do you think?**_

(5. 35 pm) _**Temari is at a friend's and Yashamaru went to see some exhibit.**_

(5. 36 pm) _And you're about to make out?_

(5. 36 pm) _**Well**_

(5. 37 pm) _**Hopefully. I think so.**_

(5. 38 pm) _I thought you were prepared for that kind of situation!_

(5. 39 pm) _**Yeah well me too! I miscalculated.**_

(5. 40 pm) _**And I don't really want to ruin everything by leaving now to get condoms so...**_

(5. 41 pm) _I see. May I ask who it is?_

(5. 42 pm) _**A friend...**_

(5. 43 pm) _You'll have to be more specific, dear._

(5. 44 pm) _Do you want the strawberry scented ones or those that glow in the dark?_

(5. 45 pm) _**Uh no thanks, just the regular type.**_

(5. 46 pm) _I thought you were more funky than that..._

(5. 47 pm) _**Shut up and hurry! Please!**_

(5. 48 pm) _Tell me who it is!_

(5. 51 pm) _ **I'm a bit busy right now.**_

(5. 52 pm) _Not so busy that you can't give me a name! Speak._

(5. 55 pm) _**Uh fine**_

(5. 56 pm) _ **It's Shira. Happy?**_

(5. 58 pm) _WHAT_

(5. 59 pm) _You mean, hot and muscular Shira?!_

(6. 01 pm) _**Yeah that's the one.**_

(6. 03 pm) _Oh my god, what's he doing with you?_

(6. 05 pm) _**Well right now he's doing really nice things...**_

(6. 06 pm) **_But he'd be doing even nicer things if you'd just HURRY UP!!!!!!_**

(6. 07 pm) _Oh my god I can't believe you_

(6. 08 pm) _I'm on my way back, you owe me one._

(6. 10 pm) _ **I know, thank you! I'll be forever grateful!**_

(6. 11 pm) _Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes._

(6. 12 pm) _Don't be naked by then!_

(6. 13 pm) _ **I won't! Thank you little brother ♥**_

(6. 14 pm) _You're welcome, you can go kiss the hot guy in your room now._

(6. 15 pm) _**Haven't been waiting for your signal!**_

*

(7. 02 pm) **Hey love, how was your day?**

(7. 28 pm) **Where are you?**

(8. 12 pm) **Gaara? You alright?**

(8. 56 pm) _Oh sorry, I'm fine I was at the cinema!_

(8. 58 pm) **Shit you got me worried!**

(9. 04 pm) _Sorry love, I should've told you. I kinda left in a hurry..._

(9. 06 pm) **What do you mean?**

(9. 09 pm) _Kankuro was at home, about to make out with a very hot guy..._

(9. 10 pm) **No shit!!**

(9. 13 pm) _Yeah, so I figured I'd just go and watch a movie to give them some privacy._

(9. 15 pm) **That's very thoughtful of you!**

(9. 16 pm) _Well to be honest it wasn't only for him, I didn't really want to witness that!_

(9. 18 pm) **Yeah I imagine. But shit, your brother is a sex machine!**

(9. 22 pm) _Uh don't tell me. I just grabbed a burger and I'm going home now, I hope he's done!_

(9. 25 pm) **What a life.**

(9. 28 pm) _I know. How was your day?_

(9. 30 pm) **Quiet. A bit boring, in fact.**

(9. 33 pm) _Oh, like you could use a chaotic brother to make your life a bit more exciting?_

(9. 35 pm) **Exactly!**

(9. 37 pm) _I can totally lend you Kankuro if you want, shared custody every week._

(9. 40 pm) **I'm sure it'd be fun!**

(9. 41 pm) _He'd like that, instead of being stuck with a depressed brother._

(9. 43 pm) **Don't say that, I'm sure he deeply loves his depressed brother.**

(9. 46 pm) _Yeah, I know. This is super funny 'cause neither Temari nor my uncle are aware of what happened during their absence..._

(9. 47 pm) _There's a kind of tacit understanding between the two of us, but every time I meet his gaze I want to burst out laughing! Help me._

(9. 49 pm) **Ahah I see, but what d'you want me to do?**

(9. 51 pm) _I don't know, I need to keep a straight face and not look at him!_

(9. 52 pm) **Think of something terribly sad, then!**

(9. 54 pm) _I'd rather not, I need to find an excuse and retreat to my bedroom._

(9. 55 pm) **Yeah I guess that works too!**

(9. 59 pm) _Ok I've successfully made my exit, I feel much better._

(10. 02 pm) **Well done! Are you not going to ask him how it went?**

(10. 04 pm) _I am patiently waiting for him to come to me, I just know he will._

(10. 07 pm) **I see. How hot was that guy again?**

(10. 09 pm) _Very. Hot. With a big capital H._

(10. 11 pm) **How hot compared with me?**

(10. 12 pm) _It's not the same, I can't compare!_

(10. 13 pm) **Why not?**

(10. 15 pm) _You're hot but you're more like the kind of reasonably hot guy one can hope to go on a date with, eventually._

(10. 16 pm) _But this guy is like a living phantasm. He's tall, handsome, muscular, but also very sweet and he looks like the drummer of a glam-rock band._

(10. 18 pm) **Wow, I see. No competition whatsoever, indeed.**

(10. 19 pm) _Exactly, and THIS guy kissed Kankuro! I'm lowkey jealous._

(10. 20 pm) **To be honest, me too.**

(10. 21 pm) _Oh here he comes..._

(10. 22 pm) **Time for the sex gossip!**

(10. 23 pm) _Yes. I shall talk to you after._

(10. 23 pm) **Alright love ♥**

(11. 15 pm) _I have to say I am not disappointed, but still a bit jealous._

(11. 17 pm) **Would you like a hot glam-rock drummer to do bad things to you?**

(11. 20 pm) _The thought is appealing, but I wouldn't know what to do..._

(11. 21 pm) **I can learn to play drums if necessary.**

(11. 22 pm) _That would be very sexy of you._

(11. 23 pm) **Anything you'd like, if it makes you want me more.**

(11. 25 pm) _Oh dear._

(11. 26 pm) **I miss you...**

(11. 27 pm) _I miss you too. And you don't have to play drums to make me want you._

(11. 29 pm) **You're too sweet.**

(11. 30 pm) **Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again...**

(11. 31 pm) _Why do I have the feeling that I've heard that somewhere?_

(11. 32 pm) **Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again.**

(11. 33 pm) _Yeah I definitely know that song._

(11. 34 pm) **However far away, I will always love you...**

(11. 35 pm) _However long I stay_

(11. 35 pm) **I will always love you!**

(11. 37 pm) _Whatever words I say, I will always love you._

(11. 38 pm) **I love it when you join in with my serenades!**

(11. 40 pm) _I really love your serenades._

(11. 41 pm) **Good, 'cause I have tons of songs to use.**

(11. 42 pm) _Perfect, I can't wait!_

(11. 43 pm) **I need to go to sleep now, back to school tomorrow...**

(11. 44 pm) _Alright, sleep well then ♥_

(11. 45 pm) **You too! Good night sweetheart, love you ♥**

(11. 46 pm) _Good night, love you too my darling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know? the quote "I do like you, I am afraid to write the stronger word" is something that Virginia Woolf wrote in a letter to her lover Vita Sackville-West, I know that this sentence belongs to the lesbians but I hope they won't mind if I borrowed it and adapted it bc let's be honest the lesbians were always doing it better.
> 
> now let it be known that I have no knowledge whatsoever regarding football, I'm just completely pretending so it might show.  
>  (for those who might be wondering, the Black Eyed Peas song that Naruto sings when he steps out of the shower is "my humps" yes it is it totally is.
> 
> the other songs refered to are:  
> Pictures of You by The Cure  
> 505 by Arctic Monkeys  
> Lovesong by The Cure


End file.
